O Bom Partido
by Priscilla Florencio
Summary: Ele precisava de uma esposa. Ela de dinheiro. Será que O destino, um malandro terrível, vai aprontar? Harry Potter o milionário, e Ginny Weasley a garota sem sorte. Juntos? Com um bônus de herança, do vovô Potter. É o que você vai descobrir, em O Bom Partido. [Adaptação]
1. Prefácio

**Nota da Autora:** Olá pessoal, está é minha primeira história, uma adaptação de um livro que eu li há muito tempo atrás. Por isso não sei o nome da autora da história original, quem souber, por favor me avise... Enfim, acho essa história muito linda... Espero que todos vocês também gostem. Então se gostarem, não fiquem tímidos, mandem muitos reviews! E façam essa garota aqui feliz! Sendo assim, uma grande dose de _Felix Felicis_ nas nossas vidas! E tenham uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Adaptação | O Bom Partido**

 _Harry Potter tinha tudo o que desejava fama, carros esportivos, dinheiro e é claro... Mulheres._

 _Ao contrário de Ginny Weasley uma garota sem sorte, que perdera seus dois irmãos, solteira e estava prestes a ficar desempregada._

 _Será que o destino vai pregar mais uma peça?_

 _Heis que sim! Será nada mais, nada menos, que apenas cento e oitenta milhões de libras e... Uma ajudinha do vovô Potter._

 _Sem Voldemort, para atormentar a sua vida. Harry Potter tornar-se o milionário mais cobiçado de Londres, que está à procura..._

 _Ou melhor, está a caça de uma esposa._

 _Então, quem será a futura Sra. Potter? Ginny Weasley...? Bem, se ela aceitar, é claro..._


	2. Manhã de Tempestades

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Manhã de Tempestades**

 _Ginny Weasley não estava tendo um bom dia._

Para começar, dormirá demais, com a agravante de que acordará de um sonho maravilhoso, como não tinha fazia muito tempo. E sentia-se muito mal ao se defrontar com a realidade.

No sonho Ginny tinha uma ótima companhia. _Um desconhecido bonito, alto, cabelos negros, toque intenso e viril._ Por outro lado, a realidade... Deixava muito a desejar. Por certo nada de bom. Por que além de estar atrasada como sempre, Ginny estava sozinha.

E quando, afinal, relanceou o olhar para o relógio no criado-mudo e viu-o adiantado da hora, acabou erguendo-se da cama com tamanha fúria que bateu com a testa na cabeceira. Irritada, tentou descontar a raiva chutando a quina da cama e, claro, no fim machucou o dedinho.

A dor foi terrível!

Portanto, ao saltitar em uma perna só até o banheiro, Bichento, o gato de sua cunhada e melhor amiga Hermione, de quem ela cuidava enquanto ela passava alguns meses de ferias com seu irmão Ronald em Paris, achou que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira e a interceptou no meio do caminho, enroscando-se no único pé que Ginny tinha para se apoiar.

É claro que ela caiu no chão e bateu o joelho no assoalho de madeira. A partir desse inicio animador, as coisas começaram a piorar. Teria de tomar banho com água fria, constatou ao abrir o chuveiro, graças ao fato de — _é_ _lógico_ — todos os demais moradores do prédio já terem se banhado, por que haviam acordado mais cedo.

Depois, a única blusa limpa que encontrou não combinava com a única saia passada que conseguiu achar, e a derradeira meia-calça estava com o fio corrido. Daí foi forçada a fazer uma estranha combinação, blusa roxa e saia laranja-escura com um único cinto... Verde, diga-se de passagem, que avistou no armário bagunçado.

Aquela altura, resignada, constatou que o secador de cabelos não ia funcionar quando o ligou e ouviu um ronco estranho e ameaçador, seguido por um cheiro de borracha queimada. Num gesto instintivo, desligou-o da tomada e o atirou no cesto de lixo, que virou espalhando seu conteúdo pelo piso do banheiro.

Ginny sufocou um grito histérico e tratou de fazer uma traça nos longos cabelos ruivos ainda úmidos. Passou batom escuro, que pelo menos, faria uma leve combinação com a blusa, e sombra nos olhos castanhos avelã.

Correu para a cozinha para tomar a indispensável xícara de café, a fim de funcionar como um _ser_ _humano sofrível_. E ali obteve a primeira boa noticia, quando a cafeteira elétrica funcionou bem. O problema foi que se esquecera de comprar pó! Tratou de engolir outro grito que, tinha certeza que iria espantar a vizinhança, e desistiu do café, olhando pela janela.

Era uma manhã chuvosa, apesar de ser julho. Lembrou-se, suspirando, de que esquecera o guarda-chuva na _Joelharia_ _Colette_ , onde trabalhava como vendedora.

 _Deus! O que mais poderia acontecer?_ _Eram apenas nove horas da manhã!_

O mais depressa possível, tratou de efetuar o resto do ritual matinal, tomando o maior cuidado para que nada mais desse errado. De fato, tudo correu bem dali por diante, a não ser pelo detalhe de ter lascado sua caneca favorita na presa de lavá-la, e quebrado uma unha ao procurar a capa de chuva, que, é obvio não encontrou.

Ao abri a porta derrubou a tigela de ração de Bichento, mas deixou daquele jeito mesmo, pois não havia tempo a perder. Estava saindo do seu apartamento, o 2B, quando uma senhora apareceu. Aquele encontro fez Ginny sorrir. Minerva McGonagall era o tipo de pessoa que iluminava um ambiente, transmitindo a sensação de bem-estar e alegria.

Era uma senhora maravilhosa, que ajudou Ginny a encontrar o emprego na Colette. Uma amiga de outra amiga dissera a Minerva que havia uma vaga de vendedora na joalheria, e Ginny conseguira o posto no mesmo dia.

Analisando Minerva e os seus cabelos castanhos que começavam a embranquecer, as leves rugas sob os olhos escuros, por causa do sorriso constante, Ginny concluiu que a amiga devia ter uns sessenta anos. Dez anos mais velha que sua mãe, lembrou.

Embora Ginny só estivesse morando havia um mês naquele edifício sentia-se como se conhecesse Minerva por toda a vida. A senhoria inspirava afeição e amizade à primeira vista, e as pessoas sentiam o desejo de fazer-lhe confidências. Poucos dias após instalar-se, Ginny viu-se contado fatos pessoais a Minerva, sobre seu passado e sua situação atual.

— Bom dia Ginny! — Minerva a saudou sorridente fechando a porta do apartamento e voltando-se para a nova inquilina. E consultou as horas dizendo — Esta atrasada, querida?

Ginny conteve o pânico. _Não era tão tarde assim!_

Graças à correria e ao café que não tomará, conseguiria chegar no horário.

Entretanto, precisava correr. Já perderá o ônibus e continuava chovendo. A Colette ficava a dez quarteirões da Rua Amber Court, e se procurasse se manter sob as marquises, evitaria se molhar muito.

— Um pouco Minerva. Foi uma manhã e tanto até agora — concluiu com certa irritação.

Minerva maneou a cabeça compreensiva.

— Segunda-feira chuvosa...

Ginny achou graça.

— E secador quebrado, pouca roupa limpa, falta de pó de café, um gato homicida e...

Minerva ergueu a mão, soltando uma gargalhada.

— Pare! Sei o que quer dizer, já passei por tudo isso!

Ginny ia se despedir-se e sair correndo, quando notou um broche preso à blusa cor de creme de Minerva. Não possuía uma forma muito definida, nem redonda nem triangular, mas era muito original, com pedras amarelo-escura sobre diversos tipos de metal. Ficou tão fascinada que, sem que se dessa conta, ergueu os dedos em direção a joia.

— Que broche lindo, Minerva! Mas, não é topázio, certo? — disse Ginny e viu que a senhora sorria elevada, como se tivesse recebido o maior dos elogios.

— Não, é de âmbar e alguns metais preciosos.

Ginny tocou a peça leve.

— Alguém a presenteou com ele porque mora na Amber Court?

Minerva voltou a sorrir agora um tanto melancólica.

— Não, nada disso. Na verdade, sua história é muito interessante.

— Precisa me contar outro dia — disse Ginny, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. — Quando eu não estiver tão atrapalhada e correndo feito louca.

Ia se despedir quando Minerva a fez parar.

— Espere! — e num impulso, retirou o broche na blusa e entregou-o a Ginny. — Use-o hoje. No passado ele me deu sorte. Talvez ajude a fazer tudo melhorar.

Ginny soltou uma risada irônica.

— Do jeito como esta segunda-feira começou, tenho o pressentimento de que não vai ser lá grande coisa.

— Então, use-o durante todo o restante do mês! — num gesto rápido, a boa senhora prendeu a joia na roupa de Ginny e fitou-a com ar de mistério. — Saberá quando for o momento de devolvê-lo.

Ginny começou a objetar.

— Minerva, não posso...

— Claro que pode! Pronto já o coloquei. Não combina muito com seus trajes, mas...

— Céus! Nada combina com nada com o que estou vestindo! Se voltarmos a nos ver a noite, por favor, lembre-me de que tenho muita coisa para por na máquina de lavar!

Minerva aquiesceu.

— Está certo, meu bem.

Ginny voltou o olhar para a grade saguão de mármore do prédio, observando o dia cinzento pelas janelas envidraçadas. Por sorte, a chuva diminuirá, e no momento não passava de um chuvisco. Cerrou as pálpebras e rezou para que continuasse assim até chegar a Colette.

Acenou para Minerva.

— Boa sorte hoje! — gritou a senhora, vendo-a correr.

— Obrigada! Algo me diz que vou precisar!

* * *

Do outro lado de Londres Harry Potter também não estava passando por bons momentos... _Mas por motivos bem diversos._

Não fora acordado de um sonho e também não acordara tarde para trabalhar. Isso por que ele não tinha nenhum trabalho à fazer. Bem, não era segredo algum que seu pai mantinha uma vaga de vice-presidente para ele na _Potter T_ _ransport_ , mais Harry não deseja isso.

O trabalho requisitava certa... Determinação e senso de dever, e todos sabiam que Harry não possuía essas qualidades, embora isso não lhe tirasse um pingo do seu charme natural. Portanto, não fazia à honra de se levantar da cama, pois iria passar aquela segunda-feira como sempre, sem nenhuma atividade em particular ou agenda para cumprir. E acordará sozinho porque assim preferia. Era seu habito, quando passava a noite em casa.

Seus pais moravam lá, mas não era por temor de uma discussão que dormia desacompanhado. A mansão dos Potter era tão grande e espaçosa que poderia convidar dois times completos de Futebol e não encontraria ninguém nos corredores.

Não.

A razão era que Harry nunca se sentirá muito a vontade em casa para trazer alguma moça. Procurava não permanecer muito tempo na mansão. Não entendia muito bem por que, pois, afinal, ela era linda e elegante, decorada com o melhor que a riqueza poderia comprar. Tapetes persas, antiguidades europeias.

Contudo, faltava algo ali, e Harry não sabia o que era. Por isso sempre se sentia inquieto entre aquelas paredes suntuosas. Esse era um dos motivos que o faziam viajar tanto. O outro era que adorava ir para lugares diferentes. Passará a conhecer muitas pessoas interessantes, culturas diversas, e muitas garotas atraentes com quem mantinha relacionamentos de um ou dois dias. Harry chegara à conclusão de que ser _Playboy_ _era sensacional_.

Naquela manhã, sentia-se de bem com a residência paterna. Às nove horas, metido no roupão e na calça de pijama, espreguiçou-se no colchão enorme. A bandeja de prata com o café jazia em um canto. Charles o mordomo a trouxera fazia mais de uma hora.

Harry sentia-se um tanto inquieto, como se algo estivesse para acontecer, mas não tinha energia o suficiente para se levantar e se mexer. Afinal, para que? Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos negros desalinhados, impaciente. Era segunda-feira e chovia. Portanto, nada melhor do que ficar a toa.

Acima de tudo, era o dia quinze de Julho, mês em que completaria trinta anos.

De repente, compreendeu o motivo da ansiedade.

 _Dentro de duas semanas seria seu aniversário._

Droga.

Era só o que faltava.

Passará praticamente metade do mês vagueando de um lugar para o outro do planeta, tentando esquecer, que em breve faria trinta anos. Porém, não podia mais negar o _fato_. Só lhe restavam dezesseis dias na casa dos vinte. Duas miseras semanas.

— Deus, vou fazer trinta anos! Como o tempo passa rápido. — resmungou para si mesmo acabrunhado.

Não era o problema da idade o que o incomodava. Apesar de ter aproveitado muito bem a década anterior, ter trinta anos não era o fim do mundo.

Ao contrário, conhecia muitas pessoas que estava se divertindo muito nessa fase da existência, e a maioria dizia que ter trinta anos era ainda melhor que vinte.

Não.

O problema de Harry com a idade que se aproximava, era outro.

Havia uma obrigação familiar que precisava ser resolvida logo. Dentro de quinze dias precisava fazer certa coisa para entrar em poder de sua herança, a qual até o momento está presa aos curadores, e fora lhe deixada pelo avô paterno.

É claro, que não ficaria pobre se não a recebesse, pois mesmo sem o legado do avô, os bens dos Potter eram fabulosos. No entanto, o pai de Harry queria a todo custo que ele obtivesse a herança.

James Potter não se dera muito bem com o próprio pai. Na realidade, os dois tinham cortado relações fazia mais de dez anos. Como resultado disso, o vovô Potter dividiu a fortuna de _cento e oitenta milhões de libras_ entre Harry e sua irmã mais nova Helen deixando nada para o próprio filho.

Porém, era evidente que haveria uma pequena condição. O seu avô bem sabia que os netos mimados corriam o risco de serem eternas crianças. Desse modo, a condição para herdarem seus bens dependia do que os dois cumprissem até os trinta anos... Um enlace matrimonial. Helen por outro lado não tinha muito com o que se preocupar, pois ainda estava com vinte e quatro anos. Assim, seria ele o primeiro a enfrentar o teste.

Ao contrario do seu avô, relacionava-se muito bem com seu pai e não queria decepcioná-lo. Precisava manter a fortuna intacta dentro da família. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por seu pai. Além do mais, sua parte seria de sessenta milhões de libras. Não era sempre que tal coisa acontecia na vida de um homem.

Seu avô fora um grade investidor, e, uma vez recebendo a herança, Harry não teria com o que se preocupar até o fim de seus dias. Entretanto, a condição que teria de satisfazer pairava sobre sua cabeça como uma ameaça, e precisava cumpri-la até completar trinta anos.

Na verdade, não era nada de muito complicado, só que ainda não pensará a respeito.

Contudo, o prazo estava chegando ao fim. Onde procurar primeiro? Será que o catalogo telefônico ajudaria? Encontraria uma seção _Esposas_ na letra _E_? Bem, se não encontrasse ninguém em Londres, procuraria em outro lugar.

Paris, era apenas algumas horas de avião, e o país era bem maior. Sem dúvida encontraria uma esposa em um desses países. Além do mais, não precisaria ficar com ela. O testamento era muito claro. Só precisaria permanecer casado durante um ano para herdar seus milhões.

Talvez o avô imaginasse que em doze meses Harry mudaria da água para o vinho e viraria um pai de Família. O bom velhinho fora tão feliz com a esposa que imaginava que todos os casamentos eram assim.

Harry sorriu com ironia ante tal pensamento — _Pobre vovô._

Era muito racional para acreditar em romance, adorava a vida de playboy e pretendia conservá-la. Poderia fazer um pequeno sacrifício e desempenhar o papel de homem bem-casado durante um ano. Em especial ante a perspectiva de tal riqueza.

Contente por ter tomando sua decisão, resolveu iniciar sua caça a esposa.

Levantou-se e começou a fazer seus habituais exercícios abdominais, pensando nas qualidades que exigiria de sua futura noiva. Em primeiro lugar, precisava ser muito bonita. Como sempre adorara coisas diferentes e originais. Preferiria as ruivas. Não que ele não gostasse de loiras ou morenas, porém já estava enjoado delas.

Em todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores, as moças sempre eram loiras ou morenas. Já a cor dos olhos não importava, mas ruivas de olhos azuis eram atraentes, em sua opinião. Também precisava ser mais ou menos inteligente e ter conversa interessante, pois não gostava de assuntos vazios.

Bem, e o que mais? Sua futura mulher precisava ser charmosa e até provocante, com um bom gênio. Ela teria que ter idéias próprias, porém com disposição para acatar à sugestões, e trajeto social.

Harry frequentava a alta sociedade e pretendia ter uma companheira que se sentisse a vontade em certos ambientes.

Interrompeu as conjecturas, concluindo que precisava anotar tudo em um papel.

 _Tanto há fazer em tão pouco período de tempo._

O barulho de um trovão o fez concluir que ia enfrentar uma temporal em sua procura, mas isso era um desafio e Harry gostava de ser desafiado.

Contanto, que não demais.

 _Todavia, qual o desafio de encontrar uma mulher?_ Ele era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Londres.

Os jornais locais viviam publicando sua foto. Sem dúvida alguma era uma celebridade. Tinha tudo a oferecer, decidiu, sem a menor modéstia, e qualquer garota daria tudo para ser a Sra. Potter. Era bonito, inteligente, bem-humorado, rico e morava em uma bela casa, apesar de pertencer aos seus pais.

A única coisa que lhe ocorria no momento, é que ainda não tinha o item para fazer uma proposta de casamento formal.

Uma joia. Um anel de noivado. Precisava comprá-lo, antes de tudo.

Teria de agir rápido, e, encontrando a pessoa certa, já lhe daria o anel para formalizar o compromisso.

É claro que, para Harry Potter, apenas o mais caro e mais bonito serviria. E todos em Londres sabiam aonde ir comprar as melhores jóias: a _Joalheria Colette._

Seria a primeira etapa da caça a esposa naquela manhã tempestuosa. Procuraria a joia certa, bonita, mas não vistosa demais, rara sem ser espalhafatosa, elegante e incomum.

 _Igual a mulher que a teria._

Sim.

A Joalheria Colette era o lugar perfeito para ir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, o que acharam? Bom, ruim, péssimo? Opiniões por favor, e reviews! E até o próximo gente!


	3. O Pedido

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **O Pedido**

Ginny chegou a Joalheria Colette, na Rua Hammond, ensopada até os ossos.

Tinha corrido apenas dois quarteirões quando a chuva voltou a cair, torrencialmente, e naquele ponto não havia marquises largas onde pudesse se proteger. Isso a fizera perder as esperanças otimistas para o dia.

Além de ter saído com uma combinação de cores perfeita para o carnaval, estava molhada e com os cabelos escorridos. E também sentia muito frio, pois o ar-condicionado da loja era implacável.

— Acalme-se Ginny — murmurou para si mesma, por entre os dentes cerrados — O lado bom disso tudo é que as coisas não podem piorar.

 _Oh, claro, ledo engano!_

Ao correr pelas ruas sob pingos grossos, ainda tivera a tênue alegria ao pensar que, àquele horário, a Joalheria ainda estaria vazia, o que lhe conferiria tempo, para ir ao banheiro e tentar dar um jeito na aparência.

Entretanto, aquele era o dia dos descontos, e suas colegas já atendiam alguns clientes. Todos que trabalhavam no prédio e que desejavam fazer compras já se encontravam ali.

 _A Colette Incorporações_ situava-se em um edifício de oito andares no centro de Londres. _A_ _Joalheria Colette_ ocupava todo o primeiro andar, e a parte administrativa. A decoração e o mobiliário eram luxuosos. Pedras preciosas ornavam vitrines para exposição e obras de arte forravam as paredes. Tapetes orientais importados cobriam as tábuas do assoalho, e esculturas preenchiam todos os espaços em que não se viam jóias expostas. As luzes eram fortes e ressaltavam o brilho das gemas coloridas. Existia também no prédio um restaurante para os executivos e outro para os funcionários.

Ginny jamais entrará no primeiro, mas sempre almoçava no segundo, que, já sendo muito requintado, a fazia imaginar o luxo do primeiro destinado aos funcionários mais graduados. Porém, seu local preferido na empresa era o segundo andar, aonde fora em duas ocasiões para falar com alguns colegas de trabalho.

No saguão ficava a joia mais deslumbrante que ela já vira. Era uma rosa de rubis, brilhantes e esmeralda. Não conhecia sua história, e jamais perguntou a alguém. Entretanto, sempre prendia a respiração ao vê-la, pois adorava objetos bonitos. E esse era um dos motivos para sentir-se mal naquele momento.

Os companheiros que passavam a seu redor riam e cochichavam entre si, examinando-a de cima a baixo. Ginny desistiu de esperar pelo melhor, aceitando seu destino com resignação. Ficou aliviada ao ver que as três moças junto ao balcão dos lançamentos eram suas amigas. Moravam no mesmo prédio que ela, por certo não tinham se atrasado, pois estavam com roupas normais e... Secas.

Luna Lovegood residia no terceiro andar do prédio da Amber Court. Era assistente-administrativa de Neville Longbottom, um dos vice-presidentes da empresa, encarregado dos negócios no exterior. Luna trajava-se como sempre, muito bem. Os cabelos loiros e longos brilhavam sob a intensa luminosidade, realçando-lhe os olhos azuis. Seu conjunto preto punha em evidencia suas curvas, mas, com elegância. Ela conversava em voz baixa com outras duas funcionárias, Parvati Patil estilista de jóias, e sua irmã Padma Patil gerente de marketing.

Parvati apresentava-se com as habituais roupas, usando saia bege e blusão folgado, que encobriam o corpo bonito. O rosto sem maquiagem não valorizava suas feições bonitas, concluiu Ginny. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam presos e puxados para traz, encobertos por um lenço de ceda.

Embora Ginny só conhecesse Parvati fazia um mês, tinha certeza de que a colega possuía baixa auto-estima, e fazia de tudo para passar despercebida, coisa que era difícil, pois desenhava as jóias mais espetaculares que já virá. Por certo iria longe na carreira. E isso era uma preocupação, por que as pessoas começariam a reparar em Parvati, e em sua aparência…

Bem, decidiu Ginny, naquela manhã não tinha o direito de criticar à outra, pois pelo menos as roupas da estilista combinavam entre si e estavam secas! Relanceando um olhar para si mesma, desejou poder ficar invisível. "Céus eu estou um Horror!"

Por outro lado.

Padma apesar de conversar em voz baixa e com gestos comedidos apresentava seu habitual ar agressivo. Tinha uma expressão atenta e alerta, como se fosse entrar em guerra a qualquer minuto. Os cabelos também negros, estavam presos na nuca, e os olhos castanhos cintilavam. Somando-se isso ao _tailleur_ vermelho, inspirava um grande vigor.

Tomando cuidado para que os sapatos encharcados não rangessem. Ginny aproximou-se do grupo. Mas as três estavam tão concentradas na conversa que nem notaram sua presença.

— Bom dia — disse Ginny estremecendo, enquanto batia os dentes. — Linda manhã, não?

As três abriram a boca para responder, porém ao vêm-la, hesitaram. Por um instante nada foi dito. Em seguida, Luna, Parvati e Padma suspiraram.

— Ginny, se soubesse que viria a pé, tinha lhe dado uma carona — disse Padma.

— Ainda bem que eu olhei pela janela antes de sair — Parvati arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você poderia ter pegado o ônibus comigo — complementou Luna.

Ginny ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

Não queria ser lembrada de suas tragédias.

— Dormi demais e perdi o ônibus. Obrigada pela oferta da carona Padma, mas também não a teria encontrado. Quando sai de casa chuviscava. Achei que as marquises dos prédios me protegeriam, mas... Creio que este será um _daqueles_ _dias!_

Num gesto automático segurou o broche de Minerva.

— Encontrei Minerva quando saia, e ela me emprestou esta joia — sorriu enquanto as amigas aproximavam-se para ver o broche de perto. — Ela falou que me traria boa sorte, mas acho que _nada_ vai melhorar está segunda-feira! A tendência é de tudo _piorar_ , escrevam o que eu digo.

No intimo pensara, que dizendo isso, espantaria a má sorte. Então, as três colegas se entreolharam, ansiosas, compartilhando algo que Ginny desconhecia.

— O que houve? — Ginny sentiu um frio no estômago.

Por um momento acreditou que nenhuma iria responder, mas Luna se adiantou um passo.

— É apenas um boato…

Como por encanto, as preocupações com a aparência desapareceram, e Ginny sentiu um grande medo.

— Do que se trata?

— É sobre a Colette — respondeu Padma lacônica. — Mas é só um rumor…

Ginny olhava de uma para outra, com expressão alarmante.

— Mas o que é afinal? Parecem que vocês estão esperando o fim do mundo!

— Tudo leva a crer que fizeram uma oferta hostil pela empresa.

— Por que alguém seria hostil com uma empresa tão simpática, Parvati?

— Por isso mesmo Ginny. Dizem que alguém esta comprando ações sem parar, para assumir o controle.

— Mas isso não nos afeta, certo? — Ginny sabia que a indagação soava ingênua.

— Bem… — Padma baixou os cílios ao responder. — As compras de controle de companhias, em geral, acabam com demissões de funcionários. Mas, não precisamos nos desesperar.

— É apenas um boato — repetiu Luna.

"Porém onde há fumaça a fogo" pensou Ginny com nervosismo.

— O que acontecera se a Colette for comprada, meninas? O que será de nós? — Ginny não entendia nada de negócios corporativos.

Apesar de gostar muito de seu trabalho de vendedora, desconhecia sobre o resto do andamento da Colette, sabendo apenas o que era voz em Londres e o que aprendera em vídeos que o departamento de pessoal lhe mostrara no primeiro dia de trabalho.

Richard Colette, cuja família era do ramo joalheiro na França, iniciou o negócio no começo do século XX. Se casou com uma moça da cidade, Teresa, e logo sua loja se tornou famosa devido à qualidade das peças. Mesmo na época da Depressão a Joalheria Colette progrediu, graças a Alfred Colette, filho de Richard e Teresa, que tivera a visão de conseguir investidores.

Com o passar dos anos, a empresa adquiriu fama em todo o país e até no mundo, devido a jóias originais e as criações de artistas consagrados. Portanto, na visão de Ginny, isso não explicava muito bem a tal compra hostil.

— O que acontecerá conosco se alguém adquirir a empresa? — insistiu. — Não posso perder este emprego. Tive sorte em consegui-lo, por intermédio de Minerva. Não tenho experiência em nada, e nos pagam muito bem. Preciso das comissões... — Interrompeu-se. — Não quero ter que pedir mesada aos meus pais. Eles mal conseguem pagar a conta de luz e, olha que eles nem usam energia elétrica... Além do mais eu não quero incomodá-los, por que quero ter meu próprio salário, mas sem esse emprego, não sei o que será de mim...

— Vocês todas, acalmem-se. Tudo não passa de rumores, certo? Não há necessidade de entrarmos em pânico. Tudo acabará bem! — Luna relanceou o olhar para o relógio do pulso — A loja abre para o público dentro de meia hora. E já temos muitos funcionários fazendo compras, vamos Ginny. Vamos atender logo.

— Claro. — Ginny resolveu tentar esquecer, pelo menos por enquanto, o problema da compra da companhia.

O que mais precisava naquele instante era trabalhar bastante para esquecer a manhã horrorosa e o mês que estava na metade para o fim. Dessa vez não se preocupou com o azar, por que uma onda de confiança a invadiu.

 _Tudo precisava melhorar, e ponto final._

* * *

No meio da tarde, Harry já não se sentia tão otimista a respeito de seus _propósitos matrimoniais_. Para começar, o clima chuvoso e cinzento, afetou seu bom-humor. E nenhuma das três mulheres a quem propusera matrimonio havia aceitado.

 _Nenhuma!_

A primeira fora Mariane, amiga de sua irmã, que passava alguns dias na casa dos Potter antes de voltar à faculdade para se formar. Harry a conhecia fazia anos, e gostava muito dela, embora nunca tivessem conversado muito. Contente com a proposta de casamento temporário, por que Helen lhe confidenciará que a jovem estava apaixona por ele.

Bem, ponderou Harry, essa confidência fora feita muito tempo atrás, talvez dez anos antes, quando Mariane tinha onze anos, mais isso não tinha importância. Ficou surpreso, de qualquer maneira, quando ela recusou a proposta e manifestou o desejo de continuar os estudos. Mariane também era milionária, e o dinheiro não a deslumbrava.

Então, Harry partiu para o plano B: Diana a filha da governanta dos Potter, a Srta. Martin, Harry conhecia a moça também fazia anos. Já que os pais dela vieram trabalhar para os Potter quando ele ainda estava no ginásio.

Contudo, Diana pareceu levar a questão de casamento na brincadeira, pois riu tanto, que até viera a enxugar às lágrimas cada vez que ele afirmava estar falando sério. Agradecera e lhe dera as costas. Harry continuou ouvindo suas gargalhadas até ela sumir no corredor.

A última rejeição aconteceu há poucos momentos, no Crystal's, o melhor restaurante de comida Indiana, que ele conhecia. A gerente, a quem pedira a mão em casamento, pareceu levar a sério o pedido, entretanto explicou que estava namorando o filho do dono do Crystal's, e pretendia se casar no mês seguinte.

Harry continuava como plena convicção de que sua busca por uma esposa terminaria naquele mesmo dia. Estava tão seguro que até vestiu um elegante terno Hugo Boss cinza-escuro e uma gravata Valentino, com desenhos geométricos. Ao aproximar-se da Joalheria Colette sentiu-se otimista outra vez.

 _Vou encontrar uma noiva para compartilhar a existência do matrimonio por um ano, ou não me chamo Harry Potter!_

O pensamento o fez sorrir ao abrir a porta envidraçada.

Já entrou ali muitas vezes, lógico, para adquirir presentinhos para suas namoradas eventuais. Entretanto, em vez de virar para esquerda, onde ficava as peças mais simples, dirigiu-se resoluto, para o setor de alianças e anéis de noivado. Ouviu duas vendedoras conversando, ao arrumarem um novo mostruário.

Perfeito, concluiu Harry. Fosse o que estivessem colocando ali, era o que ele queria. Era conhecido por ser um homem de decisões rápidas e curioso por novidades. Portanto, se havia jóias novas no setor de anéis de noivado, queria vê-las.

As vendedoras estavam de costas para ele com as cabeças unidas, conversando em voz baixa, e nem notarão sua aproximação. Intrigado, com a estranha atitude, pois em geral a Colette sempre atendia muito bem, Harry estava para lhes chamar a atenção, quando um comentário que ouviu o fez parar.

— Não sei o que farei se houver mesmo uma oferta hostil pela Colette, Luna. Se uma concorrente a comprar, poderei ser despedida, e sem este emprego eu não vou ter dinheiro nem para ir à padaria.

— É preocupante, mas não passa de um boato Ginny. Relaxe!

— Não consigo Luna. Fico pensando no que será do meu futuro. Pedindo esmolas nas ruas… Mal consigo pagar minhas contas.

Sempre de costas para Harry, Luna sugeriu, em tom de brincadeira:

— Que tal você participar do _O céu é o Limite_? Você é boa em conhecimentos gerais e poderá ganhar uma pequena, fortuna. Ou quem sabe, aparecer em um novo programa do tipo _Casa-se com um milionário_ …

Ginny deu uma risada abafada.

— Oh sim! Se existisse um programa desse tipo, bem que me candidataria. Seria uma ótima solução para meus problemas — Ginny fez uma ligeira pausa, e falou. — Vou sair e encontrar um sujeito rico que queira se casar comigo, e pelo menos, se não der certo, poderei ficar com os presentes de casamento!

Harry permaneceu calado e imóvel, e Ginny voltou a rir. Mas a sua risada era musical e agradável aos ouvidos dele. Ela não virou seu rosto, mais o modo como ria era maravilhoso, e tocou seu coração.

Ginny voltou-se e deu de frente com Harry que a observava e, ele reparou que ela também era muito graciosa ao corar. Ora, para o dia que começara feio e chuvoso, as coisas estavam melhorando…

— Boa tarde — ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso e a voz tão musical quanto à risada. — Como posso ajudá-lo?

Harry sorriu, pensado que ela nem imaginava o quanto poderia lhe ajudar…

Fez um calculo mental sobre os requisitos necessários para sua futura noiva. Sim, precisava ser bonita. De relance, observou Ginny por detrás do balcão, seus olhos grandes, a pele clara, as pequenas sardas no nariz e... _Suas estranhas roupas que pareciam... Úmidas._ Era bonitinha e fazia um gênero meio _hippie_ _e desleixado._

— Na verdade, senhorita...

— Weasley.

— Sim pode me ajudar Srta. Weasley, procuro por algo especial.

Ginny sorriu, e Harry concluiu que gostava muito de seu sorriso. Isso ajudaria durante o ano em que estivessem casados.

— Então, veio ao lugar certo senhor.

— Tenho absoluta certeza disso.

Assim dizendo, Harry recordou da terceira qualidade exigida para sua futura mulher: _certa dose de inteligência e traquejo_. A garota a sua frente parecia ter essas características, apesar de ela ter só dito algumas palavras até o momento.

Porém, Harry também desejava uma esposa que estivesse instruída sobre a moda, e por mais benevolente que pudesse ser Ginny, com aqueles trajes horríveis… Não havia desculpas nesse sentido, havia? A não ser que ela estivesse, adiante, das tendências que ele desconhecia.

Era uma possibilidade. Talvez dentro de um mês as mulheres de Londres estivessem misturando roxo com laranja e acessórios verdes. Quem sabe? Repensou bem depressa as demais qualidades exigidas: _temperamento dócil_.

Ginny parecia ser assim. _Idéias próprias_. Pelo que via de sua vestimenta, tinha forte personalidade. Quanto ao trajeto social, isso Harry poderia lhe ensinar. Afinal, ninguém era perfeito. Passariam doze meses lado a lado, e o treinamento poderia preencher seus dias.

Encarou Ginny e concluiu que possuía a maior parte das características que desejava. Era a moça certa. E ela já deixou claro para a colega que um casamento temporário com um milionário resolveria seus problemas.

Ele precisava de uma esposa. E ela de dinheiro. O encontro dessa tarde foi programado pelo destino, pensou consigo mesmo.

Além disso, tudo o que teria de fazer seria convencer Ginny... Qual era mesmo sobrenome? Esquecerá. Mas, os dois por certo eram feitos um para o outro.

— Lamento que o tenha feito esperar. — Ginny notou que o silêncio do cliente se prolongou muito, e interpretou-o como uma censura. — Não queríamos ignorá-lo. É que não o vimos chegar...

— Oh não, tubo bem. Aliais, achei a conversa de vocês duas muito interessante.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, consternada, e gaguejou:

— Que... Quer dizer... Sobre a compra da empresa? Oh não! São apenas comentários.

— Isso mesmo! — Luna se apressou a corroborar. — Tudo falso. Estávamos só brincando de faz-de-conta.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Afinal quem faria uma oferta hostil pela Colette, não é mesmo? É inimaginável.

— Isso pouco me importa — redarguiu Harry, sem cerimônia. — Foi a outra parte da conversa que me interessou.

As duas colegas trocaram olhares, e Ginny suspirou.

— Ah...

Harry voltou-se para Luna.

— Importa-se? Acho que a senhorita...

— Weasley — repetiu Ginny.

— A Srta. Weasley pode me atender.

Luna empertigou-se ante a despedida abrupta, mas acenou e dirigiu-se para o outro balcão. Porém, Harry notou que ela não se afastou muito, e isso era compreensivo, afinal, nunca se sabe o tipo de maluco que poderia entrar na loja, fazendo sugestões estranhas e bizarras.

Ele voltou a fitar Ginny e tratou de brindá-la com seu sorriso mais encantador.

— Achei interessante saber que gostaria de se casar com um homem muito rico...

A expressão de Ginny não se modificou, exceto por erguer as sobrancelhas. E Harry tratou de continuar:

— Por que acontece que sou um bilionário. Ou pelo menos serei um. Mas para que isso aconteça, preciso me casar.

A expressão de Ginny pareceu ficar menos tensa, e Harry interpretou isso como um bom sinal.

— Então veio comprar um anel de noivado para sua futura esposa.

— Sim, Srta. Weasley, uma noiva espera um anel, não? Na verdade, dois. Um como presente de noivado e outro de casamento. Isso, se pensar bem, é maravilhoso, considerando que ficarei casado apenas por um ano.

Ginny parou de sorrir de repente.

— Um ano?

— Esse é o tempo necessário. Quero dizer, tenho outros interesses também.

Ginny abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som, e Harry prosseguiu:

— Porém, minha futura mulher não terá com o que se preocupar. Evidente, que depois que nos separarmos ela vai ficar — ele encarou-a de modo significativo —, com ótimos presentes.

Ginny teve certeza de que se via frente a frente com um louco foragido do hospício, e Harry notou isso. O que o fez crer que não fora bastante claro, e que precisava entrar em sintonia com ela. Empertigou-se, parecendo mais alto do que os seus um metro e oitenta e cinco, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, do modo como às mulheres diziam que ficava irresistível, afastou uma mecha negra da testa e a encarou.

— O que estou querendo dizer, Srta. Weasley… O que desejo saber é... Quer se casar comigo?

* * *

 **N/A:** Pois é nada de reviews, por aqui... Estou começando a ficar triste... Por favor, digam se gostaram! Ou se não gostaram também, aceito elogios e criticas, mas por favor digam alguma coisa! Preciso saber, o que vocês acharam pessoal!


	4. Loucura?

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Loucura?**

Ginny olhou com cuidado para o homem do outro lado do balcão e, por uns quinze segundos, se questionou se não deveria pressionar com força o botão do alarme que ficava sob o mostruário das jóias.

Ele não parecia um psicótico, do tipo maníaco-homicida. Ao contrário, com os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes bondosos era muito bonito e simpático. Mas, nunca se sabe...

— Isso é... — Pigarreou e recomeçou. — É muita gentileza da sua parte, senhor...

O estranho fechou os olhos, parecendo ficar muito embaraçado, colocou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

— Perdão, eu nem mesmo me apresentei. Imagino o que deve estar pensando a meu respeito, fazendo uma proposta de casamento sem nem ao menos dizer meu nome — fitou-a estendendo a mão. — Harry Potter.

Bem, começava a ter alguma pista, deliberou Ginny, sentindo certo alivio. Viera diversas vezes à Londres com sua família e acabara descobrindo tudo sobre a família Potter. Eles eram como a realeza local. Mantinham as páginas sociais da _Profeta Diário de Londres_ sempre em atividade.

Os Potter eram dos mais ricos cidadãos do estado da Grã-Bretanha, são conhecidos por suas excentricidades segundo ouvira e lera. Se Harry Potter estivesse falando sério, a excentricidade não era apenas um boato.

Entretanto, para todos os efeitos, os Potter eram inofensivos, gregários, magnânimos, conhecidos em quase todo o país por sua fortuna, proeminência e filantropia. Jamais ouviu dizer que alguém do clã fosse maluco, o que não deixava de ser excelente. De qualquer modo, aceitou o cumprimento com cautela, e o sorriso espontâneo e doce de Harry a tranquilizou.

— Sr. Potter — disse contente por não ter acionado o alarme. —, é um prazer conhecê-lo. — Ela achou que era um bom inicio de conversa. — Já ouvi falar muito no senhor.

Harry não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com o comentário.

— Espero que apenas coisas boas.

— Sim, sem dúvida! Pelas notícias dos jornais, o senhor é muito encantador. — "E a ovelha negra da família", acrescentou para si mesma, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

Harry Potter era um notório _Playboy_.

— Bem, então estou em desvantagem, porque sei muito pouco sobre você. Apenas que também é charmosa e precisa de um marido rico. — E então ele continuou depressa, antes que Ginny o interrompesse: — E isso é perfeito, porque, além de ser milionário preciso de uma esposa.

 _Lá vinha ele de novo._

— Bem, faço votos que tenha sorte em sua procura, e fico feliz em poder ajudá-lo a encontrar o anel que deseja para presentear sua futura noiva. Mas não posso aceitar sua oferta. Não o conheço, portanto, tenho de rejeitar a sua proposta tão amável. No entanto, fiquei muito lisonjeada. Agora, quanto ao anel, recomendo os diamantes quadrados, em especial montados em ouro branco, e...

Porém, Harry não era um homem que desistia com tanta facilidade.

— Não, Srta. Weasley, acho que não compreendeu. É desnecessário que minha futura esposa me conheça bem.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa. Harry Potter não parecia mais ser um excêntrico, mais sim, alguém que delirava. Então, ele continuou:

— Será apenas união de conveniência. É lógico que teremos de morar juntos, segundo os termos do acordo, mas isso não será um problema... O casamento irá durar apenas um ano.

Ginny achou melhor partir logo para o que interessava.

— É evidente que encontrara quem procura senhor. Bem, sobre o anel... Temos uma bela coleção de diamantes quadrados...

— Creio que já encontrei a mulher certa. — Harry interrompeu-a sem olhar para o mostruário de jóias.

Ginny o encarou, achando que estava tendo um pesadelo, e viu-se presa àquele olhos verdes, sombreados de cílios longos, tão escuros que... Sobre o que ela estava falando mesmo? Oh, sim. Harry Potter a pediu em casamento, e ela estava explicando a ele seus motivos para recusar.

— Como já lhe disse, sua proposta muito me honra, mas não posso me casar com o senhor. Decidi, a muito tempo, que, quando me casasse seria com um homem que conhecesse muito bem. E que amasse também. Mas obrigada, de qualquer modo. Agora, sobre a joia para quem quer que seja...

Tentou chamar a atenção dele para o brilho do mostruário.

— Acha que estou brincando, não é?

O pior de tudo era que Ginny achava que _não era brincadeira_ , e isso era o mais assustador.

— E pode me culpar por isso, Sr. Potter?

— Creio que é uma conclusão normal de sua parte. Quantas vezes um desconhecido entra aqui e pede sua mão, não é verdade?

— O senhor é o primeiro, pode apostar.

— Mas garanto Srta. Weasley, que tenho a melhor das intenções. Quero que se case comigo.

— Se apaixonou por mim a primeira vista?

— Claro que não, não seja tola. Nunca a vi antes.

— Ah!

— Além do mais, não acredito nessas tolices. Como afirmei será um matrimônio apenas no nome, por pura conveniência. Em breve farei trinta anos, e meu avô, um malandro adorável, decidiu, há muitos anos, que eu deveria estar casado nessa idade. Trata-se de uma chantagem.

— E você não pode conversar com ele? Explicar que não quer se casar?

— Não posso.

— Por quê?

— Ele morreu.

— Oh, sinto muito!

— Eu também. Mas ele era um sujeito muito querido, e só pretendia o meu bem.

— E segundo seu avô, o que seria?

— O amor de uma boa mulher...

— Que romântico! — exclamou Ginny, apesar das circunstâncias.

— E mais cento e oitenta milhões de libras — acrescentou Harry, num tom de voz mais desinteressado que ela já ouvira. Ginny abriu a boca.

— Ce... Cento e...

— Porém, minha parte é de sessenta milhões apenas.

— De qualquer modo, nada mau — avaliou Ginny, como se ele falasse de uma dúzia de bananas. Harry aquiesceu, como se de fato receber tamanha fortuna fosse algo natural.

— Contudo, vovô insistiu no pequeno detalhe do meu casamento até os trinta anos.

— E em breve terá essa idade?

— Dentro de duas semanas, para ser mais exato, no último dia do mês.

Dessa vez Ginny tentou esconder o próprio espanto, o que foi em vão.

— Duas semanas?! — repetiu Ginny. — E espera encontrar uma mulher que queira se casar dentro de duas semanas?

— Acha isso ilógico?

Ginny não conseguia acredita no que ouvia. Então, era verdade. Harry Potter achava que podia sair pelas ruas e pedir uma moça em casamento só porque iria herdar sessenta milhões de libras! Pensando melhor, deveria existir uma quantidade enorme de mulheres loucas para aceitar, ainda mais com Harry Potter, em seu terno muito elegante, seus espessos cabelos escuros e uma boca que parecia ser feita para beijar, e... Bem, mais _ela_ _era Ginny Weasley!_ Tratou de encontrar os termos certos, para não dar a entender que o considerava um demente.

— Espero que tudo de certo e que possa usufruir de seus milhões, senhor. Porém, não sou a pessoa certa.

— Posso, pelo menos, convidá-la para jantar hoje à noite?

Para sua própria surpresa, Ginny viu-se respondendo com relutância:

— Acho que não. Obrigada.

— Por favor. Terei mais tempo para explicar-lhe tudo, e poderei fazê-la mudar de ideia. Além disso, poderá dispor de varias horas para me conhecer melhor.

Ginny acabou rindo com tal raciocínio.

— Não — repetiu, mas sentia que começava a fraquejar.

— Quando me conhecer verá que sou um encanto de pessoa, além de um ótimo partido.

De repente, Ginny percebeu que desejava aceitar. Não o pedido de casamento, mas o convite para sair. Se não fosse a estranha circunstância, e se o caso tivesse acontecido através de uma apresentação normal, teria aceitado de imediato. E cada vez mais, Harry parecia-lhe menos maluco e psicótico...

— Não sei se é uma boa sugestão.

Percebendo que ela começara a ceder, Harry prontificou-se:

— Não precisa me dar seu endereço, se têm duvidas. Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar, deixo que escolha o restaurante.

— Mas...

— E o horário. Por favor! Pode ser a minha ultima esperança!

Ginny não sabia se aquilo era um elogio ou não. Lembrou-se de que pretendia lavar roupa ao termino do expediente, todavia jantar fora seria muito mais divertido. Olhou-o, e voltou a concluir que ele era muito simpático e atraente. Como ela não respondeu, Harry propôs:

— Façamos o seguinte. O JJ's Deli é logo ali na esquina. A que horas você sai do trabalho?

— Às cinco.

— Ótimo! Estarei lá às sete. Se decidir ir, será maravilhoso. Se não for — Harry tomou fôlego, e Ginny surpreendeu-se com a sinceridade com que ele finalizou —, tratarei de sobreviver. Porém, tenho certeza de que se for ao restaurante, vamos nos divertir muito. Sete horas, Ginny. No JJ's Deli. Espero que vá.

Então, Harry Potter, o excêntrico, bonito e charmoso milionário, deu meia-volta e saiu da Joalheria Colette sem olhar para trás.

Ginny perplexa, não conseguia atinar muito bem o que acabara de acontecer nos últimos minutos.

* * *

Assim que chegou em casa, às cinco e meia, depois de tropeçar em Bichento que como sempre ficava no caminho. Ginny percebeu que havia duas mensagens na secretaria eletrônica. Logo pensou que talvez a má sorte não tivesse terminado. A primeira mensagem comprovou seus temores.

— Ginevra — dizia a voz profissional — Ligue-me, por que precisamos conversar.

Era o corretor.

Tratou de ligar de volta, e soube que perdera bastante dinheiro nas ultimas ações que adquiriu. Mas com certeza iria recuperar tudo, em dois ou três anos no máximo. Riu consigo mesma. Tinha tão pouco...

Isso a fez lembrar que em breve seria natal e que desejava dar bons presentes a seus pais, Ron e Hermione. E que também precisava de dinheiro para pagar o apartamento, e não queria pedir empréstimo aos seus pais ou seu irmão. Queria que eles pensassem que estava feliz e bem. E que não era mais a caçulinha Weasley, e sim uma mulher independente e responsável.

Desde a morte dos seus irmãos gêmeos Fred e George, seus pais não eram mais os mesmos. Ela, Ron e Hermione fizeram de tudo para minimizar a dor deles, e suas próprias também. Suspirou. No fim, não havia remédio de curto prazo para uma perda financeira como a dela. Apenas se ganhasse na loteria, ou...

 _"_ _Sou milionário... Preciso me casar antes dos trinta..."_

Deus! Não queria se lembrar disso.

 _"_ _Um casamento de conveniência..."_

Ora, não importava. Muita coisa poderia dar errado em um acordo desse tipo. Sim, faria de tudo para conseguir pagar suas contas. Menos unir-se a um quase estranho. Era um absurdo pensar em ser a mulher de Harry Potter. Entretanto, já conhecia bastante dele pelas noticias nos jornais...

Não, não e não!

Tratou de afastar as idéias malucas.

 _"_ _É claro que teremos de morar juntos, segundo os termos do acordo, mas isso não será um problema."_

— Mais que absurdo — disse Ginny a si mesma, relembrando o diálogo na joalheria.

 _"_ _Será apenas por um ano..."_

— Isso não vem ao caso — retrucou como se discutisse com outra pessoa.

Harry Potter seu futuro marido. Mas, ela não queria se casar com ele. Era apenas uma hipótese. Tratou de ver de quem era a segunda mensagem na secretaria eletrônica. Dessa vez as notícias eram boas. A voz de Hermione soou alegre:

— Olá Ginny, como você está? — Ela falou à título de cumprimento, e Ginny pode vislumbrar o sorriso de contentamento da melhor amiga e cunhada — Eu e seu irmão estamos morrendo de saudades de você. Paris é linda Gin! Queria que você também estivesse aqui para ver, uma pena que você não podê vir ruiva... Estou levando muitas lembranças e presentes. Ron disse que não era necessário, mas eu não poderia voltar para Inglaterra sem levar um monte de presentes para seu pais, e é claro, para você ruiva. — Ginny sorriu, sabia que Hermione nunca se esqueceria dela muito menos dos seus pais, mesmo antes de se tornar namorada de seu irmão. — Nós ainda não sabemos quando vamos voltar. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, mande um beijo e um abraço a Molly e Arthur por nós.

Então Ginny escutou Ron também:

— Ei irmãzinha, cuidado com os monstros à noite!

Foi à vez de Hermione:

— Não arrume muita encrenca...

Então ela escutou Ron gritar:

— Não enquanto, não estivermos por ai!

— Ronald! — ouvindo Hermione retrucar com o seu irmão, e riu.

— Te amamos muito Gin! — os dois gritaram.

— Ah, e obrigada por cuidar do Bichento para mim, ruiva. Você é um amor de pessoa.

Ouviu-se um clique e a ligação terminou. Só então Ginny percebeu que chorava. Não podia dizer a eles que estava em uma situação como essa. Ron e Hermione sempre a ajudaram, mas eles tinham a vida deles e ela não queria preocupá-los, pois os dois estavam felizes e isso era o que mais importava.

Mesmo que significasse ter de se casar com um sujeito excêntrico, embora charmoso, como Harry Potter. Pelo menos podia jantar com ele e ouvir o que mais tinha para lhe dizer. Talvez não fosse tão maluco assim. Quem sabe a proposta não seja vantajosa para os dois? E o encontro daquela manhã tivesse sido obra do destino.

Resignada, lembrou que as roupas que combinavam tinham de ser lavadas. Telefonou para Luna e perguntou se ela poderia empresta-lhe o vestido amarelo que ela havia usado no piquenique dos funcionários.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ei, então, será que a Ginny vai aceitar? É o que vamos descobrir no próximo capitulo... E quais serão os termos do acordo que o Harry vai propor? Pois é, muita coisa para acontecer entre esses dois ainda... Um pouquinho de Ron e Hermione para vocês pessoal, aguardem, eles logo, logo, vão aparecer de novo...

Ah, finalmente um Review!

 **Aninha E. Potter** — Que bom que você gostou Ana! Adorei receber seu comentário, é a primeira por aqui, nem deu para perceber, não é? HAHAHA Muito obrigada, ficou muito feliz pelo seu review... Esse capitulo e o próximo são para você! Beijão!


	5. A Proposta

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **A Proposta**

"Ela não virá", pensou Harry pela décima vez, arrumando o saleiro e o pimenteiro em cima da mesa do JJ's Deli.

Entretanto, teve a nítida impressão de que Ginny gostaria de comparecer ao encontro. Já se passaram vinte minutos desde às sete horas. E apesar de estar aborrecido, sorriu consigo mesmo. "Ela não virá" pensou novamente, por perceber que isso o deixava melancólico. Gostava de pensar, que mesmo em uma sociedade tão corrupta, ainda era um homem que inspirava simpatia e confiança. Contudo, teve de admitir, não era sempre que uma garota recebia uma proposta de casamento de um completo estranho, mesmo em tratando-se de um sujeito simpático e irresistível como ele.

Naquela noite, Harry vestira um dos outros de seus melhores ternos, um Brioni na cor preta que realçava a cor luminosa de seus intensos olhos verdes brilhantes com a luz do luar, e que também é claro definia o tom moreno de suas feições másculas.

— Ela não vem. — Falou, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Teria de começar tudo de novo, e isso o deixava desanimado. No entanto, o motivo de se sentir tão infeliz, ele bem sabia, era outro. Estava triste porque não iria rever Ginny Weasley. Era uma sensação muito esquisita, já que não costumava ficar triste. Possuía uma natureza otimista e uma visão positiva da vida. Em particular as mulheres nunca tinham lhe causado problemas, pois Harry as via como um todo, sem distinguir muito uma da outra. Jamais se envolvera com uma garota a ponto de sentir sua falta quando o romance terminava. Mas, bastou uma pequena conversa com Ginny e sentia-se ansioso por revê-la. Tinha saudade, admitiu surpreso. Suspirou, ele já ia se levantar, quando uma mulher de amarelo atraiu sua atenção. Harry voltou-se para ela, esperançoso, mas logo sentiu o desanimo de novo. Aquela que entrara não era Ginny. Pelo menos, não parecia ser.

A mulher de amarelo disse algo à recepcionista do restaurante, e começou a caminhar na direção em que ele estava. Então Harry percebeu que sim, _era Ginny Weasley._ Mas... Uau, quanta diferença. Valera à pena esperar. Ela sorriu em sua direção, e continuou a avançar até a mesa de canto que Harry escolhera, para eles terem um pouco de privacidade.

O JJ's Deli era um restaurante de pé-direito muito alto, piso de terracota e pôsteres de filmes antigos espalhados pelas paredes. Durante o dia costumava ficar lotado, por situar-se bem no centro de Londres. Entretanto, nessa segunda-feira à noite, estava quase vazio. Ao observá-la Harry concluiu que estava trajada com simplicidade, com um casaquinho bege atirado sobre os ombros, mas algo em sua postura conferia-lhe o ar de uma princesa disfarçada. Já não era mais a _hippie_ daquela manhã.

— Olá — Ginny o cumprimentou, quando se viram frente a frente.

Os cabelos ruivos dela, Harry que recordava estavam, úmidos e amarados, com um elástico naquela tarde. Porém, agora pareciam fofos, presos de modo displicente no alto da cabeça, com leves mechas emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Os olhos castanhos eram ainda mais claros realçando para uma cor mel e, as sardas no nariz constituíam-lhe um charme. Ginny aplicara brilho labial rosa claro, as unhas estavam pintadas no mesmo tom. Entretanto, o acessório mais original era um broche preso ao casaco, que acompanhava o brilho do vestido. Âmbar ele reconheceu, mas não conseguiu definir bem o desenho, embora fosse muito original. Ótimo. Talvez não houvesse o menor problema a respeito de elegância. Ginny parecia ter saído das paginas de uma revista de moda, do tipo tradicional e muito delicado.

— Como vai? — Ele saudou-a sem saber o que dizer. Levantou-se, e deu a meia volta na mesa e puxou outra cadeira para Ginny se sentar.

Apesar de nervosa, ela conseguia sorrir, e inclinou a cabeça em um agradecimento. Harry gostava muito de pessoas bem-educadas, e isso foi um ponto a favor para ela. Detestava mulheres feministas que recusavam sua oferta de abrir portas de restaurantes e carros, fazendo-se de desentendidas.

— Tive medo de que não viesse.

— Me desculpe pelo atraso, eu... Bem, hoje foi um dia complicado.

Harry colocou o cotovelo na mesa, apoiou o rosto, e encarou-a com um grande sorriso.

— Foi mesmo, não?

Ginny brindou-o com um dos sorrisos tímidos que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Sim, fizera bem esperar, pois quem saberia as outras surpresas que a noite lhe reservava? Logo após os cumprimentos, veio o silencio. Assim, Harry tentou resgatar sua verve de bom conservador.

— Então Ginny, há quanto tempo trabalha na Colette? Não me lembro de ter à visto lá antes.

— Quer dizer, que você é um comprador assíduo?

Não foi um bom começo ter de dizer a sua futura esposa, mesmo que temporária, que ia muito ao seu local de trabalho. Comprar presentes para outras mulheres.

— Estive lá uma ou duas vezes, há pouco tempo, com minha irmã... E com minha mãe. E também fui consertar meu relógio.

Ginny pareceu contente com a explicação.

— Só estou lá há um mês, vivi boa parte da minha infância em Devon, mas sempre vinha para Londres com a minha família. Acabei de me mudar para meu próprio apartamento.

— Então, por fim largou a barra da saia de sua mãe?

— Na verdade não, eu não queria deixar meus pais, mas, depois da morte dos meus irmãos... Eu quis viver minha vida, ser independente e deixar meus pais foi difícil, no entanto foi melhor para mim e para eles também.

— Eu lamento... — "Céus nunca fora tão desajeitado assim!"

— Eu também, porém a vida continua. Dês de então eu, meu irmão Ronald e minha cunhada Hermione fazemos o possível para consolar meus pais e a nós mesmos também. E agora que os dois foram passar um tempo em Paris eu fiquei sozinha e achei que era hora de uma mudança.

— Gosta do seu apartamento? — disse Harry, pois desejava enveredar para assuntos mais alegres.

— Sim, adoro. Porém, tenho saudades dos meus pais e de Ottery St. Catchpole*.

— Bem, fico feliz por você ter optado em vir para Londres.

De novo Ginny o encantou com seu sorriso tímido.

— Obrigada. Além do mais Londres não fica tão longe assim, e posso visitar eles sempre.

Falaram sobre amenidades por mais uns vinte minutos, até o garçom voltar com o vinho e o tira-gosto, e pediram o jantar.

— Como tem conseguido saldar as dividas Ginny? — perguntou, sem preâmbulos quanto tomavam o café após à refeição. — Deve ser difícil viver sozinha e levar uma vida normal.

— Recebo uma boa comissão da Colette.

— Não duvido que seja uma excelente vendedora, mas a menos que pretenda roubar as jóias da coroa...

— Na verdade até pouco tempo tudo ia bem.

— Explique — pediu Harry, percebendo que a resposta seria importante.

— Até o fim da tarde de hoje.

— Antes ou depois do nosso encontro na joalheria?

— Depois.

— Hum.

— Quero dizer, achei que estivesse bem de finanças.

— E?

— E recebi, más notícias.

Para Harry ao contrário, aquilo soou como _boas novas_. Mas, esperou.

— Parece que alguns investimentos em ações, que acreditei serem muito seguros, não eram.

— Não?

— Não. E agora vai ser difícil viver assim. Na verdade, impossível. Então foi por isso que vim ao encontro.

Harry compreendeu. Não conseguiu encantá-la com sua proposta. Foi a necessidade que à fizera vir até ele. Porém, ainda sim, parecia ser coisa do destino.

— Ginny, posso facilitar a situação para você. E em troca, facilitara a minha.

— Não disse que vou aceitar me casar com você.

— Não vai?

— Não, vim aqui para escutar o que tem a me dizer.

Harry conhecia o ponto fraco de Ginny: falta de dinheiro. E uma vez expondo seu plano, ela concordaria com a oferta. O que tinha à fazer era convencê-la de que precisavam um do outro.

— Muito bem. Vou colocar as cartas na mesa.

* * *

Ginny ouviu a proposta de Harry.

Casariam e morariam sob o mesmo teto durante um ano. Em troca ela teria todos seus problemas resolvidos. Era uma sugestão muito generosa, concluiu Ginny, apesar de ser uma ninharia para quem receberia sessenta milhões de libras. Contudo, era o tipo de acordo que uma garota numa sua situação como a dela, não poderia recusar. Tudo seria feito por escrito, explicou Harry, como em um acordo pré-nupcial. Ofereceu, também uma "soma substancial" para ela mesma, quando o acordo terminasse, mais Ginny recusou. Casar por dinheiro parecia menos mercenário quando se fazia para o beneficio de outras pessoas. Contanto, que não ganhasse nada com o acordo, raciocinou consigo mesma, não seria uma caça-dotes. Ora, "Pare de se justificar!" disse para si mesma, aborrecida. Afinal, qual era o problema de ficar casada com Harry Potter por um ano? O relacionamento seria totalmente platônico.

Dividiram uma casa, entretanto, apenas isso. Teriam quartos, rotinas e vidas separadas. Ela nem precisava mudar seu nome. Afinal, para quê? Se voltaria a ser Weasley ao final de doze meses?

— Caso eu concorde Harry, e não estou dizendo que concordei, há algo que quero lhe pedir.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Não quero que meus pais e, nem meu irmão saibam que me casei com você por dinheiro.

Harry a encarou por um instante.

— Tudo bem. Mas, posso perguntar por quê?

— Apenas não quero. Desejo que eles acreditem que nós nos casamos por amor.

— E não acha que isso vai complicar as explicações quando nos divorciamos, daqui um ano?

— Terei muito tempo pela frente para pensar em uma boa desculpa. E poderemos dar um jeito para que você tenha pouco contato com eles, para que não se apeguem e sintam falta... Depois.

— Oras, esta me magoando! — brincou Harry. — Gosto de pensar que sou inesquecível!

Ginny sorriu. Aquilo não deixava de ser verdade. Algo lhe dizia que dali a cinquenta anos, ainda se lembraria de Harry Potter com carinho.

— Sempre que meus pais ou meu irmão vierem me visitar, daremos um jeito para você não estar presente.

— Perfeito, concordo.

— E mais uma coisa — prosseguiu Ginny, percebendo que falava como se já tivesse concordado com o plano. — Minhas vizinhas, que são minhas amigas, também precisam acreditar que nos casamos porque estamos apaixonados. Não quero correr o risco de alguém dizer alguma indiscrição na frente da minha família.

Harry ponderou por um instante.

— E o que vamos fazer para convencer a todas essas pessoas que nós nos casamos por amor, e não por conveniência?

Dessa vez foi Ginny que ficou muda por um momento. Por fim, deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Quando estivemos juntos dos outros, agiremos com agem as pessoas apaixonadas. Ficaremos de mãos dadas, sorriremos um para o outro, diremos palavras doces... Coisas assim.

— Bem, não me parece uma má ideia. Farei isso e, acredite, posso ser _muito_ convincente quando quero. No entanto, me recuso a chamá-la de "docinho de coco".

Ginny riu.

— Ótimo. Então me chame de "Querida, idolatrada e dileta esposa". Será perfeito. — Parou de rir, lembrando-se de algo. — Você disse que vamos ter de morar juntos. Onde? Não quero deixar meu apartamento, para que Minerva o alugue à outra pessoa, e mais tarde ficar sem ter onde viver. Além do mais gosto muito daquele prédio.

— Então, iremos morar lá.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Jamais imaginaria que o seu futuro marido sugerisse isso. Harry não parecia o tipo de homem que se sentia bem em um apartamento de dois quartos e um banheiro. Mas ainda bem que eram _dois_ _dormitórios_ , concluiu para si mesma. Reservava o segundo para as visitas de Ron e Hermione, e eventualmente seus pais, mas parecia que ia ficar ocupado o ano todo. Isso a fez recordar que Harry teria de qualquer jeito, ter um bom motivo para se ausentar sempre que Ron e Hermione viessem visitá-la. E teria que ficar bem atenta, caso seus pais aparecessem de repente, sem aviso. Visto que, de modo algum iria dividir o mesmo quarto com o marido. Afinal, aos olhos do outros, seriam um casal normal... Que confusão.

Foi então que se deu conta de que, em seu subconsciente, já aceitara o pedido de casamento com Harry Potter. Bem, qual o problema, afinal? Seria apenas por doze meses. E quem sabe, acabasse por ser um episodio divertido? Não gostava muito de morar sozinha, e o seu apartamento parecia muito silencioso e vazio, a não ser pelo lindo gato de Hermione. Isso a fez lembrar-se de que precisava mencionar a existência de Bichento para Harry, e se ele desejasse continuar com o trato depois disso, tudo bem. Parecia ser uma pessoa muito interessante e de fácil convívio. Era bondoso, e gentil e seria um ótimo companheiro. Evidente que Harry era um tanto maluco, ponderou, mas o bom senso não a levou a grande coisa, e perdera muito dinheiro por causa disso.

Disse a sua mãe que seria muito melhor ir morar sozinha, já que não era mais uma garotinha e sim uma mulher feita, mas seus pais sempre foram muito protetores e se soubessem que estava nessa situação com um homem quase estranho, eles nunca mais iriam deixá-la morar sozinha. Entretanto, não iria se entregar tão facilmente e nem deixar que eles descobrissem a sua situação. No momento, tudo que lhe restava fazer era aceitar o pedido de Harry Potter e ser sua esposa temporária. Por um breve instante, sentiu o medo domina-la. Estava cometendo uma loucura. Mas respirou fundo e, antes que se arrependesse. Afirmou:

— Aceito. — Harry deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio, percebendo o quanto temeu que Ginny recusasse.

— Você não vai se arrepender.

Mas ela já estava um pouco arrependida. Tinha o pressentimento de que aquele arranjo não ia ser fácil. Tratou de espantar os maus pensamentos para longe. Tinha que dar certo. E sorriu, otimista.

— Bom, creio que já dissemos tudo. Só falta marcar a data.

— Só há mais um detalhe, antes de marcarmos.

— O que é? — perguntou Ginny, curiosa.

Ele retirou um estojo pequeno do bolso do paletó, e ela o reconheceu. Era da Joalheria Colette, e era um daqueles que se usava para anéis. Quando Harry ergueu a tampa, um brilhante anel quadrado, montado em ouro branco, ofuscou-lhe a vista. Era uma das jóias mais raras da coleção, e Harry o adquirira para a futura noiva. Mas, em vez de ficar feliz, Ginny mergulhou-se em profunda tristeza. Tratava-se de um anel que um homem dava para a mulher de seus sonhos e com quem planejava passar o resto de seus dias. E era o tipo de joia que uma mulher receberia como símbolo de amor eterno. Sua união com Harry seria uma farsa. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que deveria usar um anel de plástico, como aqueles que vinham de brinde dentro das caixas de cereais.

— Você disse que preferia os brilhantes quadrados e ouro branco. Portanto, voltei a Colette depois que conversamos. Você já tinha ido embora, e a joalheria estava quase fechando. Quando falei o que pretendia comprar, fizeram uma exceção e me atenderam. Se não servir, pode alargar ou apertar.

— Sei disso Harry. Mais estou surpresa que tenha se lembrado do meu comentário — Ginny temia colocar a joia no dedo. —, nossa conversa foi tão rápida.

— Agora teremos um ano inteiro para coloca-la em dia.

Harry tomou-lhe a mão para colocar o anel em seu dedo anular. Porém, Ginny apressou-se em se soltar, fechando o punho.

— Não posso aceitar.

— Claro que podê.

Ginny balançou a cabeça desanimada.

— Não. É demais, guarde-o para uma mulher de verdade.

— Por quê? Você não é do sexo feminino? — brincou Harry. — Há algo que eu deva saber antes da Lua-de-mel?

Ginny enrubesceu, embora soubesse muito bem que Harry estava fazendo uma brincadeira.

O pensamento a fez estremecer.

 _Era brincadeira, claro!_

Pelo menos assim esperava.

— Acontece que não serei uma esposa de fato. Guarde o presente para a mulher que você vai escolher para ser sua companheira pelo resto da vida.

— Oras, isso nunca vai acontecer.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Ele deu de ombros, sem ironia, apenas com segurança.

— Apenas tenho. Não sou do tipo destinado à ter um casamento duradouro. Gosto muito de, todas as mulheres, para permanecer com apenas uma.

Uma sensação desagradável tomou conta de Ginny ao ouvir um comentário tão frio. Harry estaria querendo dizer que seria infiel durante o ano em que estivessem juntos? Por outro lado, não seriam marido e mulher de verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, por uma estranha e absoluta razão, imaginar que Harry teria outras mulheres enquanto estivessem casados a deixava mal.

— Parece triste de repente Ginny. O que houve?

— Estava pensando no que acabou de comentar sobre gostar de, todas as mulheres e, não querer ficar com uma em particular.

— Já está com ciúmes? — disse Harry com um sorriso divertido.

— Não. Só que não sei se me sentirei bem sabendo que você estará me "enganando" enquanto estivermos casados.

— Mas, será um matrimônio apenas no nome.

— Não importa.

— Então não sairei com mais ninguém enquanto durar nosso trato.

Uma aceitação tão rápida a espantou.

— Faria isso por mim? Ou melhor ficaria sem "isso"?

Harry achou graça.

— Sim. Vou ficar sem "isso".

— Durante um ano inteiro?

— Claro. Você esta fazendo o seu sacrifício, e eu farei o meu também. Afinal, o matrimônio é uma sociedade meio a meio, com ambas as partes recebendo e dando.

Ginny sempre tinha a mesma opinião.

— De qualquer modo, quando nosso acordo terminar e nós nos divorciamos, não pretendo mais me casar. Assim, você deve ficar com o anel.

Sim, Ginny compreendeu. A joia não era nenhum símbolo especial.

— Parece mesmo ter raiva do casamento, Harry.

— Não. Sou apenas prático, porque sei que não nasci para me casar.

Ginny aquiesceu, sentindo-se ainda pior, sem saber o porque.

— Ora, vamos lá, Ginny. Aceite o anel, como um dos presentes que recebera quando tudo chegar ao fim.

Com relutância, Ginny estendeu a mão e deixou que Harry colocasse o solitário anel em seu dedo, esperando que lhe trouxesse sorte.

* * *

 ***Ottery St. Catchpole:** Vilarejo aonde se localiza a casa da família Weasley, uma pequena cidade localizada ao longo do Rio Otter em Devon.

 **N/A:** Fique empolga pessoal, por isso preparei dois capítulos para postar, mas não se acostumem, não sei se vou fazer isso novamente.

E como eu disse, por causa do meu primeiro review, dedico esse capitulo a você Aninha E. Potter!

E agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a minha fanfic! Valeu gente, e Feliz Pascoa para todos!


	6. Grandes Surpresas

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Grandes Surpresas**

Passava das dez horas quando Ginny chegou em casa.

Embora Harry tivesse lhe oferecido uma carona em seu carro esportivo estrangeiro, algo a fizera recusar. Precisava dispor de alguns minutos para por as idéias em ordem, e disse a ele que iria para casa caminhando. Fazia uma noite linda, como se a natureza estivesse se desculpando pelo dia terrível que tivera. Entretanto, quando alcançou a porta de entrada do prédio sentia-se mais confusa e desorientada. Em breve Harry Potter iria morar ali como seu marido.

O edifício de quatro andares era muito romântico, e já foi uma grande mansão particular em outras épocas. Minerva lhe contou que fora transformado em prédios de apartamentos de um e dois dormitórios, nos anos setenta. Ainda conservava o saguão original em mármore, e uma espetacular escadaria do mesmo material, que conduzia ao segundo andar. A maioria dos apartamentos possuía detalhes em madeira nas paredes e no teto, largas tábuas de madeira no piso e antigas portas. Ginny estava muito contente vivendo ali, e não pode deixar de pensar que continuaria assim, depois que se casasse com Harry. Ele dissera à ela que mandaria o advogado preparar o documento do acordo pré-nupcial no dia seguinte, e que iria leva-lo até o apartamento à noite, para que Ginny o examinasse. Acrescentou que poderia ter seu advogado presente também, e isso a fez rir, porque parecia que tudo para Harry Potter deveria ser feito na presença dos advogados. Sem dúvida alguma, vinham de mundos bem diferentes.

Ao caminhar pelo corredor até seu apartamento, ouviu risadas femininas vindas da residência de Minerva. Parou e reconheceu as vozes de Luna, Padma e Parvati, assim como a de Minerva também. Parecia que elas jogavam cartas, comiam biscoitos e tomavam chá. E de novo, sorriu. Desde que se mudou para o prédio da Amber Court e começara a trabalhar na Colette, vinha sendo convidada para essas reuniões. O trio das garotas da Joalheria se transformou no quarteto Colette, pensou, com carinho. Todos os meses jantavam com Minerva, mas o compromisso de julho só aconteceria dentro de alguns dias. Portanto, essa reunião devia ter sido arranjada de última hora. Sem hesitar, ansiosa por fazer parte do grupo, tocou a campainha de Minerva, que logo atendeu surgindo com a roupa que costumava usar para essas ocasiões: pantufas na cor bege e uma blusa de algodão azul-clara. Olhou-a surpresa e disse:

— Ginny chegou cedo, querida! As meninas me falaram que tinha um encontro importante hoje. Não esperávamos que você voltasse tão já.

Ginny relanceou um olhar para a sala de visitas, onde as três amigas sentavam-se no sofá e nas poltronas cheias de almofadas, em frente à mesinha de café. Todas a olhavam, sem fazer questão de esconder a grande curiosidade, e Ginny teve vontade de rir.

— Por que, tão cedo? — repetiu Padma, com curiosidade.

— Vai ver o encontro não foi um dos melhores — concluiu Parvati, com sensatez.

— E o vestido caiu bem? – Luna quis saber, a analisando.

Ginny dirigiu-se a sala de visitas, sem deixar como sempre, de admirar-se com os contrastes da decoração moderna e alegre e, os modos e atitudes antiquados de Minerva.

— O encontro ocorreu muito bem. — E calou-se logo em seguida, deixando as palavras aguçarem ainda mais a curiosidade das amigas.

— Sente-se — Padma a convidou. — É a primeira entre nós que conseguiu um namorado em meses. Queremos apreciar essa aventura também.

— Fale por você — retrucou Parvati. — Eu me sinto, muito bem sozinha.

— Até encontrar o homem certo... — disse Luna sorrindo. — Então vai mudar de ideia.

Parvati ia responder, mas Minerva entrou na conversa e disse:

— Meninas, talvez Ginny não queira dar detalhes. É um direito dela.

Ginny percebeu a simpatia da senhora e, pela centésima vez pensou que Minerva tinha alguém muito especial em seu passado, apesar de que, pelo que sabia, ela era solteira. Imaginar uma intensa história de amor na juventude da senhora a deixava interessadíssima, mas nunca tentou bisbilhotar. Num gesto automático, ergueu a mão e tocou o broche de âmbar, lembrando-se do que Minerva lhe dissera, de ter uma história interessante. Sem saber o por que, concluiu que a joia estava relacionada ao homem misterioso da bondosa senhora. Um dia, prometeu a si mesma, faria Minerva revelar-lhe os pormenores. Porém, não seria naquela noite.

Suas conjecturas foram interrompidas quando Luna soltou um grito agudo, e levantou-se quase derrubando a mesinha de café.

— O que foi? — Ginny arregalou os olhos, assustada. — Há algo errado?

— Errado? Oh, não! — Luna apontava muito excitada, para o dedo de Ginny onde faiscava o anel de brilhante.

Ginny rapidamente escondeu as mãos às costas, mas já era tarde de mais.

— Esse anel maravilhoso que você está usando. Você não estava com ele quando me pediu o vestido emprestado, eu teria percebido, com certeza. Então... Há algo que queria nos contar, Ginevra Molly Weasley? Parece ser um anel de noivado.

 _Deus, não queria anunciar o casamento tão cedo!_

Queria esperar um ou dois dias, até digerir a novidade e poder anunciá-la com calma. Evidente que não poderia esperar muito, por que Harry pretendia se casar dentro de duas semanas. Foi naquele momento que Ginny percebeu que _precisava_ anunciar a todos, inclusive à seus pais, Ron e Hermione. Que em breve seria uma senhora casada. E, no caso, a explicação era ainda mais difícil, porque não teve uma fase de namoro.

— Lógico que é um anel de noivado. — Confirmou Parvati com convicção. — É da coleção da Colette. Reconheceria o estilo em qualquer lugar do mundo, afinal fui eu mesma que o desenhei.

— Oh, muito bem então. — Afirmou Ginny, ansiosa para mudar de assunto. Mas, foi em vão.

— Há algo que deseja nos contar? — Insistiu Padma esboçando um lindo sorriso. — Como, por exemplo... Que tem mantido um romance secreto? É um antigo colega de ginásio? Ou um relacionamento mais atual? Ginny, queremos _todos os detalhes_.

— Que coisa mais feia manter esse relacionamento em segredo — disse Parvati fingindo estar zangada.

Com explicar? Perguntava-se Ginny apavorada. Que saiu com um homem pela primeira vez e voltara noiva dele? Sua vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo em um piscar de olhos. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Era muito difícil. Então, Minerva veio em seu socorro.

— Ginny, meu bem, ficou noiva esta noite?

— Mais ou menos — disse Ginny apreensiva.

— Como assim? — Luna indagou. — Com um anel como esse, ou você está noiva, ou não. Afinal, não se trata de uma bijuteria ou uma joia barata, dada como presentinho por um namorado.

Foi então que, uma enxurrada de perguntas se seguiu:

— Quem é ele?

— Qual seu nome?

— Como ele é?

— Onde mora?

— O que ele faz?

— Onde o conheceu?

— Desde quando?

— Como é que não ficamos sabendo de nada, até este momento?

— Já marcaram a data?

— Você está grávida?

— PAREM! — O grito de Ginny fez com que todas se calassem. — É claro que não estou grávida! Harry e eu resolvemos nos casar só isso. Aliás... — Fez uma pausa, sabendo que a ideia da gravidez seria reforçada. — Pretendemos fazer isso dentro de duas semanas.

— Harry? — disse Luna, e virou-se para as outras duas. — Garotas, já temos o nome do felizardo!

— Que tal mais algumas informações? — sugeriu Padma, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ginny respirou fundo, raciocinou depressa e disse:

— Conheci Harry no verão, no... JJ's Deli, e passamos à almoçar juntos de vez em quando — Isso explicaria o tempo que ela ficava em casa sozinha. —, ele não gosta muito de sair à noite.

— Então pelo menos podemos ficar tranquilas meninas, pois não se trata de um vampiro. No que ele trabalha? — Perguntou Luna.

— Harry é autônomo, Luna.

— E ele faz o que?

— Negócios.

— Quer dizer que vocês dois se encontraram e, foi amor à primeira vista? — Parvati a encarava com um olhar desconfiado.

Ginny aquiesceu louca para concordar com alguma coisa que as amigas falassem.

— Isso mesmo. Foi um sentimento mútuo, quase instantâneo. E então, decidimos que precisamos nos casar logo...

— Vocês virgens, sempre tem tanta pressa.

Ante as palavras de Luna, Padma engasgou com um biscoito, Parvati ficou vermelha, e Ginny ficou momentaneamente muda e atônita.

— Então, conte mais sobre Harry. — Parvati quis saber, para mudar de assunto rapidamente.

— Prometo que darei todos os detalhes, mais tarde.

— Oras essa, Ginny...

— Deixe disso...

— Vamos lá conte mais...

— Amanhã. Estou muito cansada e surpresa com tudo isso. Foi tudo muito inesperado, e ainda estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia — concluiu Ginny, dizendo a verdade nua e crua pela primeira vez.

— Deixem Ginny em paz, meninas — pediu Minerva, intervendo. —, ela já prometeu que contara tudo amanhã. Eu compreendo você, querida. Essas coisas deixam as pessoas tontas quando acontecem muito rápido. Mas nada é mais maravilhoso do que encontrar o homem certo. Parabéns!

E Minerva se aproximou e a beijou o rosto. Sem saber por que Ginny, mas sentiu vontade de chorar. Minerva se tornara uma segunda mãe para ela, e o que mais desejava era a presença materna naquele momento importante. No entanto, apesar do que as amigas pensavam, não havia romance nem amor nesse compromisso. Tudo seria uma farsa até o fim. Não tinha motivo algum para se sentir emocionada, concluiu. E não desejava compartilhar a história do casamento com Harry, com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com Ron e Hermione, pelo menos por enquanto. As três amigas a rodearam, segurando sua mão e admirando o anel solitário, e Ginny se sentiu a pessoa mais triste do mundo. Imaginou como seria viver durante um ano na companhia de um homem e continuar na solidão.

* * *

Harry Potter aguardava a chegada da noiva.

Já havia se passado uma semana, e era sexta-feira, e faltavam apenas sete dias antes de seu aniversário. Tinham combinado de se casar naquela manhã. Seria uma cerimônia simples, na _Prefeitura de Londres_ , presidida por um juiz amigo da família Potter.

Cumprindo a promessa feita a Ginny, Harry contou aos seus pais que conheceu uma moça e foi amor à primeira vista. Apesar de surpresos com a repentina mudança de atitude por parte do filho em relação à enlace matrimonial, aceitaram com alegria e entusiasmo a subida união, depois que conheceram Ginny.

James puxara Harry para um canto e dissera:

— Para ser sincero filho, nunca pensei que tivesse tanto bom gosto. — Ponderou James, aprovando a futura nora.

Harry interpretou esse contentamento apenas pelo fato de estar cumprindo os desejos do avô e de manter o dinheiro na família. Mas por outro lado, Ginny nada dissera a sua família, recordou o noivo. Ela lhe informou que nem seus pais ou seus irmãos não compareceriam a cerimônia, Harry compreendeu e manteve absoluto silêncio e respeito a decisão, e a radical mudança. Aproveitaram a semana anterior para conhecerem um ao outro. Harry tentou compreender a relutância da noiva em contar a novidade à família. Afinal, as circunstâncias eram muito bizarras, e era provável que Ginny estivesse decidindo como revelar a novidade. Ela lhe contou mais sobre a família, e ele descobriu que tinha no total, seis irmãos mais velhos. E Harry considerou que isso era um fator a ser levado em consideração alarmante. No entanto, todos os três irmãos mais velhos, moravam no exterior, e Ginny tinha pouco contato com eles, mas os que eram mais próximos a ela, seriam os já falecidos gêmeos Fred e George, e Ron, sendo que este último era cinco anos mais velho que ela, assim como ele próprio.

Entretanto, bem no íntimo, Harry não entedia tamanha hesitação por parte da noiva, em relatar o enlace matrimonial a família. Afinal, era um ótimo partido, e os Potter eram conhecidos por serem pessoas honradas. Ginny não tinha com o que se envergonhar. Ao contrário, a maioria das mulheres teria espalhado aos quatro ventos que iria se tornar mulher de Harry Potter. Tentou esquecer as três anteriores, que haviam recusado a proposta, e que Ginny aceitou por estar desesperada sobre sua situação financeira. Esse pormenor não vinha ao caso. Sentia-se um pouco magoado com a atitude da noiva. Sua família precisava ser comunicada.

Voltando ao presente, consultou o relógio de pulso, ainda na prefeitura, e imaginou onde Ginny teria se metido. Pelo menos ela contou sobre o enlace para algumas amigas, que já estavam lá. O que era estranho, pois não tivera problemas em avisar as amizades, mas relutou em revelar para a família, pensou pela centésima vez. Claro que, como iriam morar no apartamento da Amber Court, Ginny não poderia evitar falar com as vizinhas.

Harry voltou a consultar as horas, começando a entrar em pânico.

 _Ginny prometeu que iria se casar._

Não a conhecia muito bem, mas sentia que era cumpridora da palavra empenhada. Precisava vir à prefeitura para o matrimônio. Tinham feito um acordo.

E naquele instante de pânico.

 _Ginny Weasley apareceu._

E Harry compreendeu que ela não apenas pretendia cumprir a promessa, como também tentara ser convincente, porque viera vestida para... Uma ocasião especial.

Trajava um conjunto marfim, muito simples, com a saia cobrindo os joelhos, e uma pequena fenda do lado. O casaco tinha um corte que valorizava seu corpo, com as lapelas de cetim e os botões no mesmo material, deixando entrever uma blusa rendada. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos na nuca, e em vez de um véu, ela usava um chapéu minúsculo e gracioso. Contudo, era o seu rosto que mais chama a atenção. Os olhos castanhos claros brilhavam, as faces estavam rosadas e, a boca recebeu um toque de um batom na cor cereja, perfeito para sua boca. Harry achou que ela estava encantadora e linda.

Ginny atravessou a sala até alcançar, o noivo, fazendo Harry lembrar-se de que eram seus últimos momentos de liberdade. Mas, ao contrário do que pensara no início, se sentia feliz com a união. Ainda que fosse temporária.

— Desculpe o atraso, Harry. A manhã passou, e eu nem percebi.

— Você está aqui e é isso o que importa — disse ele e sorriu, se lembrando de algo. — Tenho algo para lhe dar.

— O que seria?

Harry voltou-se para uma caixa de papelão retangular e branca que deixou sobre uma cadeira próxima, abriu-a e retirou de dentro um buquê de rosas brancas, e entregou-o à noiva.

— Oh Harry, são lindas! Nem tinha me lembrado do buquê.

Assim falando, Ginny ergueu as rosas até o nariz e cheirou seu perfume, fechando os olhos. Para Harry, a beleza das flores não chegava nem aos pés dos encantos da noiva. Ginny estava, ou melhor, era, realmente muito linda.

— Estou começando a achar, que nós nos esquecemos de pensar em muitas coisas.

Ginny ergueu o olhar, preocupada.

— Mudou de ideia?

— Por quê? Ficaria contente se tivesse?

— Não. Mas, se está com dúvidas, posso compreender e não irei pressioná-lo a continuar o acordo.

— Estou seguro do que vou fazer — afirmou por fim.

Ginny nada disse, apenas tranquilizou-se com um gesto. Em seguida, Harry ofereceu-lhe o braço e, antes que pudessem raciocinar, o juiz deu início a cerimônia, enquanto todos se acomodavam em seus lugares. Harry colocou a aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda na noiva e ouviu-se dizendo "Sim". Ginny o encarou, sorrindo, colocou uma aliança em seu dedo também, e repetiu a mesma palavra sem hesitar. Só então Harry percebeu, o quanto temeu que ela se negasse a aceita-lo, e não apenas por causa dos sessenta milhões de libras. Ambos mantiveram o olhar um no outro sem saber o que fazer a seguir, e o juiz os declarou marido e mulher. E para finalizar disse:

— Pode _beijar_ a noiva.

Harry concluiu que deveriam ter ensaiado aquele beijo antes, pelo menos uma vez, ao longo da semana. Jamais imaginou como seria beijar Ginny Weasley em meio a uma platéia, havia mais ou menos umas cinquenta pessoas ali. Mas, então com muita delicadeza, segurou-lhe o rosto com suas mãos e aproximou-se, percebendo como Ginny estava nervosa. Seus lábios se encontraram por um breve instante, como asas de borboleta, e o beijo acabou. Mas, para ele foi como se tivesse decorrido longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados. E foi quando Harry se deu conta de que desejava mais, e que se dependesse dele, haveria muitos outros beijos. Mais demorados.

Uma salva de palmas e comentários alegres interrompeu seus devaneios, e o novo casal foi envolvido por abraços e parabéns.

A essa altura, Harry viu-se sem a noiva, entre os familiares em um dos lados da sala, e relanceou um olhar a procura de Ginny. No outro canto, ela também o procurava ansiosa. Isso o fez sentir-se melhor. Todas aquelas sensações eram muito estranhas. Embora tivesse iniciado a busca apenas de uma esposa com afinco, sempre achou que seria apenas um acordo comercial, e que marido e mulher viveriam sob o mesmo teto, mas cada qual, com sua vida. Já estava conformado em passar um ano de jejum sexual, a fim de cumprir o trato, porém, olhando para Ginny... Constatou que sua mulher era muito atraente, e Harry sabia, sem falsa modéstia, que era um homem interessante. E agora ambos estavam ligados da maneira mais tradicional possível. Não havia nada que os impedissem de sucumbir aos impulsos. Tinham doze meses pela frente, concluiu Harry sorrindo. Do outro lado da sala, Ginny também sorria, mirando a aliança dourada no dedo alunar, que reluzia a cada movimento.

Um ano... Começou a parecer um prazo muito curto.

* * *

Ginny estava para sair da prefeitura com seu marido, quando Luna perguntou, com sua voz tão inocente, que logo a deixou de sobre aviso.

— Para onde você e Harry vão agora?

— Bem — começou Ginny com cautela. —, Padma foi muito gentil e se ofereceu para cobrir minhas horas de trabalho neste fim de semana. Então, creio que iremos para casa e, começaremos nossa vida juntos.

— Calma ai, você não pode fazer isso na Amber Court.

— Por que não, Luna?

— Por mais bonito que seja o prédio e os arredores, não é lugar para uma lua-de-mel.

— Luna, como nosso casamento foi um tanto apressado, Harry e eu decidimos adiar a lua-de-mel. Temos muito o que providenciar.

E, só para si mesma acrescentou que o adiantamento seria bem longo, com a viagem de núpcias dentro de um ano — quando se divorciassem.

— Ginny querida, hoje é o dia do seu casamento. — Padma suspirou. — É uma data muito especial. Não vai querer voltar para seu apartamento!

— Não vou?

— Claro que não! — apoiou Luna, com uma expressão convicta.

— Então para onde eu quero ir? — indagou soando sem malícia alguma, mesmo sabendo o que amigas iriam sugerir.

— Para um lugar romântico — disse Padma, num tom fantasioso.

— Mas... — vacilou Ginny olhando desesperada para Harry do outro lado da sala, que conversava com os pais.

— Nós três temos um presente para vocês — disse Luna com um sorriso triunfante. — Um fim de semana e tanto!

— O que você quer dizer? — quis saber Ginny. Mas na verdade, não queria saber, pois já sentia o estômago embrulhando.

— Ligeira mudança de planos para hoje. — falou Padma piscando marota.

— De todas nós, suas colegas e amigas da Colette — disse Luna com um brilho no olhar que causou calafrios em Ginny. —, u'm fim de semana romântico para duas pessoas na _Pousada Sunset Inn_!

Era o local mais bonito e pitoresco da região. Uma casa de fazenda em estilo vitoriano, que foi reformada alguns anos atrás, para transforma-se em um refugio adorável e muito aconchegante, especial para... _Casais em lua-de-mel!_

— A sua carruagem espera lá fora, Cinderela — informou Padma, num tom formal e brincalhão, fazendo um rodeio com a mão.

— Que carruagem? — perguntou Ginny abobalhada, fitando as três amigas, e cada vez gostando menos do presente.

— Aquela grande limusine parada diante da prefeitura — apontou Parvati para um longo carro preto, estacionado em frente ao prédio.

— O motorista foi instruído para levar você e Harry direto para a pousada e ir buscá-los no domingo à tarde — notificou Luna, com um grande sorriso malicioso.

— Mas não posso ir agora, Luna. Não preparei uma mala. E é impossível viajar sem nada — disse Ginny desesperada, e ao dizer isso, ficou mais satisfeita, por que era a desculpa ideal.

— Já arrumamos uma valise — falou Padma ajeitando os cabelos. —, e ela já está na sua suíte Sunset Inn. Tem tudo o que você precisa para, bem, você sabe.

— Ela quis dizer "quase nada" — concluiu Luna com outro daqueles sorrisos que começavam a deixar Ginny arrepiada.

— Mas... Mas, e o Harry? — Ginny se sentia como um náufrago a procura de uma tabua de salvação — Ele não estava esperando por isso...

— Oh, não se preocupe. Tomamos conta do Harry também.

Mas ela estava sim, muito preocupada "em pânico" seria o termo correto. Não poderia dizer nada as amigas para não aceitar o presente. Seria muito rude, depois de todo dinheiro e trabalho que tinham gastado. Porém, como explicar que o casal que todos imaginavam estarem apaixonados a ponto de se casar as pressas, não desejava passar o fim de semana na Pousada Sunset Inn para casais em lua-de-mel? Não havia escapatória.

— Muito... Obrigada, meninas. Foi muito gentil da parte de vocês — Ginny tentou sorrir com sinceridade, e percebeu que fazia um esforço muito grande.

Luna, Padma e Parvati tinham sido muito doces, de fato. Era uma demonstração do quanto gostavam dela, apesar de só a conhecerem há um mês. Boas amigas eram difíceis de se encontrar. Assim, não desejava perdê-las de jeito nenhum!

— Obrigada. — Repetiu. — Tenho certeza de que Harry vai adorar a surpresa também.

* * *

Aliás, ao entrarem em seu quarto da _Pousada Sunset Inn._ Harry parecia estar contente até demais, observou Ginny.

Quando ela contou à ele o que as amigas tinham feito, ele soltou uma risadinha de puro deleite e ficou com um olhar brilhante. E naquele momento, enquanto observavam a suíte, ele parecia encantado, malicioso e, Ginny não soube ao certo, interpretar aquela expressão.

Por certo estava imaginando coisas. Por que Harry estaria contente com aquela situação?

Porém, precisava admitir que Sunset Inn era mesmo adorável. Romântica o suficiente para provocar sensações excitantes em qualquer um. Mas só sentiria isso, concluiu Ginny, quando amasse um homem, e que esse fosse seu marido de verdade. E por certo esse homem não era Harry Potter, porque, quando chegasse o momento de se apaixonar, seria por alguém disposto a passar toda a vida ao seu lado. Harry já deixou bem claro que não pretendia tal coisa, apesar dele ser seu marido, não haveria nada de muita intimidade, entre eles.

Contudo, ao pensar nessas coisas Ginny sentiu um estranho arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Não era medo, nem irritação, mas... _Desejo._

 _Não, nada disso! Era tensão, somente tensão._

Com seus cabelos negros e seus intensos olhos verdes, que parecia acariciar uma mulher, Harry conseguia provocar súbitas reações. Ainda mais em uma garota inexperiente, como ela.

Assim pensando, Ginny estudou o quatro. Era adorável, de onde poderia se ver um pequeno lago artificial. Mas adiante, o cenário era composto pelas colinas, sob um céu muito azul.

O mobiliário de estilo clássico, pareciam ser antiguidades do século passado, sobre as solidas tábuas do chão. Havia uma cômoda de mogno a um canto, com espelho ornamentado, apoiado sob esta. Uma mesa de centro com tampo de mármore, onde fora colocado um arranjo de flores, uma cadeira de balanço, e no centro. Uma esplendida cama ao estilo dossel com colunas.

Ginny fixou o olhar nessa direção, observando o leito antigo, com seu colchão estreito, nada parecido com aqueles modernos _king-sizes_. Fora feito para um casal que desejava dormir abraçado, muito próximo um do outro. _Forçadamente._

Se arrependeu de não haver trazido um livro para ler no fim de semana. De preferência uma história de aventuras e ação, sem nenhum pingo de romance.

— Nossa esse lugar é incrível. Suas amigas devem gostar muito de você para oferecerem um presente assim — disse Harry num tom animado.

Ginny maneou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Chego a me sentir culpada por não ter contado a elas sobre a verdadeira situação, deixando-as acreditar que nosso casamento é por amor.

Harry travessou o aposento e segurou-a de leve pelos ombros.

— Foi você quem quis que fingíssemos um casamento tradicional, Ginny.

— Sei disso. E não mudei de ideia. Mas não imaginei como seria difícil manter a farsa.

— Talvez possamos inventar um modo de facilitar as coisas.

Ginny o observou com curiosidade.

— O que quer dizer?

Harry deu de ombros, porém não conseguiu transmitir pouco-caso.

— Temos um ano inteiro para descobrir, certo? E todo o fim de semana para, tomar uma decisão.

Ginny não soube se gostaria muito de ter de "tomar decisões" nos próximos dias. Mas, então ele concluiu:

— Aprecio muito o que está fazendo por mim, Ginny. De verdade.

Ela suspirou, imaginando o que ele acharia quando abrissem as valises que Luna, Parvati e Padma haviam preparado por conta própria, pensando em enxovais para uma noite de núpcias.

Como se lesse sua mente, Harry indagou:

— Onde está a bagagem que elas prepararam para nós?

Ginny apontou para as duas valises minúsculas.

— Presumo que a florida seja a sua — Harry ergueu uma sem a menor dificuldade, pois estava leve demais. —, e a de couro deve ser minha.

Ginny imaginou se as três amigas teriam colocado apenas uma escova de dentes lá dentro. Em silêncio, pegou sua maleta e dirigiu-se à cama para abri-la.

Como temia a princípio, encontrou a valise recheada de coisas que uma noiva precisaria para uma noite de núpcias. Alguém casada por outros motivos, que não seriam os financeiros — é obvio. Para outra pessoa, que no caso não seria ela.

Retirou com cuidado uma garrafa de vinho branco, dois pequenos castiçais de prata com velas e uma minúscula nuvem de rendas e cetim preto, que deveria ser uma camisola. Sim, concluiu desesperada. As amigas tinham sido muito atenciosas. Não havia dúvida de que a leve e transparente camisola provocaria um efeito devastador.

Por sorte vieram também roupas de dormir. Entretanto, quase todas pareciam tão minúsculas quanto a camisola. A única que poderia cobri-la de modo mais completo era uma vermelha com tiras finas, que descia até os tornozelos — embora com cortes no tecido transparente aqui e ali.

Voltou-se e viu que Harry examinava o conteúdo da sua própria valise. Mas, ao contrário dela, ele parecia muito contente com os shorts e as cuecas de seda.

— Devo dizer que aquelas três têm muito bom gosto — constatou e de soslaio, avistou as roupas de Ginny. — Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas. — E esboçou um amplo sorriso, rindo.

Ginny tentou rir também, mas o som que saiu de sua garganta foi um tanto histérico.

— Elas são, muito criativas.

Harry ia questionar o comentário de Ginny, quando retirou da sua maleta uma sunga vermelha.

— Que beleza! Nunca usei uma desta cor.

Ginny afastou o olhar envergonhada.

— Porém, acho que elas se enganaram. Não é o meu...

— Tamanho? — concluiu Ginny, solícita logo mordendo o lábio, arrependida.

Como pudera dizer tal coisa? Indagou-se corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Estilo, — corrigiu-a Harry — não é o meu estilo.

— Entendi.

Ginny tratou de afastar as imagens que insistiam em assombrá-la. Não era o tipo de coisa que uma virgem deveria pensar, afinal de contas.

No entanto, um pensamento começou a definir-se. Quem sabe aquele casamento poderia de certo modo, fazê-la conhecer mais a respeito dos homens? Isso lhe traria uma nova experiência e quando, afinal se casasse por amor, saberia como agir.

Mas, Ginny tratou de esquecer tal raciocínio. O que era aquilo? Parecia sentir atração física por Harry.

Bem, talvez sentisse um pouco. Seria bobagem tentar negar tamanha evidência. Contudo, uma mera atração não era amor, e no fundo desejava se apaixonar. Nada de ficar extasiada só porque o atual marido tinha olhos expressivos, um sorriso encantador e um charme todo especial.

Estremeceu. Não iria se deixar dominar pelos encantos de Harry Potter. Seria como cair em uma armadinha, e bem sabia que não haveria futuro para aquele relacionamento.

Ginny cerrou as pálpebras, mas quando tornou a erguê-las, o marido a fitava e sorria de um jeito novo. Havia calor, desejo e admiração em seu semblante.

Uma espécie de descarga elétrica percorreu o corpo inteiro de Ginny. Não sabia quando aquilo se iniciou, porém, ao longo da semana de convivência, quando haviam principiado o conhecimento mútuo. Começou a sentir necessidades e anseios que jamais experimentou antes.

Seu coração encetou a bater com força, fazendo o seu sangue correr pelas veias, mais quente e sensual. Respirou fundo e tratou de acalmar-se.

— Até que me deram bastante roupa para usar — disse Harry. — E gostei do que colocaram na sua mala.

Ginny baixou os olhos e viu, embaraçada, que ainda segurava a camisola vermelha. Uma imagem surgiu diante dela, sem que consegui-se evitar: viu-se usando aquela peça vermelha sexy, e Harry nada.

— Mas gostei da camisola preta também. É muito bonita.

Bem, aquele ia ser um longo e enervante fim de semana, concluiu Ginny.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mais um capitulo, para vocês pessoal... Estou de folga do trabalho, e sem muita coisa para fazer aqui em casa, por isso, deu tempo o bastante para adiantar, mais alguns capítulos para vocês...

E como podem ver, as coisas entre Harry e Ginny, estão ficando mais complicadas, ou não... A Ginny, vai entrar em um grande dilema daqui por adiante, mas o Harry, bem digamos que ele vai saber aproveitar muito bem o que virá a seguir...

 **Aninha E. Potter —** Ana, você é a minha única que me faz companhia por aqui, ou pelo menos, é a unica que se pronuncia kkkk, mas quanto a suas previsões, não vou poder dizer se você está errada ou não, porque se disser, vai estragar a surpresa e o suspense, não é mesmo? Mas, no próximo capitulo, digamos que as coisas vão mudar, de certo modo... Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez, por acompanhar a fic... E por tudo isso, só posso dizer, aguarde e verá!


	7. A Noite de Núpcias

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **A Noite de Núpcias**

As fantasias voltaram a assaltar Ginny, quando horas mais tarde saiu do pequeno banheiro da suíte, vestindo a camisola vermelha. Bastante transparente, diga-se de passagem.

Harry estava usando um dos shorts de seda com que Luna, Parvati e Padma o haviam presenteado. Mas, para o alívio de Ginny, as três amigas demonstraram um pouco de bom senso e incluíram na bagagem um roupão de seda, que o marido também vestia naquele momento.

O único problema, era que ele não se dera ao trabalho de amarrar o cinto, constatou Ginny, evitando encará-lo.

Um calor intenso a invadiu. O que era muito estranho, visto que o ar-condicionado funcionava muito bem na suíte Sunset Inn.

Deu mais uma olhada no aparelho — que já havia regulado —, e percebeu que proporcionava uma temperatura amena e agradável.

 _Oh, sim. Todo aquele calor excessivo, provinha dela mesma e da presença do seu marido._

Observou quando ele tirava a rolha da garrafa de vinho, os músculos firmes no tórax que surgia sob o roupão, os dedos hábeis manejando o gargalo com delicadeza, como se fosse algo muito delicado que mantivesse entre as mãos. Como uma joia, ou, o corpo de uma mulher.

Ginny estremeceu.

 _Oras, que idéias absurdas!_ Concluiu, censurando-se.

No que estava pensando mesmo, quando sua mente fora desviada para os músculos e gestos de Harry? Ah sim. No calor que sentia.

Devia ser por causa do banho quente. Sem dúvida, esse era o verdadeiro motivo. Respirou fundo e tentou não dar importância a Harry. Mas, a sua presença ali, tão perto, era difícil de passar despercebida. Sentia-se muito atraída por sua beleza viril para conseguir parar de admirá-lo.

Não deveria ter tirado o conjunto que usou no casamento, decidiu, passando os braços em torno de si, num gesto tolo de autoproteção.

Porém, era evidente que não poderia permanecer vestida assim durante todo o fim de semana. Acabaria amarrotada e com uma aparência terrível. Era melhor guardar a roupa para quando voltassem para casa, no domingo. Isso significava que por, quarenta e oito horas, teriam de permanecer muito tempo no quarto, com aqueles trajes exíguos.

— Quer um copo de vinho?

Ginny aceitou com entusiasmo. Talvez a bebida a ajudasse a acalmar os nervos e dormir bem.

— Obrigada.

— Suas amigas também têm bom gosto para vinhos.

— Sim, elas sabem reconhecer as coisas de qualidade, eu acho.

Harry pareceu hesitar um instante, rodou o copo entre as mãos, e acabou indagando:

— Então... Qual a opinião delas a meu respeito?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, em especial por causa da genuína curiosidade do marido. Por que Harry queria saber aquilo? Afinal, o que importava para ele descobrir o que suas amigas achavam a respeito dele? Afinal de contas, ele teria pouco contato com elas durante o ano em que estivessem casados, morando em seu apartamento. E nunca mais voltaria a vê-las quando o contrato terminasse. Entretanto, apesar de tudo isso — que afinal, Harry já sabia muito bem — ele queria saber a opinião delas, à seu respeito. Ginny achou aquilo muito esquisito.

— Elas gostam de você. É claro que ficaram muito surpresas quando contei que meu noivo era o famoso Harry Potter.

— Famoso — repetiu ele, rindo. — Gostei do som dessa palavra.

Ginny sorriu.

— Mas estou certa de que, assim que ouviram, perceberam o motivo de eu ter me apaixonado tão depressa. Elas concluíram isso, é lógico. Afinal, você é um homem muito interessante.

— Acha mesmo? — ele indagou, com um brilho no olhar.

Ginny enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos. Talvez não devesse ter dito aquilo. O sorriso de Harry parecia ter significados ocultos. Percebendo isso, Harry disse:

— Foi assim mesmo que minha família reagiu sobre você, Ginny. Até a noite em que você foi jantar em nossa casa, eles pensavam que eu tinha escolhido a primeira garota que encontrei pela frente.

Dessa vez foi Ginny quem sorriu.

— E não foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?

— De jeito nenhum. Você foi a _quarta_ que eu pedi em casamento.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

— A quarta? Acabei em quarto lugar? — quis saber, achando graça, mas com certa irritação.

— Devo esclarecer que ainda não a conhecia, quando propus casamento às outras três. E sou capaz de jurar que, se a conhecesse, você seria a minha primeira escolha.

Ginny cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos com força, desviando o rosto e ergueu o queixo, fingindo indignação. E disse:

— Aposto que você diz isso para todas as garotas que acabaram em, quarto lugar.

Ouviu-se o ruído da seda do roupão, quando Harry levantou-se da cama e se pôs a atravessar o cômodo, dirigindo-se até Ginny. Que sentiu um braço roçando seu corpo e o perfume másculo penetrando suas narinas.

Sândalo, reconheceu aspirando com prazer. As amigas haviam incluído um sabonete com esse aroma na bagagem dos dois. A fragrância do marido a envolveu, como em um abraço muito apertado, deixando-a tonta por um instante.

Tratou de recompor-se, afirmando que tudo não passava de sua imaginação pelos últimos acontecimentos vertiginosos. Porém, uma sensação deliciosa começou a crescer em seu intimo, como se antecipasse os braços de Harry ao seu redor.

Voltou o rosto para ele. Encarando-o, e murmurou de novo, em tom de brincadeira, mas aparentando estar ultrajada:

— Quarto lugar?

Harry continuou a sorrir, oferecendo-lhe o vinho.

— Ora, deixe disso, Ginny. Não fique assim. Não precisamos ter a nossa primeira briga, logo na noite de núpcias.

Ela pegou o copo, que ele lhe oferecia.

— Acontece que estou me sentindo um pouco, tensa.

O sorriso de Harry adquiriu um ar irônico.

— Então, acho que preciso fazer alguma coisa para acabar com essa tensão.

Meu deus. Dissera de novo as palavras erradas. O que estava fazendo? Flertando com Harry Potter? E vestindo uma camisola escandalosa. O que ele achava? Que poderiam ter uma noite romântica? Estaria de modo inconsciente, tentando seduzi-lo?

Bem, ponderou, tratava-se do _seu marido,_ afinal,e se ela decidisse conquistá-lo, seria perfeitamente...

"Pare com isso!" Não haveria sedução nenhuma, nem agora, nem nunca. Não sabia seduzir, portanto, a quem desejava enganar?

Mas, afinal, isso não teria a menor importância, por que Harry devia conhecer a arte da fascinação de trás para frente, e poderia convencê-la a fazer qualquer coisa que...

"De jeito nenhum!" Ninguém seduziria ninguém naquele casamento, e ponto final!

Pelo menos, era provável que assim fosse.

— Então, aqui estou eu pensando... — Harry falava com uma voz aveludada, erguendo os dedos e deslizando o indicador, com toda suavidade, no ombro nu de Ginny. — O que fazer, para deixar minha esposa relaxada?

Um frenesi a percorreu ao sentir na pele, o toque dele. Um fogo lento e intenso parecia acariciá-la da cabeça aos pés. Jamais experimentara algo semelhante. Recordou-se de que, ao longo da semana, ela o surpreendera fitando-a com intensidade, e não compreendera o por quê.

Mas, naquele momento estavam a sós em um quarto de hotel, e começava a ter sensações muito violentas. E não sabia o que fazer.

Com um gesto nervoso e apenas para se ocupar com alguma coisa. Ginny levou o copo aos lábios, mas acabou derramando vinho nas mãos.

Embaraçada tentou enxugá-las, porém, muito rápido, Harry segurou-lhe o pulso, firme e calmamente.

— Permita-me.

E antes que Ginny percebesse o que ele pretendia fazer, levou a mão dela aos lábios e começou a sugar a bebida, deslizando a ponta da língua na pele sensível.

Um gesto simples, porém muito sensual e íntimo, que provocou uma espécie de vertigem em Ginny. Ela ficou imóvel, observando-o virar a palma para cima e passar a língua entre os dedos.

Sem querer, ela cerrou as pálpebras e respirou fundo, na esperança de acalmar as batidas violentas do coração. Quando tornou a encarar Harry, viu-o deslizar a boca para o seu pulso. Subir até o meio do braço e do ombro, sempre de maneira gentil e sem pressa.

— O que está fazendo, Harry? — indagou ela, num murmuro.

— Tentando, acalmá-la. Está dando certo?

 _Oh sim, estava. Ginny jamais se sentira tão relaxada._

— Sim. Devo dizer que funciona muito bem.

— Ótimo. — comentou Harry, sem parar com o "tratamento" nem por um segundo.

Ginny tentou forçar-se a impedi-lo de continuar com aquilo, dizendo que estava menos tensa e que poderiam passar o resto da noite jogando cartas ou Banco Imobiliário.

Todavia, as palavras não saíram, pois não conseguia controlar o próprio cérebro.

Ficou ali parada, cada vez mais presa em um estranho estado hipnótico, sempre mais excitada.

Ao contrario dela, Harry parecia muito senhor de si.

— Você tem gosto melhor que vinho, Ginny. Sabia disso?

Ela tentou explicar o que sentia, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi murmurar:

— Harry...

Com a ponta do nariz, ele acariciou-lhe o ombro, e fez a tira fina da camisola escorregar.

— E também é muito mais inebriante.

— Harry...

O marido tirou-lhe o copo da outra mão antes que ela o deixasse cair. Colocou-o junto sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e, a fez voltar-se a encará-lo. A expressão não deixava dúvidas sobre suas intenções, e Ginny sentia-se despreparada.

— Quero fazer amor com você, Ginny.

Todas as boas resoluções pareceram recuar, ela começou a achar que um jogo de baralho não seria nada interessante, quando havia tanta coisa para se fazer.

Mas era impossível. Jamais fora para a cama com um homem, e prometera a si mesma, desde criança, que só o faria com quem amasse. Mas, na realidade, sua inocência fora esmagada com a morte prematura e trágica de seus queridos irmãos e, com a necessidade de se tornar independente. O mundo em que vivia já não era o mesmo desde a época da feliz infância, e Harry a deixava em um estado de completa excitação.

Eram casados. Por certo que tudo não passava de um acordo legal, mas ficariam juntos como marido e mulher por um ano. Viveriam sob o mesmo teto, dia e noite. E se era assim que iria se sentir toda vez que Harry a olhasse ou tocasse, então uma intimidade seria inevitável. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, portanto, por que não ser nesse exato momento?

Mas... Desejava mesmo que Harry fosse o primeiro? Apesar da atração que ele lhe despertava, só o conhecia havia poucos dias. Bem, algumas mulheres iam para a cama com homens que mal conheciam. Era apenas uma questão de desejo físico, afirmou para si mesma, e, afinal, aquele era seu marido.

Enquanto se debatia em duvidas, Harry interpretou seu silêncio como consentimento. Por isso, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a na boca.

O beijo rápido que recebera na cerimônia não a preparou para aquilo. Um arrepio de intensa paixão e volúpia a acometeu ao ter a boca macia e ardente de Harry sobre a sua.

Então, Ginny aceitou os fatos, pelo menos naquele momento. Desejava-o com todas as fibras de seu ser. Não precisavam ir até o fim. Poderia apenas aproveitar algumas sensações novas. Se as coisas ficassem muito apavorantes, tinha o direito de fazê-lo parar. Harry entenderia em especial se explicasse que era a sua primeira vez. Sabia que ele era um cavalheiro. Por tanto, pararia, se assim lhe pedisse.

Porém, não levou em consideração se poderiam interromper o andamento do beijo com tanta facilidade.

Ginny entregou-se a caricia, colocando-se entre o tórax largo e viril, e tocando-o com seus dedos leves. Sentiu a pele rija e quente sob o roupão de ceda.

Esse era todo o encorajamento de que Harry precisava. Apertou-a de encontro a si, acariciando-lhe as costas e fazendo-a sentir o vigor de sua sensualidade.

O gesto decidido à fez perceber o quanto ele a desejava também. O marido a queria do modo mais básico possível. Essa constatação a deixou tonta de emoção. Jamais antes experimentou a excitação de um homem, em seu próprio poder como mulher. Esse conhecimento a fazia sentir-se muito confiante.

E ousada também. Embora trêmula, fez o roupão deslizar pelos braços fortes dele, e sentiu que caiu no chão com um ruído abafado.

Abraçaram-se com mais força, acariciando-se sem parar. Ginny tateou o físico do marido, descobrindo novas sensações fantásticas.

Queria continuar com a experiência. Já havia beijado rapazes algumas vezes, mas nada se comparava ao que sentia nos braços de Harry.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele prosseguiu, cada vez mais seguro e ardente. Tomou-lhe um dos seios com uma das mãos e o acariciou por cima da camisola.

Ginny soltou um gemido abafado, e Harry a beijou com mais intensidade. A dupla sensação do beijo na boca e do afago no seio túmido quase a fez desmaiar. Com esforço manteve-se em pé, pois suas pernas fraquejavam.

Tentou dizer algo que exprimisse seus sentimentos, mas a camisola começou a deslizar para baixo, enquanto Harry acariciava-lhe as coxas, fazendo-a desejar intensamente por uma satisfação vaga, que não compreendia.

Com gesto lento mais firme, Harry baixou-lhe a calcinha de renda, e acariciou-a, com total intimidade, fazendo-a estremecer de antecipação.

Dessa vez os joelhos de Ginny cederam, e Harry a segurou com firmeza para que não caísse. Os dedos experientes exploraram a parte interna das coxas, enquanto continuava a beijá-la, quase a imobilizando.

Ginny jamais havia experimentado nada tão forte, e a excitação era quase insuportável.

Os lábios do marido deixaram sua boca e sussurraram palavras indecorosas a seu ouvido. O êxtase era indescritível, porém, ainda não completo.

Harry levantou-a e carregou-a para a cama, a colocando sobre os lençóis macios. Deitou-se ao seu lado, passeando o olhar pelas formas despidas, e as curvas suaves.

Por um tempo que pareceu infindável, a Ginny, beijou-lhe os seios até fazê-la gritar. Com a língua, que parecia uma serpente, envolveu os mamilos intumescidos, quase a desesperando.

Ginny acariciou os cabelos negros e espessos do marido, e arqueou-se permitindo que voltasse a explorar a parte interna das pernas semi-abertas.

Quando pensava que não iria suportar mais, viu-o afastar-se um pouco e sorrir.

— Não se preocupe — Harry sussurrou com delicadeza.

E, para seu espanto, Ginny percebeu que estava tranquila e confiante. Conhecia Harry e, gostava dele. Muito. O que estavam para fazer parecia normal e certo. Que bom que seria ele o primeiro. Harry a estimava e seria gentil.

— Ainda não terminamos. Só quero... Tomar algumas precauções. Suas atenciosas amigas não se esqueceram disso também.

Por um instante, Ginny não entendeu sobre o que ele estava falando, apenas ansiando pela volta dos beijos e das carícias.

Harry se inclinou para a maleta e retirou algumas embalagens pequenas de plástico. Eram preservativos.

Então compreendeu, e ficou contente por ele ter lembrado.

— Depressa! — Ginny pediu, admirada com a própria ousadia.

Harry obedeceu sem pestanejar e voltou a deitar-se. Ficando de lado, frente a frente. Ginny passou as pernas pelos quadris de Harry, que a segurou com firmeza, fazendo-a girar.

Surpresa com o gesto brusco, Ginny viu-se sobre o tórax forte, a cabeça inclinada, os cabelos ruivos cascateando pelos ombros, braços e seios. Segurou-o firme, uma pergunta muda no olhar brilhante.

Por algum motivo secreto não desejava que Harry soubesse o quanto se sentia insegura. Desejava que a considerasse sexy, experiente e sedutora. E naquele momento não entendia muito bem o que o marido queria que ela fizesse. Assim, apenas o fitou, a respiração entrecortada, esperando por uma deixa.

— Quero que estabeleça seu próprio ritmo. — Harry entendeu a situação. — Em nossa primeira vez, desejo que esteja no controle.

Bem, isso era reconfortante. Ele se referia a "nossa primeira vez". Então, Harry esperava que houvesse outras... De qualquer modo, porém, Ginny continuava sem saber o que fazer.

Mas Harry a guiou e quando, por fim, seus corpos se fundiram por completo, Ginny deixou encapar um grito num misto de dor e prazer. Duas lagrimas escorreram-lhe pelas faces.

Com um gesto brusco, Harry afastou-se, mas viu-se preso entre os braços macios outra vez.

— Não! — exclamou Ginny.

Harry a apertou, fazendo-a sentir o contanto de sua rigidez, mas dessa vez não tentou penetrá-la.

— Ginny, por que não me disse que era virgem? Precisava ter me contado.

— Não pensei... Não sabia... Não sabia que...

— Ginny — Harry tirou-lhe uma mecha ruiva do rosto banhado de pranto e suor e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso e escaldante. — Não pretendia machucá-la... Me desculpe.

— Tudo bem. Não pare, por favor! Faça amor comigo.

— Mas... Você está sentindo muita dor...

— Só um pouco, vai melhorar. Agora será mais fácil, não é?

Harry sorriu, mas algo em sua expressão não a agradou. Parecia... Remorso.

Bem, não era momento para pensar nessas coisas. Poderiam conversar mais tarde. Tinham um ano pela frente.

— Não sei se será mais fácil, Ginny. Nunca fui para cama com uma virgem antes.

Ginny achou isso engraçado.

— Então, é sua primeira vez também.

De novo o sorriso entranho do marido a preocupou.

— Creio que sim, de certo modo.

— Vamos fazer amor Harry. Será a primeira vez para nós dois.

Pareceu-lhe que ele desejava falar alguma coisa, e teve certeza de que seria uma negativa. Entretanto, Harry apenas ficou em silêncio por um instante, olhando-a, como se não soubesse que atitude tomar.

E, de repente, quando Ginny já pensava que Harry iria afastar-se, ele se posicionou sobre ela, e a beijou. E com muita gentileza, tornou a penetrá-la.

Seguindo os instintos, Ginny facilitou-lhe os movimentos, ouvindo-o gemer de satisfação. A dor foi diminuindo a cada minuto e, de repente, estavam fazendo amor no mesmo ritmo.

Pouco a pouco a intensidade foi aumentando, à medida que Ginny sentia-se invadida por uma ânsia desvairada de completa realização. Sim, pensou, em meio à emoção, jamais voltaria a ser a mesma depois dessa noite.

E então parou de raciocinar, deixando-se ser levada apenas pelo sabor do momento, alcançando o clímax com tamanha felicidade que jamais sonhou existir.

Parecia que ela toda ardia em chamas para, segundos depois, diluir-se em cinzas. Quando tudo terminou, continuou trêmula, com Harry a segurando com firmeza. Incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer deixou-se ficar, aninhada nos braços fortes, com suas penas entrelaçada às dele.

Permaneceram assim, em absoluta quietude, por muito tempo. Ginny suspeitava que o silêncio de Harry se devia ao fato de não saber o que dizer. Sentiu o tórax largo, ir devagar, recuperando o ritmo normal da respiração, enquanto seu próprio coração voltava a bater compassado.

Pressentiu, mesmo sem ver, que Harry adormecera. Deu uma breve olhada em seu rosto e percebeu que, mesmo no sono, sua expressão mostrava recuperação.

Sentiu um nó no estômago, pois havia algo que não conseguia entender.

Por fim, também foi vencida pelo sono. Não foi assim que havia planejado sua noite de núpcias, lembrou, antes de mergulhar no esquecimento. E também, não havia se decidido se o inicio da vida com Harry fora algo bom ou ruim.

* * *

Harry acordou aos poucos, sentido que havia experimentado sensações novas e excitantes. Procurou adiar ao máximo o momento de enfrentar a realidade e esforçou-se para permanecer naquela doce semi-consciência o maior tempo possível.

À medida que a luz do sol penetrava pelas cortinas entreabertas, percebeu, de modo vago, que se encontrava numa cama estranha, muito mais estreita que a _king-size_ onde dormia em casa, e que... Não estava sozinho.

Ainda tonto e com sono, sentiu um corpo macio e delicado aninhado em seus braços, vislumbrou os cabelos ruivos cobrindo-lhe o peito como um suave cobertor. Fosse lá quem fosse à mulher, exalava a lavanda e sândalo, e outro aroma que não conseguia identificar. Por instinto, deslizou os dedos pelo seio redondo e firme, e ela suspirou contente. Quem seria? A pergunta surgiu em seu cérebro entorpecido. Embora tivesse tido sonhos maravilhosos, não se lembrava de nada.

Onde esteve? Onde encontrou aquela criatura? Talvez fosse alguma debutante que encontrara em alguma festa. Ou quem sabe, uma artista plástica a quem fora apresentado em alguma galeria de arte, no dia anterior. Ou uma dançarina. Ou vendedora da Chasan's, sua loja preferida. Garçonete? Cantora? Ou...

 _SUA ESPOSA!_

De repente, abriu os olhos, já totalmente desperto. Sim. Tudo voltara à memória. Casara-se na manhã anterior e viera com _Ginny Weasley_ passar uma falsa lua-de-mel naquela pousada escondida. E recordou que o casamento deveria ser somente de aparências, como pensaram a princípio.

Oh, Deus. As coisas não iam nada bem. Essa união de conveniência parecia que iria tornar-se bastante _inconveniente_ , afinal. Sabia que não conseguiria manter as mãos afastadas da sua esposa, desse dia em diante, pois ele havia gostado demais do que acontecera entre os dois, naquela cama estreita. E sabia também que fora o primeiro homem de uma virgem, portanto...

 _Era responsável por ela._

As garotas inexperientes costumavam dar um valor muito grande ao sexo e confundi-los com sentimentos sérios. Tinham também o lamentável hábito de considerar especial o homem com quem dormiram pela primeira vez.

E Harry temia que Ginny fosse levar a união a serio também, e imaginar que era algo... Único e inesquecível. Isso não era nada bom. Jamais em sua movimentada vida sexual deflorara uma moça. Se soubesse que Ginny era tão inexperiente, não teria tentado nada.

Se bem que ela não se mostrou nenhum pouco relutante, lembrou, sorrindo com ironia. E nenhum dos dois poderia ter imaginado que seria tão espetacular. Aliás, concluiu Harry, com relutância, não aconteceu apenas uma vez, por que durante a madrugada haviam acordado e...

 _DUAS VEZES?!_

Se Ginny fosse uma mulher com certo conhecimento sexual, não se importaria de ter consumado o casamento. Tudo ficaria mais prático, e Harry poderia ir para a cama com ela por doze meses, sem problemas. Ambos se sentiriam satisfeitos e depois do período estabelecido, diriam adeus sem remorsos.

Mas isso não aconteceria, visto que Ginny fora experimentar com _ele_ os primeiros prazeres da carne. As virgens ficavam repassando sem parar a primeira experiência como se fosse algo sagrado, o que para ele, era uma enorme bobagem.

E Ginny Weasley, sem dúvida, era do tipo de mulher que colocaria uma ênfase de propósito em certos detalhes. Pensaria que, o que acontecera entre os dois era importante, enquanto para Harry...

 _O que significou para ele, Harry Potter, o ato sexual que desfrutou?_

Bem, um episódio qualquer, é claro, mas... Com certo significado. Foi a primeira vez para sua esposa. Algo sério para ele? Evidentemente, que não. Porém, seria para ela.

Ginny espreguiçou-se ao seu lado, murmurando palavras sem sentido, típicas de uma mulher que passou a noite com um homem que a satisfizera. A preocupação de Harry misturou-se a um absurdo senso de orgulho, e mais alguma coisa que não conseguiu identificar.

Pelo menos fizera com que Ginny vivesse uma primeira noite inesquecível. Pior seria se tivesse perdido a virgindade com um bruto qualquer, egoísta e insensível.

Nossa, isso seria era ainda pior, decidiu Harry, entrando em desespero. Agora sim, a primeira experiência iria se tornar em algo a mais para Ginny, um acontecimento para se relembrar para sempre. E justo _ele_ fora o causador disso.

Então, a ideia de que Ginny pudesse ter dormido com um devasso qualquer, sem rosto e sem princípios fez surgir um monstro em seu peito, que urrava de raiva e ciúme. Não tolerava imaginá-la ao lado de outro, por mais absurda e estranha que fosse a sensação.

"Pare com isso, Potter!" ordenou a si mesmo, preparando-se para vê-la despertar. "Ginny pode ser meiga, amorosa e linda, mas não passa de mais uma em sua cama. Nem melhor, nem pior que as outras. Não precisa ficar sentimental."

Observou-a esticar os braços e as pernas, parecendo uma gatinha manhosa, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Afastou da testa uma mecha ruiva. Os olhos castanhos se abriram aos poucos, pesados de sono e sem enxergar nada de verdade, como aconteceu com ele mesmo a alguns minutos atrás.

Ginny sorriu para ele, e Harry admirou a pele do rosto dela, macia e rosada, e desejou possuí-la outra vez, com uma intensidade absurda.

"Não se deixe dominar assim pela luxúria, Potter!"

— Bom dia — Ginny murmurou, se espreguiçando e o fazendo recordar tudo o que acontecera entre os dois há poucas horas atrás.

"Esqueça Potter!"

— Bom dia, Ginny. Como se sente?

Ginny soltou um longo suspiro profundo e relaxado, que falava por si só.

— Fantástica... Um pouco dolorida aqui e ali, mas muito feliz.

Em seguida enrubesceu num tom muito próximo a cor dos cabelos, como se percebesse o que aquelas palavras implicavam. Harry nunca havia acordado ao lado de uma mulher recatada. Sempre tivera garotas experientes que não tinham intenções românticas a respeito do sexo, e que demonstravam sua satisfação de maneira bem... Explícita.

Entretanto, o modo como Ginny corou e baixou os cílios, despertou algo em seu íntimo que jamais julgara possuir. Naquele momento, compreendeu o que os poetas queriam dizer com _união de almas._ Percebeu que nenhuma das moças vividas e experimentadas na arte da sedução que conheceu, tinham conseguido excitá-lo como uma Ginny ruborizada, nua e inocente, ali ao seu lado.

— Sabem o que dizem quando ficamos com o corpo dolorido? — perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

Ginny maneou a cabeça em negativa, cada vez mais vermelha, e cada vez excitando-o mais.

— Que deve-se subir na sela do cavalo em seguida.

Ginny soltou uma risada abafada, porém Harry sabia que ambos não se sentiam muito à vontade, cada qual com seus motivos.

— Está bem de verdade, Ginny?

Ela hesitou um instante, antes de dizer:

— Acho que sim.

— Mas, não tem certeza...

— Não sei como devo me sentir, ou o que fazer. Também não sei o que devo lhe falar. É tudo muito confuso.

Foi à vez de Harry hesitar um momento, e depois indagou:

— Por que não me disse ontem, que nunca dormiu com um homem antes?

Ginny deu de ombros, mas havia de descuidado em seu gesto. E puxou o lençol até o queixo como se só então tivesse notado a própria nudez e isso a perturbasse. Mas, por mais estranho que parecesse, Harry sentiu que o que a incomodava não era estar nua, mas a nova situação.

— Não sei por que não lhe contei Harry. Quis que você pensasse que eu era experiente. Tive medo de que não me quisesse, se soubesse que era virgem.

— Ginny...

O coração de Harry lhe dizia que a teria possuído de qualquer jeito. Saber que foi o primeiro e que ninguém antes a tocou, tornava tudo mais... Especial. E isso, de maneira menos aparente, o deixava ainda mais amedrontado. Quando o silêncio perdurou, Ginny insistiu:

— Teria continuado? Quero dizer, continuaria a me querer?

Harry respirou fundo e deitou-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e encarando-a. Depois, inclinou-se e beijou-a na testa com meiguice. Ginny o observou fazer isso, curiosa.

— Creio que não teria resistido Ginny, não importa o que fosse.

E isso era ainda mais apavorante.

Porém, Ginny pareceu não perceber sua aflição, porque sorriu ante a declaração. E nada mais disseram, permanecendo bem juntinhos.

E Harry descobriu outra coisa, naqueles momentos de aconchego junto a Ginny. Sempre, depois que passava uma noite com uma mulher, levantava primeiro, e enquanto ela ainda se espreguiçava semi-adormecida, vestia-se, escrevia um bilhete amável de despedida e ia embora. Sem remorsos, adeus ou recriminações. Simplesmente ia embora. Mas naquela manhã...

Não poderia partir deixando uma nota na mesinha de cabeceira. E dessa vez havia motivos para remorso. Não pelo que fizeram na véspera, mas porque daquele momento em diante as coisas iriam se complicar. Viveriam um ano como marido e mulher, mesmo se a união estivesse baseada em interesses financeiros e não em emoções, mas... Tudo parecia ter mudado.

Harry não fazia ideia de como começar a agir. Sob seu ponto de vista, tudo devia continuar como o planejado. Uma convivência durante alguns meses, divertindo-se com sexo, e depois uma despedida amigável, cada qual usufruindo de sua parte no plano.

Só esperava que, depois do que aconteceu, Ginny pensasse como ele. Caso contrário alguém sairia magoado nessa história. E isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

— Harry?

A voz de Ginny, apesar de suave e baixa, o fez estremecer assustado. Oras, teriam doze meses para resolver tudo.

— Sim?

— Acho que não devemos mais fazer... Isso.

— Fazer o quê?

— O que fizemos.

Harry achou aquilo um absurdo. Foi uma noite de prazer e tanto. Por que deveriam renunciar a essas alegrias? Como Ginny podia imaginar uma coisa dessas?

— Por que não? — quis saber atônito.

Ginny aconchegou-se ainda mais, porém respondeu:

— Creio que não seria conveniente.

Harry ficou em silêncio, tentando compreender o sentindo exato daquilo. Será que a esposa estava apenas se referindo a ficarem deitados na cama pela manhã? Ou era contra dormirem nus, ou...

Mas Ginny esclareceu suas duvidas, explicando a seguir:

— Não devemos mais fazer amor.

— E por que não? — Harry tentou controlar o pavor absurdo que o acometeu. — Foi tão ruim assim, para você?

A segunda pergunta tentou soar como uma piada, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado.

— Não, foi sensacional Harry. Mas não é essa a questão.

— Então qual é?

— Apenas que não é uma boa ideia.

— Poderia ser mais explícita? — Harry começara a perder a paciência.

Dessa vez, Ginny se afastou e sentou-se, apertando o lençol de encontro aos seios, sem perceber que o tecido retesado delineava muito bem suas formas graciosas, deixando Harry louco de paixão.

— Nosso casamento é de conveniência.

— E não acha muito conveniente nos sentirmos atraídos? Ginny, somos casados e gostamos da companhia um do outro.

— No entanto, acidentes acontecem. E se eu ficar grávida?

— Tomarei muito cuidado para que isso não aconteça.

— De qualquer modo, ninguém pode garantir que não venha acontecer.

Então Harry percebeu que Ginny não estava preocupada apenas com a gravidez, mas com algo bem diferente, só que não conseguia atinar o quê.

— Não teremos total segurança — Ginny continuava. — Só a abstinência. Não quero ter um filho sabendo que ficarei sozinha em breve. Por isso, acho que devemos nos manter distantes.

Harry exasperou-se.

— Se ficar grávida, coisa que duvido, aceitarei a responsabilidade, e vou cuidar de você e da criança. Não deixarei faltar nada.

Ginny riu. E ele indignado continuou:

— Duvida? Darei tudo de bom e do melhor para você e o bebê.

Ginny arregalou os olhos como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

— Então acha que as coisas são assim tão simples?

— Claro que são!

— E o que você me diz, do que o dinheiro não pode comprar?

Dessa vez foi Harry quem pareceu não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Do que você está falando? O dinheiro compra tudo.

— Harry, se nosso filho nascer depois que nós nos divorciarmos, você estará por perto às duas da manhã quando ele chorar? Vai alimentá-lo, trocar suas fraldas? Tomará conta dele quando eu estiver no trabalho? Estará lá quando ele crescer e for para escola, e desenhar um cartaz para o dia dos pais?

Algo no ultimo comentário fez Harry sorrir. Jamais haveria um menino ou menina preparando um presente para ele nos dias dos pais.

Era um absurdo. Na verdade, nunca quisera ser pai. Contudo, por um estranho motivo esse pensamento o entristeceu. Ginny tinha o poder de fazê-lo sentir coisas tão esquisitas...

— Acho que está exagerando e imaginando coisas demais, Ginny.

— Mas se isso acontecesse, estaria lá, ao meu lado?

— Não vai acontecer.

— E se acontecesse?

Harry a fitou, resignado.

— Muito bem. Não teremos mais intimidades sexuais. Está contente? De agora em diante, cada um dormirá em seu canto, certo?

Qualquer coisa para terminar com aquela discussão. Poderiam conversar com mais calma em outra ocasião. Ginny balançou a cabeça com tanta força que o lençol deslizou para baixo, revelando os seios perfeitos. Harry desejou derrubá-la sobre o colchão, beijar-lhe os mamilos rosados e possuí-la de novo, e...

— Não. Cada um ficará em seu quarto, Harry. Conforme planejamos no início.

Ele ficou pasmo.

 _Depois das delicias inomináveis que haviam compartilhado? Que absurdo!_

— Quando voltarmos amanhã, cada qual ocupará um dormitório no apartamento.

— E até lá? Ainda temos uma noite aqui... — comentou Harry, com malicia, embora se sentisse confuso. Jamais uma garota o colocou para fora da cama. _E tratava-se de sua esposa._ — Onde vamos passar o resto do fim de semana? Caso não tenha percebido, este quarto é pequeno, não temos muita bagagem e viemos com a limusine alugada por suas amigas. A menos que queira pegar um táxi, voltar para casa e deixá-las com suspeitas de que existe algo de errado conosco.

Ginny tornou a dar de ombros, revelando ainda mais o corpo, e fazendo-o cerrar as pálpebras, para evitar a visão tentadora que lhe era negada.

— Pode ficar com a cama Harry. Dormirei no sofá. Há um quiosque de revistas no saguão do hotel, e poderemos comprar livros. Além do mais, existem jogos e um salão de ginástica. Não vai faltar distração.

* * *

Ginny fechou a porta do banheiro e encheu de água a banheira, jogando sais perfumados. Pois, precisava relaxar. Mas, em vez de entrar no banho, sentou-se no chão e chorou.

Como pudera deixar as coisas chegarem aquele ponto? Cometera um erro. Como pudera agir daquele jeito? No que estava pensando? Bem, esse foi o problema. _Não pensara._ Deixou-se dominar pelos sentidos. Sua reação ao marido fora algo súbito e básico, que não conseguiu controlar. Porém, naquele instante, não sabia o que fazer. Havia se tornado uma pessoa diferente, física e mentalmente, e tudo por causa do que aconteceu.

Jamais presumiu que as coisas pudessem tomar aquele rumo entre um homem e uma mulher, e que duas pessoas pudessem desejar tanto uma à outra. E que esse desejo criava um vínculo tão forte. Quem diria que iria se ver tão ligada e ansiosa por Harry Potter?

Era por isso que dissera que não deveriam fazer amor outra vez. Não temia ficar grávida, embora isso também fosse uma fonte de preocupação. O que a fazia estremecer de medo, na realidade, era entender que se continuassem a ter intimidades, ficaria presa ao marido para sempre, amando-o cada vez mais. E quando chegasse a hora de dizer adeus...

Mas Ginny enrijeceu ante o que lhe ocorreu com tamanha espontaneidade "amando-o cada vez mais". Não. Era impossível. Não amava Harry. Mas será que isso já acontecera? Ponderou, abismada. Se entregou a ele porque estaria apaixonara? Sempre prometera a si mesma que só se entregaria ao homem à quem amasse.

Não. Só porque o considerava charmoso, lindo, gentil, generoso e simpático não era motivo para achar que o amava. Mas sentia-se tão bem com ele. Harry a tornava feliz e com o coração aquecido.

A banheira já estava quase cheia. Ginny fechou a torneira, apanhou uma toalha e enterrou o rosto nela. Não queria Harry a ouvisse soluçar. Poderia concluir que chorava por sua causa, e isso a irritava. Afinal, tinham feito um acordo comercial.

Mas, não conseguia esconder o pranto escorrer sem cessar, fazendo-a estremecer a cada soluço abafado. Nunca fora de chorar com facilidade, mas o medo de estar amando Harry deixava-a confusa e desolada. O marido deixara muito claro que jamais se comprometeria com ninguém para sempre. Assim, perdera-o antes mesmo de tentar conquistá-lo.

Não podia permitir-se sentir nenhum sentimento profundo por Harry Potter. Não deveria amar alguém que a abandonaria dentro de alguns meses e que fora honesto o suficiente para deixar o pormenor escrito e assinado.

Harry esclarecera que só se casou por causa dos milhões do avô, e que jamais o faria por toda a vida.

"Não posso gastar lágrimas com um sujeito como esse!"

Ginny rezou para conseguir superar o que lhe doía no peito.

Cada vez que olhava para Harry, seu ritmo cardíaco acelerava. Precisava controlar-se e abafar o que sentia, pois em breve tudo estaria acabado.

Desse modo, enxugou as lagrimas e entrou na banheira.

* * *

 **N/A:** Vai, eu sei, podem dizer... Sim, eu sei que sou muito boazinha, por estar postando mais um capitulo... Bom, as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas, para o lado da nossa "recatada Ginny"... Já o Harry, bem todo mundo já está careca de saber, que ele é lerdo, no quesito dos próprios sentimentos, e quando eu digo lerdo, estou dizendo que até uma tartaruga apostando corrida com ele, vai conseguir vencer... Enfim, aguardem os próximos capítulos, haverá algumas pessoas importantes que iram aparecer, e que podem complicar as coisas ainda mais, ou então, ajudar a dar um empurrãozinho, para esses dois se entenderem... É o que vamos ver, no que virá a seguir...

 **Aninha E. Potter —** Siiim, Ana você ainda vai se emocionar muito com esses dois, talvez, não tanto quanto eles próprios ahahaha... Mas, quanto ao Harry respeitar a Ginny, bem ele tentou fazer isso, mas digamos que o "libido" dele foi mais forte, e digamos também que ela não foi muito resistente, não é mesmo? Mas, quanto a isso, não podemos culpa-la... Ah, sim, esses dois foram feitos um pro outro, não canso de dizer isso! hahahaha... Então, sobre a Fanfic Inesperado, eu estou lendo, ainda não terminei, mas gostei bastante também... E se tiver outras ai, para sugerir, pode mandar ver! E obrigada, mais uma vez pelos Review's Ana!

 **Maria. Rita 123 —** Seja bem-vinda Maria! Ah, que maravilhoso, fico muito feliz, que você tenha gostado Ma... Sim, os sentimentos deles estão mudando, mas eles ainda estão um pouco confusos e resolutos, algumas coisas ainda vão ter que rolar, pra eles derrubarem essas barreiras, principalmente o Harry... Mas, continue por aqui, e me mande mais reviews, adoro saber que você estão gostando... E muito obrigada!


	8. Planos Interrompidos

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Planos Interrompidos**

"Dormirei no sofá."

A frase voltou a assombrar Harry na tarde de domingo, quando fora embora da _Pousada_ _Sunset Inn_ com Ginny.

Jamais permitiria como cavalheiro que era que ela ficasse desconfortável, enquanto ele permanecia tranquilo na cama. Portanto, lógico, no sábado a noite, depois de passarem o dia conversando sobre trivialidades e jogando cartas, recusou-se a dormir na cama e se acomodou no sofá.

Aquele fim de semana foi o mais espetacular e o mais horrível que já tivera, apenas quarenta e oito horas. E não podia deixar de pensar que era apenas o início do casamento. Seria um longo ano aquele, concluiu com um suspiro.

Assim, os recém-casados pensaram a dirigirem-se cada qual para seu quarto, no apartamento de Ginny.

O que imaginara, afinal? Perguntou-se, com raiva. Que conheceria uma garota, e depois de mal dizer-lhe bom-dia, a pediria em casamento. Pagaria a ela uma boa soma por isso. Mudariam-se para o apartamento dela, e depois transaria com ela sem se importar com o futuro?

Sim. Na realidade, fora isso mesmo o que ele planejara. No entanto, isso não vinha ao caso.

Logo que chegou no apartamento, jogou a maleta sobre o cama e começou a abri-la. O problema era que nada estava ocorrendo conforme o que desejara, e costumava controlar tudo ao seu redor.

Algo que havia pensado ser tão simples, não era, e o casamento arranjado começava a escapar por entre seus dedos. E não conseguia tirar Ginny da cabeça.

Isso não era uma surpresa, afinal, estavam casados e iriam compartilhar o mesmo teto por um ano. O que mais o afligia era que não conseguia parar de relembrar o perfume dela, o qual descobriu ter um inebriante aroma floral, o qual o fascinava. E também a maciez de sua mulher naquela noite de núpcias, na pequena suíte da _Pousada_ _Sunset Inn_.

Recordava o calor da sua pele, sua sensualidade natural que o havia deixado louco. E, imaginava como fazer para voltar a possuí-la.

"É bom esquecer isso, Potter! Ginny deixou bem claro que não iria permitir a repetição do que houve naquela noite."

E, conforme o previsto, nada tornou a acontecer entre os dois durante a primeira semana de casados.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Ginny levantou cedo e foi trabalhar, deixando Harry sozinho para defender-se contra a _perigosa_ criatura peluda chamada Bichento. Ginny afirmou se tratar de um gato, mas a maciça bola alaranjada fez com que ele se convencesse de que era uma _espécie_ _de pantera._

O animal o seguia por toda parte, lambendo os bigodes como se esperasse, que a qualquer instante, iria vê-lo cair no chão, ou ferir-se, a fim de atacar a _vítima_ _indefesa._

Na terça-feira à tarde, Harry começou a acreditar que talvez fosse melhor seguir o conselho do seu pai e ir trabalhar na empresa da família, na _Potter Transport_. Resistiu até aquele momento, e James nunca se opusera, já que todos da família tinham o mesmo conceito a seu respeito: um sujeito ocioso e desinteressado em uma carreira. E essa também era, a _opinião_ do próprio Harry.

Entretanto, de repente, por algum motivo desconhecido, além do fato desejar escapar do olhar vigilante de Bichento, Harry viu-se experimentando sensações muito esquisitas. Como por exemplo, um senso de _orgulho_ _profissional_ e uma vontade de ter um _objetivo na vida_.

Afinal, era isso que _os_ _maridos_ faziam, não? Eles eram provedores do lar. Talvez fosse a hora de começar a fazer o mesmo.

Portanto, na quarta-feira de manhã, começou a desempenhar suas funções como _vice-presidente_ na empresa paterna, realizando tarefas para as quais os executivos temporários eram designados. E precisava demonstrar um certo valor para obter responsabilidades maiores.

Quando chegou a sexta-feira, Harry teve uma revelação. Gostava do trabalho, e era muito bom no que fazia. Começou a sentir um forte senso de propósito, a impressão de ser necessário e de ter mérito para com os outros e para si mesmo. E, além disso, teria o que conversar com Ginny no fim do dia.

E o casal precisava muito ter assuntos, depois de uma semana, quase sem se falar. Excluindo o breve interlúdio erótico na noite de nupcias. Evitavam conversar e permanecer muito perto um do outro.

Harry resolveu que naquela noite seria diferente. Estava farto de ver a esposa evitando-o, saindo correndo pela manhã a fim de não cruzar com ele na sala. Ou presenciar a volta dela bem tarde, exausta e pronta para escapar para seu quarto. Além disso, sempre que possível, Ginny saía para ir ao apartamento daquela senhora, para encontrar-se com as amigas... Sem o marido, é claro.

E ele sentia falta de sua companhia, admitiu Harry, irritado. Queria olhar para o rosto bonito de Ginny, e passar o dedos pelos longos cabelos ruivos e sedosos, inalar seu perfume floral doce e natural, que o deixava zonzo. Tinha saudade do som da sua voz, do sorriso, da risada alegre. Oras, sentia falta até dos jogos de carta.

Tinha saudade de Ginny, pensou com muito desespero. E a desejava de volta, sob quaisquer condições que ela o impusesse. Aguentaria os quartos separados, se assim fosse sua vontade, porém não suportaria mais viverem separados. Não durante doze meses. Nem ao menos por doze dias.

Achou que eram sentimentos muito estranhos, aqueles. Jamais quisera alguém como queria Ginny. Nunca desejou sentar-se na mesma sala com uma mulher, conversando amenidades, pois, até conhecer a esposa, qualquer conversa desinteressada com uma moça era perda de tempo. Pelo menos, foi assim que se relacionara até dias atrás.

 _E agora queria mais, e seria essa noite._

Não iria forçá-la a fazer nada, evidente, mas por outro lado não iria mais tolerar que ela o evitasse, como se ele fosse uma doença infecciosa. Existia uma forte química entre eles que acontecera assim que puseram os olhos um no outro. E nas semanas seguintes, essa força estranha só aumentou.

Harry não tinha certeza do que se tratava, mas conseguia senti-la muito bem, sempre que a via ou a tocava.

Ginny também sentia, sem dúvida. Os olhares com que ela lhe lançara, o surpreendera e faziam-no perceber o desejo, frustração e ansiedade. Eram todos muitos breves, e a esposa logo desviava a cabeça, para que ele não à percebesse. Contudo, isso representava um sinal de... Interesse, concluiu Harry, sem hesitação.

Precisavam se entender.

— Ginny? — chamou-a, assim que chegou no apartamento, às seis horas, na sexta-feira.

Não se surpreendeu ao não obter resposta. Desde o dia que começaram a trabalhar, ele sempre chegava primeiro em casa. Viu Bichento aproximar-se com seu andar bamboleante de fera indolente e esfregar-se em seus tornozelos. Deu um passo para o lado, a fim de deixar o animal passar, e sentindo-se um idiota por ter medo dele.

Mas, Bichento pareceu não se importar muito com esse procedimento do novo morador do apartamento. Tratou de acomodar-se no sofá da sala e lamber os pelos, com método.

Harry mal havia entrado, quando Ginny chegou também. Usava os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, algo que não fazia com frequência, embora Harry gostasse muito. E estava vestida com trajes para o trabalho, saia justa azul-clara de cós alto, que chegava na altura dos joelhos, e um suéter cor creme de gola alta, disposto por dentro da saia. E lá estava o habitual broche de âmbar, que, segundo Harry, devia ser uma joia de família, visto que ela não o tirava.

De fato, era um enfeite muito original, diferente de tudo que ele já vira e, sem falsa modéstia, era um bom conhecedor de jóias. Sempre pensava em questiona-la a respeito da origem da peça, mas Ginny não lhe dava chace alguma.

Entretanto, nessa noite, ele não queria falar sobre isso. Tinha outras ideias em mente.

— Olá — saudou-o Ginny, passando pelo marido, apressada e evitando tocá-lo. As palavras seguintes soaram tensas, como sempre acontecia quando conversavam. — Me desculpe pelo atraso, de novo. Mas, vou ficar pouco tempo, por que tenho que sair outra vez para jantar com Luna, Parvati e Padma. Prometi encontrá-las no _JJ's_. E não posso deixar de comparecer, é muito importante. Há sanduíches na geladeira. Se quiser, pode pedir uma pizza.

— Acho que não — replicou Harry, com humildade.

O tom dele a pegou de surpresa, e então ela voltou-se para ele.

— Tudo bem. Creio que há frango frito no freezer. Ou costeletas de porco. Você pode...

— Não estava me referindo a isso quando disse "acho que não".

— Não?

— Não.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa, e o marido achou o gesto irresistível.

— Do que se trata então?

— Me referi ao fato de você estar saindo de novo.

Ginny ficou parada encarando-o, calada. E ele continuou:

— Você tem me evitado a semana inteira.

— Não é verdade, Harry. Ando muito ocupada. Aliás, sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. Tenho inúmeros afazeres, e...

— Está me evitando, Ginny. E isso vai parar, hoje.

Ginny o encarou e engoliu um seco. Como sempre acontecia, desde que passaram a morar juntos, e ela desejou atirar-se nos braços fortes e beijá-lo repetidas vezes. A cada dia tornava-se mais difícil resistir a esse impulso, porque, por instinto suas mãos sempre procuravam segurar Harry. A semana estava sendo uma verdadeira provação, pensou, pela milionésima vez. E havia muitas ainda para enfrentar e, quem sabe, sobreviver.

O fato de Harry estar trabalhando para o pai não ajudava muito, porque todas as noites tinha de vê-lo usando um daqueles ternos elegantes que o deixavam muito bonito e atraente, quase irresistível. Nessa ocasião em especial, ele usava um cinza-escuro com listras finas, e sua aparência era casual e sexy. E o nó da gravata cor de vinho, estava frouxo.

Ginny observou o marido tirar o paletó e ajeitá-lo no sofá. A seguir, desabotoou os punhos da camisa e enrolou as mangas, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer algo muito importante.

Cruzou os braços e adquiriu a postura de quem ia dar um comando. Entretanto, ao abrir a boca para dizer algo, acabou ficando imóvel, pois naquele mesmo instante foi interrompido por uma série de rápidos toques na campainha, a suas costas.

Para espanto de Ginny, Harry ignorou o som e continuou a encará-la.

— Não vai atender? — ela quis saber, sustentando o olhar do marido.

— Não quero.

— Por que não?

— Fiz planos para nós dois, que não incluem outras pessoas.

Para o alívio de Ginny, os toques retornaram com mais insistência. Então ela apontou para a porta.

— Creio que não podemos ignorar isso.

Harry não alterou sua postura, nem entonação, e continuou a encará-la do jeito que a deixava louca para saber que planos eram aqueles.

— Talvez, se fizermos de conta que não estamos ouvindo, quem quer que seja, vá embora e nos deixe em paz.

Mas, a pessoa do lado de fora não parecia pensar o mesmo, pois não paravam de insistir.

— Acho que não dará certo, Harry.

Resmungando, ele deu meia-volta, mas não em direção à entrada, e sim para seu quarto, murmurando:

— Então, atenda você mesma.

Ginny desejou rumar para o quarto de Harry, e perguntar-lhe o que ele queria, por que sentia muito a falta dele e desejava compartilhar cada momento em sua companhia.

Hesitava em abrir a porta, mas foi quando ouviu a voz de Hermione. Como um raio, antes que a melhor amiga desistisse e fosse embora, escancarou a porta com um grito de alegria. Pois, lá estavam os dois!

— SURPRESA! — exclamaram Ron e Hermione em uníssono.

Por um longo momento, Ginny nada fez além de olhá-los. Hermione trazia os volumosos cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo estilizado, com alguns cachos caindo ao rosto. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam, e parecia contente como quando passou no concorrido vestibular de direito na _Birkbeck, Universidade de Londres_ * _._

Seu irmão Ron também sorria, os cabelos ruivos precisando de um bom corte e o semblante estava reluzindo em animação.

Ambos estavam bem vestidos, mas casualmente. Hermione vestia uma camiseta sem mangas azul-clara, com uma calça _jeans skinny,_ calçando uma confortável _mocassim_ branca. E Ron vestia uma simples regata branca, jogada por cima desta uma camisa social na cor caqui, calça _jeans slim_ , e calçando tênis da marca _all star_.

No geral estavam bem alegres, o que era normal, pois acabaram de voltar de Paris. Ginny pensou que gostaria muito de estar do mesmo modo.

Mas o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo ali? Apesar de tudo, exultava por vê-los ali. Só desejava que tivessem comunicado a visita com antecedência.

— Viemos celebrar... — anunciou Hermione, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Ginny sentiu um frio na boca do estômago. Mas, mesmo assim indagou com cautela:

— Celebrar o quê?

Hermione fitou o teto, fingindo paciência.

— Seu casamento, Ginevra. Sobre o qual esqueceu de nos falar, e por causa disso, vai nos pagar muito caro.

— Isso mesmo. Vai levar algum tempo até que possamos perdoá-la por ter se casado sem nos comunicar — disse Ron, parecendo irritado e ofendido de verdade.

E Hermione concordou com o namorado.

— Como pode não nos falar sobre seu noivo, Ginny? — perguntou Hermione, se mostrando bastante magoada.

 _Deus, havia tanto para explicar!_

— Como descobriram? — Ginny tentava ganhar tempo para arrumar uma desculpa plausível para a atitude indesculpável.

De início desejou contar tudo a Ron e Hermione sobre o iminente matrimônio. Aliás, pretendia até convidá-los para a cerimônia. Mas, sempre que segurava no telefone para avisá-los, e mesmo depois de casada para comunicar o evento já realizando, algo a detinha. Não sabia o que dizer a eles, para convencê-los de que se casou com Harry Potter por amor. Os três sempre foram muito unidos desde o tempo do ginásio, quando Ginny conhecera Hermione e as duas se tornaram melhores amigas. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das brigas do irmão e da melhor amiga, sua mãe Molly sempre dissera que os dois iriam se casar, e como previsto por ela, dito e feito, só faltava os dois marcarem a data. Só não esperava que ela fosse se casar primeiro. Não havia como esconder um interesse amoroso de Ron e Hermione. Eles logo veriam que era uma união arranjada.

Entretanto, no fundo sabia que deveria ter dado alguma explicação a eles. Naquele instante, uma semana depois do evento, tudo se tornou mais difícil.

— Telefonei na semana passada — Hermione interrompeu o silêncio que começava a se tornar constrangedor —, e foi Luna quem atendeu. Quando perguntei o que ela fazia em seu apartamento, ela me disse que viera alimentar Bichento. Então quis saber o por que, e ela pareceu refletir um pouco, antes de afirmar estar surpresa por perceber que eu não sabia, que você estava em sua lua-de-mel, e que havia se casado na sexta-feira de manhã, com Harry Potter! Claro que o conhecia de nome, e quase cai de costas ao saber que minha melhor amiga se casou com um milionário, e...

— PARE! — gritou Ginny erguendo a mão.

Sabia que quando Hermione começava a falar com certa convicção, ela só parava se alguém mostrasse a ela algum livro que ainda não tivesse conhecimento, o que era meio impossível.

— Então? — questionou Ron, com o cenho franzido, denunciando o quando estava bravo. — Não vai nos contar sobre esse seu casamento, Ginny?

— Isso mesmo. E aonde está o tão famoso menino rico.

— Bem aqui — falou Harry, e este encontrava-se bem atrás de Ginny.

Ótimo, pensou ela. Agora nada poderia ficar pior. Além de ter de arrumar um motivo verossímil para o casamento relâmpago, precisava aguentar Harry no papel de marido dedicado e apaixonado.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse se anunciado, saberia que ele estava a suas costas pelos olhares atônitos de Ron e Hermione. Ginny pediu ao céus, para nunca ter feito expressão igual diante do marido.

Quando voltou-se para ficar frente a frente com Harry, viu-o sorrindo com cortesia para Ron e Hermione, como se fosse a visita mais natural do mundo. De repente, percebeu que ele deveria estar muito acostumado em receber visitas inesperadas... Principalmente de mulheres. E era óbvio que não existia nenhum ser do sexo feminino, de qualquer idade que não ficasse extática na primeira vez em que colocava os olhos em Harry Potter.

Ela mesma sentira-se atraída pelo charme dele, assim que o viu no balcão da Colette. E considerava-se uma mulher muito prática, imagine? Não dava para imaginar quantas haviam sucumbido aquele sorriso doce ao longo dos anos. Não era de admirar que Harry se recusasse a se preocupar com uma virgem ruborizada ou, ex-virgem, pensou ela, desanimada.

Porque a verdade era que, ele não se importava com a esposa. Nada fizera durante toda a semana em que viveram juntos no apartamento. Bem, era certo que ela não o encorajou. Ao contrário, fizera de tudo para manter-se longe, pois foi o único jeito que lhe surgiu em mente, para nunca mais terem intimidades, com as quais, poderiam trazer consequências futuras.

Porém, no íntimo, não imaginou que Harry concordaria sem discutir e que se mantivesse afastado com tanta facilidade. Entretanto, agora a pouco, antes do seu irmão e Hermione chegarem, ele estava dizendo que aquele distanciamento entre os dois iria acabar naquela mesma noite.

Ginny estava muito curiosa para saber o que o marido desejava dizer com aquilo, mas a presença de Ron e Hermione iria dificultar um entendimento entre eles.

Como se lesse sua mente, Harry envio-lhe um breve sorriso, tão meigo que ninguém diria que tinham interrompido uma acalorada discussão poucos instantes atrás.

E então, ele voltou-se para Ron e Hermione.

— Como vão? Você devem ser Ron.

— Sim... — respondeu Ron, analisando minuciosamente o marido da irmã caçula. Então, estendeu-lhe a mão em cumprimento, esclarecendo, sem a menor necessidade. — Ron Weasley.

— E esta é Hermione Granger — disse Ginny percebendo que o irmão estava muito absorto em seus pensamentos para poder apresentar a namorada. E Harry sorriu para Hermione, e está retribuiu o afeto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Sou Harry Potter — disse ele aos dois.

— Nós sabemos disso. — falou Hermione, ainda com um grande sorriso ao contrário de Ron que estava expressando muita seriedade.

Ginny sabia que seu irmão era muito ciumento. Principalmente em relação a namorada. Mas, ela sendo a única irmã mais nova, e também a mais próxima a ele, era notável que ficasse com receio em relação a Harry. Ele era um completo desconhecido milionário. Que de subido havia se casado com sua irmãzinha. Ginny pensou com anseio ao lembrar-se dos seus outros três irmãos. O que eles diriam dessa situação? Loucura, com certeza. Contudo, os seus outros três irmãos mais velhos, moravam no exterior, e ela tinha muito pouco contato com eles. E seus irmãos mais próximos além de Ron, eram os gêmeos. Porém, com o falecimento de Fred e George, Ron era quem mais estava presente. Sabia que se ele, se quer, imaginasse sobre o acordo entre ela e Harry... Bem, Ginny nem ousaria pensar no que ele faria.

No entanto, teria que pensar nessas coisas mais tarde. No momento, precisava passar uma imagem positiva e feliz ao irmão e a cunhada.

De repente, se deu conta de que Ron e Hermione continuavam à soleira, e apressou-se a ser uma boa anfitriã:

— Vão querer ficar do lado de fora o dia inteiro? Entrem.

Quando eles entraram, Ginny viu que traziam as malas de viajem. Será que estavam planejando passar a noite ali?

— Então.

E observou Hermione acomodar-se no sofá de três lugares e logo Ron espalhou-se ao lado dela ocupando todo espaço que sobrara, os dois se ajeitaram dando as mãos, e Ginny pode ver Hermione deitar a cabeça no ombro do seu irmão, parecendo muito confortáveis e... apaixonados. Depois relanceou o olhar para o outro sofá do cômodo. E este era de dois lugares, apenas... Nossa. Pensou Ginny, teria de se sentar ali com Harry.

— Então — repetiu como uma tola, tratando de afastar-se o máximo possível do contato de Harry, sentando de lado, pois já não se importava se Ron e Hermione achassem seu procedimento estranho. — Vejo que trouxeram a bagagem.

— Oras, já que o casamento foi na semana passada e Luna nos contou que saíram em lua de mel, achamos que não iriam se importar se passássemos o fim de semana com vocês — afirmou Ron olhando para Harry, com um pouco de aborrecimento. — Não se importa, não é, Harry? Gostaríamos de conhecê-lo um pouco, já que nunca nos vimos antes.

Ginny suspirou, aborrecida. E lá estava Ron fazendo o papel de irmão mais velho preocupado. Era tudo o que faltava. Ainda mais que não sabia como convencê-lo de que seu casamento com Harry era muito normal e feliz.

— Claro que não me importo. Entendo muito bem sua preocupação a respeito de mim e de Ginny, mas garanto que não existe nada que possa vir afligi-lo.

Ginny assentiu, esforçando-se para parecer sincera.

— Sei que estão surpresos com o casamento. Harry e eu também nos surpreendemos ao perceber o quanto desejávamos nos casar logo. — Ela disse, esperando que Deus não a punisse fazendo um raio cair no meio da sala, naquele exato instante.

— Onde se conheceram? — Hermione quis saber, desconfiada também.

Durante a hora que se seguiu, Ginny e Harry contaram todos os detalhes de seu encontro. Segundo a versão que inventaram. Disseram a Ron e Hermione que tinham se apaixonado de uma forma total e arrebatadora assim que puseram os olhos um no outro, e que esse amor continuaria até o final de suas vidas.

Ante a insistência dos dois sobre se iriam atrapalhar ficando ali no final de semana, responderam que estava tudo bem.

Entretanto, lembrou Ginny, o quarto de hóspedes estava repleto com as coisas de Harry. Oh não! Como transportar tudo para seu próprio quarto sem que seu irmão e Hermione percebessem? Se eles compreendessem que o marido dormia em outro aposento, a farsa estaria desmascarada, e lá iria o plano todo por água abaixo.

E haveria um interrogatório, e ela não estava disposta a revelar que o motivo real do enlace com um estranho se devia ao fato de estar falida, o que provavelmente faria com que ela e Ron brigassem, com ele dizendo que se soubesse que ela iria se casar somente por falta de dinheiro, ele nunca mais iria deixaria-la sozinha outra vez. E Hermione viria a seu socorro defendendo-a, os dois iriam brigar e provavelmente não iriam se falar por dias, ou até poderiam terminar o namoro. Pois, ela sabia o quanto Hermione era cabeça dura, mais seu irmão era três vezes mais. Deus! Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Ron e Hermione não precisavam tomar conhecimento dos fatos. Ginny sabia que os dois eram adultos e sensatos, como amigos sempre enfrentaram qualquer problema, e poderiam até compreender seus motivos. O que para Ginny seria um milagre. Apesar da tragédia que enfrentaram juntos, Ginny cuidava para conservar seu otimismo e uma certa inocência. E isso não poderia terminar.

Os três já haviam sofrido muito, em tenra idade, e a vida se incumbira de torná-los mais duros, mas por enquanto, como irmã mais nova e também melhor amiga, poderia dar um jeito para que continuassem felizes e despreocupados mais um pouco. Mesmo que isso significasse mantê-los na ignorância de seu acordo com Harry Potter.

— Então, o que vocês acham de um cinema? — disse de subido, olhando para os três. — Vocês dois podem ir primeiro, já que, estão arrumados. E depois, Harry e eu encontramos vocês lá.

Três pares de olhos a encararam.

— Ir ao cinema? — questionou Ron — Ginevra, o que você está pretendendo?

— Ora, nada Ronald. Apenas que seria uma oportunidade para vocês se conhecerem melhor. E tem mesmo um filme que estou querendo ver.

— Bem, então nos podemos esperar vocês, até ficarem prontos — disse Hermione, sensata como sempre.

— Não, Mione. Vocês podem ir antes. Eu tenho coisas para fazer. Quero arrumar o quarto de hóspedes — explicou, fixando o olhar no marido, com intensidade. — Antes de vocês se acomodarem lá.

— Eu ajudo. — prontificou-se Hermione, levantando-se de um salto.

— NÃO! — gritou Ginny, rápido demais.

Pela segunda vez, os três a fitaram, mas enquanto Ron e Hermione pareciam confusos e preocupados, a expressão de Harry demonstrava compreensão, por que aquiesceu, e logo disse:

— Acho uma ótima ideia, amor.

Que maravilha. Agora ele fazia o papel de marido condescendente e bondoso. Só faltava tirar um cachimbo do bolso e começar a fumar, sentado na poltrona e lendo um jornal.

— Bem... — Hermione hesitava.

— No caminho vocês podem passar numa livraria ótima, que tem aqui perto.

— Já que você insiste Ginny... — concluiu Hermione, com uma expressão desconfiada.

— Você pode escolher o filme dessa vez Ron.

Seu irmão não parecia nem um pouco convencido, mas tratou de se erguer do sofá, despediram com um "Até logo", por fim, Ron abraçou Hermione pela cintura e saíram pela porta.

Esse seria mais um longo final de semana, constatou Ginny.

* * *

 ***Birkbeck, Universidade de Londres:** é uma universidade pública localizada em Londres, Reino Unido.

 **N/A:** Então gente, como eu disse, nossos queridos Ron e Hermione finalmente deram as caras, pois é, se isso é bom ou ruim? Bem, para Ginny vai ser ruim, mas para o Harry... No próximo capitulo vocês irão ver... E aos que estão lendo, mas não estão comentando... Bem, obrigado pessoal, se estiverem gostando, mas não estão gostando.. Bem, fazer o que... Então, por enquanto isso é tudo pessoal...

 **Maria. Rita 123 —** Oxi, eu super? Claro que não Maria, da onde você tirou isso? hahaha... Pois é, momentos quentes entre os dois, e a mais pela frente! E com certeza, eles se encaixam com perfeição que da até raiva! kkkkk Já a Ginny, então ela vai sofrer um pouquinho mesmo, mas é inevitável, e ela vai perceber isso logo, logo... Sim, continue torcendo! E espero que goste desde e dos próximos capítulos também! Feliz Pascoa, que você ganhe muitos chocolates! Beijos


	9. A Decisão

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **A Decisão**

Passava da meia noite quando, por fim, Ginny forçou-se a ir para cama.

Havia dado a desculpa, ao seu marido, de estar ansiosa para pôr em dia a conversa com Hermione e Ron, o que, acabou não sendo exatamente uma boa ideia. Pois, Ron ficara tentando dar seus "sermões", dignos de irmãos super-protetores, dizendo a ela que ainda não tinha idade o suficiente para se casar, o que de certo modo, era um absurdo. Afinal, ela tinha vinte e cinco anos, e iria fazer vinte e seis em agosto. Com essa idade em certas religiões, estaria casada a muito tempo, e com ao menos cinco filhos para criar, ou seja, já não era sem tempo, dissera a ele. O que acabou não sendo, uma boa constatação, pois seu irmão tratou de ficar falando entre dentes palavras indecorosas — ou como diria sua mãe "mal-criadas" — com muito mau humor.

Por fim, Hermione ajudou-a a acalma-lo, como exatamente ela conseguiu esse feito, Ginny não saberia explicar, pois ela apenas objectou, olhando-o com seu tipico olhar severo, o qual ela bem sabia que significava "não vamos, mais discutir sobre isso".

Depois Hermione e Ron ficaram fazendo perguntas sobre Harry e apenas quando os dois deixaram claro que estavam exaustos e queriam dormir, com relutância, ela também recolheu-se a seus aposentos.

Harry dominava o pequeno cômodo muito feminino com sua presença ultra-masculina, parecendo incompatível entre as almofadas macias, os móveis claros e delicados, os quadros com flores e as cortinas rendadas.

Quando a esposa entrou, ele já estava na cama, sentado sobre a colcha de retalhos coloridos, com um travesseiro escorando as costas, lendo um jornal de negócios. Usava apenas a calça de um pijama de seda cor chocolate, e por algum estranho motivo Ginny reparou em seus pés e achou-os muito sensuais. Apesar do nervosismo, sorriu.

Harry ergueu o olhar, encarou-a com malicia e disse:

— Afinal decidiu vir para cama, meu bem?

Ginny parabenizou-se por ter vestido, de propósito, um pijama de flanela grossa, com desenhos de sóis sorridentes e xícaras de café fumegantes, apesar de já estar suando em bicas. Olhou para cama e para Harry, e de subido sentiu que deveria sair correndo. Mas, em uma fração de segundo Ginny pensou que, se voltasse para a sala, levantaria as suspeitas de Hermione e Ron, ou mesmo causaria alarme. Então, concluiu, era melhor se deitar.

Se adiantou, devagar, e tratou de deitar ao lado de Harry e de seus pés interessantes. Se cobriu até o pescoço, tentando ao máximo não encostar no marido, e ficou olhando para o teto do quarto, esperando para ver o que ele faria.

Harry atirou o jornal no chão, se cobriu e aproximou-se dela, encarando-a. Ginny, com o coração batendo forte, desejou cobrir a cabeça com lençol, como um avestruz, para afastar-se da realidade. Entretanto, ficou olhando para o marido sem nada dizer.

— Estes lençóis têm desenhos de gatos — ele disse, ainda encarando-a.

Não era isso o que Ginny esperava ouvir. Todavia, apesar da surpresa, replicou:

— Gosto de gatos. Até mesmo de Bichento, embora ele não goste de mim. Mas foi ele que começou com a rivalidade.

 _Que conversa ridícula e sem propósito!_

Mas, Harry sorriu com indulgência.

— Nunca tinha dormido em uma cama com tantos felinos — comentou, observando-a de cima a baixo, apesar de não haver muito o que apreciar. — Nem com uma mulher usando um pijama como o seu.

— As mulheres usam essas coisas o tempo todo. Só que aquelas que você leva para cama, não têm em mente uma confortável noite de sono, mas... Outras coisas. Por isso, elas usam quase nada. — ela disse, mas sentia-se a beira da histeria.

— Não venha me dizer que não tem "outras coisas" em mente também.

Ela enrubesceu. Sim, disse a si mesma, é claro que tinha, mas, não do modo como ele pensava. No momento, o que desejava era evitar aquele confronto intimo.

— Gosto de Ron e Hermione. São ótimas pessoas.

Ginny aquiesceu, aliviada.

— Sim, eles são.

— Percebo o por que de você ser tão devotada a eles.

— Eles sempre foram bons comigo. Por isso, tento ser a melhor irmã e amiga, que eles poderiam ter.

Harry voltou a sorrir, com doçura.

— Eu acho que é exatamente isso o que você dá a eles.

Algo pareceu derreter dentro de Ginny ante as palavras e o olhar de carinho. E num paradoxo, isso a colocou em guarda. Olhares e frases com intuitos sexuais podia dominar, mas afeto era algo, bem diferente. De fato, seria um sentimento difícil de resistir.

Harry inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo casto na testa. Depois virou-se e apagou a luz do abajur. No escuro, Ginny sentiu que ele tornou a girar para o lado e a segura-la com força, abraçando-a.

A sensação foi maravilhosa.

— Estava pensando... Já que seu irmão e Hermione estão na cidade, poderíamos planejar um encontro com a minha família, no domingo. Afinal, será meu aniversário. Assim, todos poderão se conhecer. E tenho certeza de que meus pais e minha irmã estão ansiosos para rever você. E aproveito para apresentar a vocês, ao meu padrinho.

Bem, isso era bastante interessante. Por que Harry gostaria de apresentar Ron e Hermione a seus familiares? Com que proposito encorajar um relacionamento que deveria terminar dentro de um ano? Estava prestes a perguntar-lhe se achava isso sensato, quando Harry interrompeu suas conjecturas e continuou a falar:

— Vou telefonar para minha mãe amanhã e programar tudo. Vamos organizar um almoço no domingo por volta de uma hora. Isso dará muito tempo para Ron e Hermione se planejarem por aqui. Afinal, pelo que seu irmão me contou, eles ainda moram com seus pais, e já que Hermione está fazendo faculdade. Eles não vão poder continuar por lá, por isso estão procurando algum apartamento por aqui, afinal, pagar passagem todos os dias, não vai ser um luxo cabível.

 _Como ele sabia tantas coisas?_

Bem, talvez fosse isso que ele e seu irmão tanto conversaram no caminho de volta do cinema essa tarde. Ele e Ron estavam se dando muito bem, concluiu Ginny sorrindo.

— Tudo bem. — Ginny concordou, sem saber se dizia a coisa certa. Mas algo na voz de Harry soara tão sincero e honesto, que parecia muito ansioso por agradar. — Se tem certeza.

— Tenho. — E após um momento de hesitação, Harry prosseguiu. — E também estou pensando em outra coisa.

Ginny não sabia se desejava ouvir o que era. Porém, perguntou:

— O que?

Harry inclinou a cabeça e encostou a ponta do nariz nos cabelos dela, fazendo um carinho suave que provocou um estremecimento em Ginny.

— Estava pensando, em como seria bom fazermos amor de novo.

Era o que Ginny temia. Gostaria de não ter perguntado, porque ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, com tanta suavidade e sensualidade, com tanta sedução, só a fazia se dar conta do quanto desejava isso também.

Entretanto, respondeu:

— Achei que já tínhamos concordado.

— Foi um acordo feito às pressas — disse Harry beijando seu pescoço logo acima da gola do pijama. — E acho que precisamos conversar mais sobre o assunto...

Mas, era claro que considerava os atos mais importantes que as palavras, porque, em vez de falar, começou a acariciá-la, fazendo-a ficar fora de si, passando as mãos debaixo do tecido e tateando a pele quente.

Ginny sentiu que estava pegando fogo. Uma descarga elétrica pareceu percorrê-la de cima abaixo. Com um simples toque de suas mãos, Harry conseguia transformá-la em uma massa moldável a sua vontade. Porém, não era bem verdade, teve que admitir. Afinal, esteve desejando-o durante toda aquela primeira semana de casados, apenas enganou a si mesma, mantendo-se sempre em movimento, evitando ficar a sós com o marido.

Interpretando o silêncio como um consentimento, Harry deslizou os dedos pelos quadris arredondados, pela cintura, e alcançou os seios intumescidos.

Ginny gemeu de leve, e sentiu a virilidade de Harry de encontro ao corpo. Precisava dizer "não", negar-se àquele ato, mas não foi capaz. E não queria mesmo dizer nada, para ser franca.

De novo, Harry interpretou sua quietude como uma aprovação. Determinado, pôs-se a acariciar-lhe os seios com sensualidade. Ginny remexeu-se, aconchegando-se a ele.

Harry cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua e beijou-a com ardor.

Sem mesmo pensar no que fazia, Ginny circulou o pescoço dele com os braços, afagando os cabelos negros, deixando-os ainda mais desalinhados, e entreabrindo os lábios.

Por um longo momento ficaram assim, Harry sobre ela, e ela apertando-o contra si, até que suas bocas se afastaram e ele desabotoou-lhe a blusa, expondo os seios por completo.

Só então Ginny recuperou a fala, mas está saiu entrecortada:

— Acho que... Isso... Não é... Uma boa ideia.

Entretanto, os dedos, como se tivessem vontade própria continuaram a acariciar os cabelos de Harry, agarrando-os, enquanto ele continuava com a sua minuciosa tarefa.

— Discordo. Acho uma ideia excelente. — disse beijando-a. — Eu quero você.

— Por favor, Harry.

— O quê? Quer que eu pare ou continue? Por favor continue. Faça amor comigo? É isso que você quer?

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto Harry beijava-lhe o pescoço.

— Por favor.

Harry voltou a sugar o mamilo rijo, enquanto deslizava a calça do pijama para baixo. Ginny, sem perceber, entreabriu as pernas e sentiu as mãos fortes e másculas acariciá-la em completa intimidade, fazendo-a adentrar um mundo de sensações eróticas e inebriantes. A excitação ia aumentando em ondas cada vez mais intensas.

Por um breve instante, voltou à realidade do momento, e lembrou-se do irmão.

— Mas... Ron e Hermione então logo ali, no outro quarto. — No íntimo sabia que era um protesto tolo, e que já haviam chegado longe demais para parar.

— Aposto que estão muito ocupados, para ouvir alguma coisa. — Harry continuava a descer-lhe a calça do pijama, que era mais apropriado para uma garota do colégio de férias, mas que em Ginny ficava muito sexy. — E mesmo que ouçam algo. — prosseguiu, tirando a própria calça. — Somos recém-casados. Esperam-se que façamos sexo sem parar.

Deitou-se ao lado dela. E então prosseguiu:

— E vai convencê-los de que estamos muito apaixonados um pelo outro. Não é isso o que queremos?

A logica do raciocínio pareceu acalmar Ginny. Ela continuava vestindo a parte de cima do pijama, apesar de estar aberto, exibindo-lhe os seios.

Harry parecia gostar de vê-la semidespida, e inclinou a cabeça afim de beijar-lhe os seios outra vez. Foi deslizando os lábios ao longo das formas femininas, pelas costelas, ventre, umbigo...

Ginny já mergulhava no mundo as sensações mais sensuais de sua vida, quando Harry posicionou-se entre suas coxas, e penetrou-a de uma vez.

Ambos iniciaram uma cavalgada frenética, onde gemidos, sussurros e suspiros misturavam-se à respiração apressada. Quando Harry alcançou o clímax, Ginny sentiu uma emoção indescritível ao experimentar um deleite que pareceu transportá-la para fora do planeta, enquanto, com a mão, o marido tapava-lhe a boca, evitando que ela gritasse.

Por vários minutos, mantiveram-se inertes um nos braços do outro suspensos no tempo, até que Harry rolou para o lado, exausto.

Ginny o abraçou, e ele encostou a cabeça no ombro macio. Nada foi dito, ao esperarem os ritmos cardíacos voltarem ao normal.

E mesmo depois não souberam o que falar. Por fim, Ginny pensou que, apesar de terem tomado precauções, como da primeira vez, para que ela não engravidasse, não havia como proteger seus sentimentos. Uma certeza surgiu-lhe, nítida e transparente como cristal.

Amava o marido, e nem sequer imaginava o que fazer, diante desse fato.

* * *

Os dois casais passaram o sábado juntos, fazendo o que as famílias costumam fazer nos fins de semana. Primeiro, foram tomar o café da manhã em uma confeitaria, depois Harry levou todos para velejar no rio Malclown, a ponte de Londres. Jantaram no JJ's Deli, onde Harry e Ginny haviam ficado noivos, e terminaram a noite ouvindo um concerto ao ar livre, no parque.

Durante todo esse dia, Ginny observou seu irmão e Hermione cada vez mais entusiasmados pelo cunhado, ela própria cada vez mais apaixonada pelo marido.

O almoço de aniversário que a mãe de Harry organizou na residência dos Potter, no domingo, foi ainda mais divertido. A Sra. Potter, ou Lily, como insistiu por ser chamada por ela, Ron e Hermione, esmerou-se ao máximo. A mesa foi posta com a mais fina porcelana, cristais e prata, e um arranjo de flores do campo.

Ginny percebeu que a família do marido recebia, a ela, ao seu irmão e Hermione como convidados de honra, e isso a sensibilizou.

Sim, os pais de Harry a aceitavam de braços abertos. A irmã do marido Helen, logo fez amizade com Hermione, por incrível que pareça as duas tinham quase os mesmo gosto por livros, assim Hermione se viu perdida na imensa biblioteca particular da família Potter. Já Lily mostrou a Ginny e Hermione todas as suas coleções de livros, de todos os tipos, desde acadêmicos à literaturas estrangeiras, e enquanto ela falava sobre estes, Ginny pode perceber que os olhos de Lily eram idênticos aos de Harry, e ela viu-se totalmente afetada pela sogra, que era muito gentil e acolhedora.

Depois Harry apresentara seu padrinho Sirius Black, que apesar de não ter nenhum laço sanguíneo com a família pertencia a esta a muitos anos. Ginny logo percebeu com quem Harry aprendera a ser um homem sem relacionamentos, pois seu padrinho nunca se casará e logo afirmara que não pretendia tal ato. E apesar de ter cinquenta e cinco anos, ainda carregava muita juventude, e era muito bonito por sinal. Se ele mesmo não lhe dissesse que tinha essa idade, ela não acreditaria.

E num dado momento, Lily questionou a Ron e Ginny sobre seus pais, e ela se viu encurralada, pois Ron logo se prontificou a telefonar para eles. Dito e feito. Lá estavam seus pais. Surpresos por saberem que a filha caçula deles se casará. E depois que ela e Harry explicaram tudo sobre o tão apressado casamento, com o fato de estarem perdidamente apaixonados. Eles exultaram felicidade. E Ginny não acreditou, no quanto eles foram compreensíveis. Depois James e Sirius começaram a contar a eles as hilariantes aventuras dos "marotos" como eram conhecidos na época do colegial. E logo, Ginny observou que Hermione, Ron e seus pais, estavam rindo e conversando sem parar, assim como ela mesma.

Mas, então teve que voltar a realidade, o que a fez ter vontade de chorar. Há anos não tinha uma família completa. E de repente, estavam almoçando em grupo, com uma aura de calor humano, simpatia e carinho a envolvê-los.

 _Tudo estava perfeito._

Como resultado, Ginny entrou em uma profunda depressão. O que aconteceria a seguir? Jamais pensou em estabelecer tanta aproximação com os Potter. Já bastava ter se apaixonado pelo marido provisório, mas dali em diante teria de lidar com aquelas pessoas encantadoras, que demonstravam-lhe tanta consideração e afeto.

E havia um grande problema. Nunca seriam uma só e grande família. E apenas ela e Harry sabiam disso, em meio aos risos e as brincadeiras que surgiam com tanta espontaneidade entre os Potter e os Weasley. Quando o ano terminasse, tudo chegaria ao fim.

Será que poderiam continuar todos amigos? Indagou-se, tristonha. Seu irmão Ron agora tinha muita afinidade com Harry.

Ron constantemente o chamava para um futebol ou um fim de semana "só para homens" como eles chamavam, e sentiu que ali se formava uma profunda amizade. Ron jamais tivera um grande amigo, ele sempre estava com ela e Hermione e parecia estar mesmo tornando-se melhor amigo de Harry.

Se passaram quase cinco meses desde o acordo, e nesses dias os Potter haviam se juntado com aos Weasley para agora os costumeiros almoços, jantares e reuniões de família.

Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, não haveria motivo para crer que não poderiam continuar o vinculo quando ela e Harry se separassem. Seria muito traumático, se assim fosse.

Entretanto, conhecia muito bem o orgulho entre os Weasley. Quando ela se divorciasse, Ron e Hermione assim como seus pais, tomariam seu partido e se afastariam dos Potter.

Um ano era muito. Quando tudo acabasse, os Weasley estariam muito ligados aos Potter. O que poderia fazer?

Ginny suspirou, em meio a seus devaneios realistas e ponderados, estava em um dos almoços familiares, agora sempre requisitado pela sua mãe ou sua sogra. Ela estava um pouco afastada do grupo, na hora do café e da sobremesa. Tinha o momentâneo impulso de virar-se para todos e gritar para que parassem com a confraternização, porque logo estariam em campos opostos.

Mesmo que o divórcio fosse amigável, o relacionamento ficaria rachado como um vaso de cristal.

Sua família já havia perdido tanto... Acabaram de começar a reconstruir suas existências. Detestava pensar que iriam sofrer uma nova perda em breve.

E, quanto a si mesma, ponderou, não queria amar Harry cada vez mais, sabendo que iria perdê-lo.

— Bela reunião, não?

Ginny virou-se e se deparou com o marido, que sorria. Harry estava muito bonito, com uma calça cáqui e uma camisa polo branca e os cabelos negros naturalmente desarrumados.

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam de um maneira estranha, o que a fez recordar a noites de amor, um nos braços do outro. O relacionamento sexual com Harry era maravilhoso. Quando ele a tocava com carinho, afeição e desejo, a resposta era sempre uma fortíssima emoção. Sentir os corações batendo em uníssono era...

Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as lembranças. Quando tivesse de acordar de verdade, a dor seria muito grande, por que o amava demais.

Com o coração dolorido, o encarou. Como Harry era lindo! Amável, inteligente e simpático. Por que era tão obstinado em terminar com a união ao fim do prazo?

Harry não sabia amar uma só mulher, era isso. Por certo gostava da esposa, mas deixou muito claro que não era homem de se apegar a ninguém, e que a abandonaria com um sorriso nos lábios, contente por ter cumprido sua parte no acordo.

O casamento não passava de um pacto entre adultos. Iriam separar-se sem dever nada um ao outro. Ginny tratou de recordar, que o elo que os prendia era apenas legal, e não emocional, forçando-se a adotar uma postura mais fria.

No entanto, será que as emoções que experimentava também eram temporárias?

— Sim, um almoço incrível, Harry. Sua mãe é uma anfitriã perfeita. Foi muito amável, da parte dela, ter providenciado tudo isso para nós.

Harry aquiesceu, olhando ao redor.

— Todos parecem estar se divertindo — e ele tornou a encarar a esposa. — Menos você. Por que está tão triste?

Ginny o fitou, e de súbito, tomou uma decisão.

— Harry, podemos conversar?

Ele deu de ombros, mas estava com uma expressão preocupada.

— Lógico. Sobre o quê?

— Uma conversa em particular, por favor.

O pedido pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais desconfortável.

— Qual o problema, Ginny?

— Apenas... Preciso falar com você.

— Está bem, o escritório do meu pai é logo ali — apontou para uma porta, e começou a caminhar nessa direção, sem olhar para trás.

Ginny o seguiu, ensaiando o que pretendia dizer, cada vez mais determinada. Porém, quando Harry fechou a porta do escritório, já estava se sentindo tão confusa com os remoinhos mentais que povoaram seu cérebro que não tinha mais certeza do que desejava dizer.

Harry pareceu perceber sua confusão, por que não fez nenhuma brincadeira, e permaneceu a observá-la com seriedade. Dirigiu-se à escrivaninha em um canto e sentou-se na quina, cruzando os braços em um gesto defensivo. Esperou em silêncio pelas palavras de Ginny.

Mas ela só conseguia pensar no quanto ele era charmoso e o quanto o amava. Será que gostaria mesmo terminar tudo antes do prazo previsto? Questionou-se, aflita.

Mas que alternativa lhe restava? A cada dia iria enredar-se mais na teia de amor. Quanto mais tempo passasse, mais as duas famílias iriam se envolver. E depois? Ao final do ano, o seu coração, e da sua família estariam repletos de amor pelos Potter e a perda seria devastadora. Se terminasse tudo naquele instante, talvez ainda pudesse salvar um pouco da tranquilidade que lhes restava.

— Não posso continuar com isso, Harry.

Não pretendera começar a conversa assim, mas a ansiedade a perturbava.

Harry pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa, pois logo disse:

— Com o quê?

— Com nosso acordo.

De imediato ele não entendeu o significado e balançou a cabeça, atordoado. E Ginny continuou, esclarecendo:

— O casamento, Harry. Não posso continuar.

Harry levantou-se da mesa como se uma mola o impulsionasse. Porém, parecia não saber o que dizer, pois ficou parado, encarando-a, a boca entreaberta e as mãos ao longo do corpo. E ela percebeu, que ele estava surpreso.

— Lamento, mas não vai dar certo.

— Do que está falando, Ginny? Tudo está indo muito bem... Melhor até do que eu esperava!

Era evidente. Ele vivia com uma mulher, mantinha relações sexuais com ela e depois poderia descartar tudo por que não a amava. Mas um casamento não era só isso, mesmo sendo de conveniência, Ginny pensava. Ela queria mais, enquanto o marido estava satisfeito com a situação.

— O que sente por mim, Harry?

— O que?

— Quais são seus sentimentos pela minha pessoa?

De novo ele deu de ombros, mas o gesto de pouco-caso não causo o efeito pretendido.

— Gosto de você, Ginny. Acho que você é um amor de pessoa.

— Só isso?

Harry suspirou.

— Sim, é claro que há mais...

— Como o quê?

— Bem, acho que tem um ótimo senso de humor e é muito amorosa. E aprecio o quanto é devotada a sua família. E... Me sinto muito bem em sua companhia.

— Só isso?

— Ginny o que quer, que eu diga?

Ginny decidiu que não poderia culpá-lo. Ela própria não tinha certeza do que queria ouvi-lo dizer. A não ser que pudesse afirmar que iria amá-la para sempre, e que não poderia viver sem ela. Hesitou um instante e falou:

— O que estou querendo dizer é que existe algo há mais em nosso casamento, além de conveniências.

— Como assim?

— Quero dizer que... — Ginny respirou fundo, pensou um segundo, e desistiu de explicar, porque também não entendia muito bem o que sentia. Então bateu na mesma tecla. — Não posso continuar assim. Acabou, Harry.

Dizendo isso, ela retirou a aliança e o anel de brilhantes de colocou-os sobre a escrivaninha. E prosseguiu:

— Não poderei continuar agindo assim durante um ano.

— Mas, Ginny... Você prometeu. Assinamos um contrato. Fizemos um acordo.

"E que acordo estúpido!"

Depois de tudo o que ela dissera, Harry só conseguia pensar no papel assinado que garantia-lhe milhões de libras. Pouco se importava em perdê-la. Nesse instante, Ginny teve certeza de que ele jamais a amaria.

— Não pedirei o divórcio antes do prazo combinado, fique tranquilo. Não porque assinei um contrato, mas porque lhe prometi, e não costumo quebrar minhas promessas. Mas quanto a nós dois... — engoliu um seco, fechou os olhos e tratou de expressar da melhor maneira possível. — Por favor, não volte ao meu apartamento hoje. Poderá se mudar de lá amanhã. E depois, não quero tornar voltar a vê-lo.

Por um momento, Harry apenas a encarou como se não conseguisse acreditar no que ouvia. Então, ele indagou:

— Você pode estar grávida. O que vai fazer?

— Sempre tomamos precauções.

— Mas nada é absolutamente seguro, você sabe disso. E uma gravidez sempre foi sua maior preocupação.

— Não estou esperando um filho, posso garantir. Portanto, não precisa se preocupar.

— E quem disse que estou preocupado?

Ginny não entendeu muito bem aquilo, do por que Harry insistir com a possibilidade de uma gravidez, mas sentiu que estava tomando o caminho certo. Se ele nada sentiu depois das noites maravilhosas que eles compartilharam, isso jamais aconteceria.

— Por que isso agora, Ginny? — ele questionou, aborrecido. — Achei que estávamos indo muito bem e que teríamos um ano muito agradável. Achei que... Se importasse comigo.

— Eu lamento... — forcou-se a dizer. — Me importo, sim. Mais do que você imagina. Gostaria de poder continuar com o plano original... Mas não posso.

— Por que?

— Por que, é impossível permanecer fingindo ser uma esposa feliz. Não tenho estrutura para seguir enganando todo mundo até o fim do prazo. É uma questão de temperamento.

— Foi você quem quis que fingíssemos estarmos apaixonados.

Ginny aquiesceu.

— Eu sei disso. Foi um erro da minha parte... E também houve outros.

— Serio? — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, com sarcasmo, mas também magoado. Estava furioso com o fato de Ginny jamais tê-lo prevenido sobre o que sentia, e imaginou que ela estivesse contente com a vida que levavam. — Houve outros erros além do casamento em si?

— Sim. Pelo menos um.

— Qual?

Por um instante que pareceu interminável Ginny o encarou, tentando imprimir na memória cada detalhe do seu rosto, para ter o que recordar no futuro. Então, num sussurro, respondeu:

— Me apaixonei por você Harry. Esse foi o maior dos meus erros.

Mal terminou de falar, deu-lhe as costas e saiu do escritório. Nem quis pensar no que os outros imaginariam ao vê-la correr pela sala. Não se importava em como ia chegar em casa, e estava tranquila a respeito de seus pais, ou seu irmão. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela só pensava em si mesma.

E em como seria triste e vazia a existência sem Harry.

* * *

 **N/A:** E ai pessoal... Estou de volta! Mas, já vou avisando, este capitulo é o penúltimo... Por isso, preparem-se para o final, que virá a seguir... E especulem... O que irá acontecer? A Ginny, tomou a decisão certa? Será que o nosso querido e lindo Harry, vai ir atrás dela? Hummmm, pois é, essas são duvidas, que serão respondidas na próxima atualização... Ah, aproveitando que estou aqui, já estou com outro projeto, para a minha próxima adaptação... Mas, vou deixar isso para depois também hahaha... Até a próxima pessoal!

 **Aninha E. Potter** — Viu só Ana, esses dois no mesmo quatro, é como acender vários barris de pólvora, só dá explosão! Hahaha... Pois é, Harry demonstrou mesmo alguns sinais de afeto e companheirismo, mas acho que isso não vai bastar para nossa querida Ginny, tadinha, afinal ela ama ele... Enfim, na sequencia, haverão algumas outras decisões, bem importantes... Então até lá! Beijão Ana!


	10. Para sempre

**Nota da autora:** Os personagens aqui mencionados não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa ilustre e maravilhosa J.K Rowling. Existe a história original deste livro, por isso, não é plagio, e sim uma adaptação da trama para o mundo Potteriano, como Universo Alternativo. Então, façam uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Para Sempre**

Os jantares que se realizavam uma vez por mês no apartamento de Minerva McGonagall em geral eram acontecimentos alegres, que Ginny, Luna, Parvati e Padma apreciavam muito. As cinco amigas sempre conversavam sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em suas vidas, no trabalho e em particular.

Entretanto, nessa ocasião, o ambiente estava carregado. Ginny é claro ainda remoía a conversa que tivera com Harry na véspera, e tentava raciocinar em meio as fortes emoções, e decidir o que sentia de verdade. Porém, só conseguia ficar quieta num canto, como em uma espécie de estado de choque, que talvez demorasse muito a passar.

Até aquele momento, só contara a Ron e Hermione que teve uma briga com o marido, e por isso saiu correndo da mansão dos Potter, deixando todos atônitos. Imaginava que Harry, havia contado uma história semelhante a sua para os pais, pois não retornou para o apartamento de Ginny.

Desde então, não se viram, mas Ginny deixara-lhe uma mensagem no escritório para que ele viesse e pegasse seus pertences na noite de segunda-feira, enquanto ela estivesse jantando com suas amigas. No fundo, esperava que Harry concordasse. Não conseguia garantir que teria forças para vê-lo frente a frente outra vez.

Acabou por concluir que contar sobre a discussão do casal para o irmão e a cunhada foi bastante conveniente, afinal. Nos meses seguintes, quando falasse com eles, sempre poderia dizer que ela e Harry estavam tendo problemas no relacionamento e que as coisas não iam bem entre o casal. Daria a desculpa de que um casamento tão precipitado e impulsivo acabou sendo uma péssima ideia, e que nem ela e nem o marido estavam preparados para as enormes mudanças, que uma união do tipo acarretaria.

Sim, decidiu, ao poucos que sua família seria preparada para o inevitável. E, quem sabe, o impacto no final não fosse tão traumático?

Portanto, nesse jantar, com tanto em que pensar, era claro que Ginny estava muito silenciosa e meio catatônica. Por outro lado, três de suas amigas mostravam-se também apáticas, porque a situação na Joalheira Colette era de incerteza. Havia mesmo um investidor que estava se esforçando para adquirir as ações da empresa e forçar uma fusão. Contudo, até o momento, não tinham muitos detalhes.

Mas, a opinião geral dos funcionários da Joalheria era de que a situação não era nada boa. Como resultado disso, Luna, Parvati e Padma sentiam-se tão miseráveis como Ginny, mas por motivos bem diferentes.

─ Gostaria que alguém falasse sobre os detalhes dessa compra hostil ─ disse Padma, sentada diante de Ginny, do outro lado da mesa. Como as demais, vestia-se com informalidade, com calça esporte e uma blusa de crochê amarela.

─ Será que ninguém não sabe de alguma coisa? ─ Minerva parecia muito curiosa sobre as negociações da Colette.

─ Ninguém diz nada ─ explicou Ginny. ─ Apenas que, sem duvida alguma, alguém está comprando as ações, mas não se sabe quem ou por quê.

─ Até algumas vagas referências sobre essa pessoa ou pessoas envolvidas ajudariam... ─ falou Parvati, ela trajava as habituais peças largas de cores neutras. ─ Parece que é um mistério insondável para todos.

Ginny deu uma pequena pancada com a cabeça do dedo indicador, que, momentaneamente apoiados ao polegar, dele se soltam com força em um farelo de pão na manga curta de sua blusa branca de algodão. O farelo caiu sobre sua calça jeans, e ela apressou-se a retirá-lo. E então dizendo:

─ E você, Luna? Seu cargo é o mais importante entre todas nós. Escutou algo diferente de seu chefe?

Luna, ainda com seus trajes elegantes de trabalho, um conjunto de saia bege e blusa preta, indagou:

─ Neville, Ginny?

─ Não, Papai Noel! ─ disse Padma com sarcasmo. ─ Logico que estamos nos referindo a Neville Longbottom! Lembra-se dele? O vice-presidente bonitão para quem você trabalha...

─ É, ele é bonito mesmo... ─ constatou Parvati dando uma risadinha.

─ Demais até ─ corroborou Ginny, com um sorriso, apesar da melancolia.

Todas riram. Menos Luna, que reagiu derramando o vinho sobre a toalha de mesa, levantando-se com um gesto brusco, derrubando o prato no chão.

As amigas a olharam espantadas, e a jovem apressou-se a limpar a bagunça que fizera, enquanto Parvati, Padma e Ginny entreolhavam-se em mudo entendimento.

─ Luna ─ falou Parvati a qual trazia uma expressão de quem descobriu um grande segredo. ─ O que há de errado? Foi algo que nós dissemos? Algo como... Não sei... Sobre Neville Longbottom ser bonitão?

Luna tentava colocar o copo de vinho em pé, quando a amiga fez o comentário, e ante a nova menção do nome do chefe, o copo voltou a cair, dessa vez rolando pela mesa na direção de Padma, que o segurou e o pôs no seu lugar sem maiores incidentes.

─ Ora, ora, ora. ─ Padma gargalhou. ─ Parece que nossa amiguinha fica um tanto agitada quando seu chefe é mencionado. Por que, querida?

Luna ergueu a mão para afastar alguns fios de cabelo do rosto, e Ginny percebeu que tremia um pouco.

─ Não fico agitada quando vocês, dizem, o nome dele. ─ disse Luna, com precaução em cada palavra.

─ Nome de quem? ─ provocou-a Parvati com tom de falsa inocência, acompanhando o riso de Padma. E esperou de proposito que Luna pegasse o prato que havia caído sobre a mesa, para falar. ─ Neville Longbottom?

Então o prato voltou a cair. Resmungando aborrecida, Luna nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar recolhê-lo novamente.

─ Deixem ela em paz. ─ exclamou Ginny, tomando as dores da amiga. Sabia que não era brincadeira amar uma pessoa e não ser correspondida. ─ Parem de amolar Luna sobre, Neville Longbottom!

Dessa vez, Luna, que por fim havia se abaixado para pegar o prato, bateu com a cabeça com força na mesa. E soltou um grito de dor.

─ Ai!

─ Nossa! ─ Ginny se assustou. ─ Desculpe Luna. Não pretendia mencionar... Você-sabe-quem.

─ Neville Longbottom? ─ disse Padma também fingindo inocência.

Mas, desta vez Luna estava preparada, e apenas estremeceu de leve.

─ Oh, Luna! ─ Parvati ficara entusiasmada com a descoberta. ─ Está apaixonada por seu chefe!

─ Não, não estou. ─ protestou Luna, com firmeza. ─ Não sinto nada por... Vocês-sabem-quem.

Ginny observou a amiga por um instante, pensativa, sem acreditar em uma só palavra que ela acabou de dizer. Sim, Luna estava apaixonara pelo chefe. Parecia que os próximos meses iam ser de expectativas e novidades, tanto na Colette como na Amber Court.

Minerva abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, porém, calou-se ante insistentes batidas na porta. Pediu licenças as quatro, enquanto Parvati e Padma continuavam a alfinetar Luna sem dó, e nem piedade, a respeito de um certo vice-presidente da Joalheria Colette.

Mas, logo Minerva retornou à sala com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, logo dizendo:

─ Alguém a sua procura, Ginny.

─ A mim?

Minerva aquiesceu.

─ É seu marido.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, atônita. Assim como para sua família, contou a mesma história para as amigas sobre ela e Harry estarem brigando muito e que não estavam se dando bem. Não mencionou, contudo, que pediu para o marido deixar o apartamento, mas tinha certeza de que a mentira que contou havia armado o cenário, e que poderia explicar sua ausência de outro modo nos dias seguintes, até anunciarem em definitivo a separação.

─ Acho que Harry quer se desculpar pelas brigas que vocês dois têm tido.

─ Mas, mas, eu... ─ gaguejou Ginny e então se calou. A desordem em seu cérebro não a deixava raciocinar com clareza.

Minerva abriu um grande sorriso.

─ Seja como for, minha querida, ele está com jeito de quem quer pedir desculpas.

─ Mas...

─ Acho que você deveria ir conversar com ele.

─ Mas...

─ Tenho a impressão, de que ele está um tanto ansioso.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar os fatos, Ginny não conseguiria imaginar uma desculpa plausível para recusar-se a falar com Harry. Então, com as outras quatro a encarando, curiosas, resmungou uma desculpa e disse:

─ Podem me dar licença, por um momento?

E foi se encontrar com o seu marido.

 _Seu marido. Que piada!_

E riu, consigo mesma com ironia.

* * *

Harry parecia mesmo ansioso, observou Ginny quando passou a cabeça pelo vão da porta, olhando para o corredor. Ele mantinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolos da calça marrom-escura, e os botões da camisa cor creme estavam mal abotoados, como se tivesse se vestido com o pressa e o pensamento longe. A gravata estava torta, com desleixo, era uma aparência contrária, a sua habitual fisionomia elegante.

Harry sempre parecia ter saído de uma revista de moda masculina, mas no momento sua aparência não era nada boa.

─ Olá ─ ele cumprimentou-a com suavidade ao vê-la.

Devagar, Ginny esgueirou-se pela parede do corredor e posicionou-se diante dele. Notou então, que não eram apenas as roupas que estavam amarrotadas e mal arrumadas. Harry também parecia não ter prestado atenção ao fazer a barba nessa manhã, por que havia tufos escuros no queixo e nas maças do rosto. Além disso, olheiras profundas circundavam lhe os olhos, como se ele não houvesse dormido a noite. Por tudo isso, quem o visse, acharia que era um homem com um grande problema.

─ Olá, Harry.

─ Recebi seu recado.

Ginny maneou a cabeça, como se ratificasse sua intenção, e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, na defensiva.

─ Ótimo.

Como Harry não disse mais nada, Ginny continuou:

─ Se não se importa, eu... Eu vou esperar aqui, enquanto você retira as suas coisas.

Ele a observou por um momento que pareceu eterno, os olhos verdes contendo um vulcão de emoções.

─ Não, Ginny... Me importo, sim ─ ele falou, mas então, antes que ela tivesse tempo de replicar, falou apressado. ─ Ginny, nós precisamos conversar.

─ Acredito que já dissemos tudo, o que havia para ser dito.

─ Não, de jeito nenhum! Ainda não resolvemos nem um terço do que precisa ser revolvido.

─ Sobre o que, você está falando?

Harry olhou acima da cabeça de Ginny, para o corredor vazio, ouvindo risadas e comentários de vozes femininas, e voltou a encará-la.

─ Podemos ir para lá?

─ Para o meu apartamento?

─ Não. Para o _nosso_ apartamento ─ ele disse, corrigindo-a.

─ Já não é mais assim... ─ Ginny falou, sentindo sua voz cada vez mais fraca.

Harry não retrucou o comentário. Apenas fitou-a com as pupilas brilhantes, ferozes, fazendo-a decidir que era melhor não discutir.

─ Podemos ir para lá? ─ ele repetiu.

Ginny aquiesceu e se pôs a caminhar na direção do seu apartamento, fechando a porta da residência de Minerva antes. Quando chegaram em frente a porta do seu apartamento, ela estava para procurar a chave no bolso da blusa, porém Harry já havia pegado a sua, e abriu rápido, fazendo um gesto para que a esposa entrasse.

Ginny o obedeceu, e logo que entrou, fingiu procurar Bichento com maneiras exageradas, para ganhar tempo, esperando com sinceridade que o gato não pulasse em suas pernas, fazendo-a tropeçar, como sempre acontecia. Não poderia haver nada de mais humilhante do que ser atropelada por um felino desengonçado e mal-humorado, quando estava para ter...

O quê? O que é que iria acontecer em seguida com ela e Harry? Será que o marido desejava conversar sobre os detalhes da separação, do mesmo modo como discutira com Ginny as minúcias do contrato de casamento? Queria enfatizar que ela não poderia pedir o divórcio antes de passar os doze meses previstos, caso contrário ele perderia sessenta milhões de libras? Aborrecida, Ginny se deu conta de que ela perderia anos de sacrifício para manter o emprego.

Como se precisasse ser lembrada dessas coisas! O único fato pior do que abandonar Harry era saber que continuaria ligada a ele por doze meses até que o fim do matrimônio pudesse ser oficializado.

Harry a seguiu para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta a suas costas, acompanhando-a até a sala de visitas.

De caso pensado, Ginny sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares, certa de que Harry se acomodaria no maior. No entanto, ele veio a seu encontro e se acomodou bem junto dela, de modo que, um fio de cabelo teria dificuldade em passar entre eles.

Ginny estava para fazer uma objeção, ou levantar-se do sofá estreito, mas Harry tomou-lhe a mão com delicadeza e começou a falar:

─ Você não pode dizer a um homem que o ama e sair correndo, como fez ontem.

Ginny olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas, os dedos longos de Harry unidos aos seus, como se ele nem tivesse pensado no que fazia e fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

─ Por que não?

Por um momento Harry não respondeu, até que Ginny ergueu o olhar e o encarou.

─ Por que se a mulher foge, o homem não tem chance de responder.

Algo intenso e ardente brilhou nos olhos verdes, causando reação semelhante a uma descarga elétrica por toda a espinha de Ginny, que temeu sonhar com o impossível e perguntar o que tanto desejava saber. Tomou coragem, porém, e o questionou:

─ E como pretendia responder? ─ e o tom saiu rouco e estranho aos seus próprios ouvidos.

─ Para ser sincero, a princípio, não saberia direto o que lhe dizer. Mas, depois de passar a noite de ontem sem você, após pensar nas semanas e meses que virão em que não a terei, junto de mim, depois de visualizar a minha vida sem você, agora eu...

─ Agora o quê? ─ Ginny encorajou-o.

─ Percebo que... Não quero viver sozinho.

Ginny prendeu a respiração, sustentando o olhar de Harry e forçando-se a não fazer castelos de areia. Porque, afinal, o marido ainda não disse às palavras que ela tanto queria escutar.

─ Depois de pensar sobre todas essas coisas, uma a uma... ─ ele prosseguiu, após um longo instante ─ Eu sei a resposta para tudo isso.

Entretanto, ele não concluiu o raciocínio, apenas continuou a olha-la, quieto, como se custasse a acreditar que estava ao lado dela, sentado em seu pequeno sofá da sala de visitas.

─ Então diga, por favor... ─ pediu Ginny.

Harry sorriu, e Ginny temeu ter insistido demais.

─ Amo você Ginny... ─ acabou dizendo, com toda a simplicidade. ─ Só percebi isso, quando me disse que não poderia continuar mais casada comigo, e senti que iria perdê-la. As últimas semanas, foram as melhores que já tive em toda a minha vida. Jamais imaginei que poderia nutrir um sentimento tão profundo, verdadeiro e intenso por alguém.

─ Harry, eu...

─ Nunca acreditei que existisse essa... Qualidade dentro de mim.

─ Harry, eu...

─ E essa enorme felicidade por saber que está tudo certo e perfeito quando estou com você. Adoro essa sensação, meu amor. E fico muito feliz, em saber que sempre será assim.

─ Harry, eu...

─ Não sabe, dizer outra coisa? ─ ele disse rindo, olhando para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Ginny riu também. Então, ele quis saber:

─ Me diga, me conte como. ─ disse dando de ombros. ─ Você sabe...

─ Como sei que te amo? ─ ela concluiu.

Harry balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

─ Isso mesmo...

─ Eu amo e pronto, só isso.

─ Para sempre?

─ Sim.

─ E não vai ir mais embora? Nunca mais vai me deixar sozinho?

Foi à vez de Ginny balançar a cabeça, num gesto solene.

─ Nunca mais, Harry. Estamos presos um ao outro.

─ Mesmo depois que os doze meses acabarem?

─ Sim, mesmo assim, porque depois teremos o resto de nossas vidas pela frente.

─ E mesmo depois que Ron e Hermione, saírem do quarto de hóspedes?

─ Sim ─ disse Ginny achando graça da brincadeira.

Harry voltou a sorrir, parecendo menos ansioso. Em seguida, soltou Ginny, dizendo:

─ Tenho duas coisas para você. A primeira é que procurei informações na joalheria e descobri quem está comprando ações da Colette. Avise suas amigas para ficarem tranquilas, porque os investidores querem apenas ampliar os negócios no exterior, e manterão todos os funcionários e diretores.

─ O que? Harry, por que fez isso?

─ Eu sei, o quanto esse emprego é importante para suas amigas, e, afinal, elas me proporcionaram uma incrível lua-de-mel com você ─ e prosseguiu fitando-a, muito sério. ─, agora a segunda coisa.

Colocou a mão no bolso da calça, retirando uma pequena caixa quadrada. Abriu-a e mostrou o anel de noivado e de casamento que lhe dera. Em silêncio, retiro-os do veludo branco e, enquanto Ginny o observava, em estado de graça, tomou-lhe a mão esquerda e colocou primeiro uma depois a outra joia.

─ É aqui que eles devem ficar. Eu te amo, de verdade Ginny ─ repetiu, apertando-lhe os dedos com gentileza.

─ Jamais vou me cansar de ouvir isso.

─ Nem eu, e espero que faça o mesmo comigo.

Ginny sorriu.

─ Eu te amo, Harry.

─ Que seja assim, para sempre, e sempre meu amor.

Harry inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca, com carinho e doçura. Não era o momento para paixão, mas sim, para uma promessa de amor. Ambos sabiam que a paixão viria mais tarde... Dali a uma ou duas horas. Aliás, quinze minutos, se continuassem a ficarem tão próximos um do outro e beijando-se daquela forma, pensou Ginny.

Porém, naquele instante, só desejava dizer ao marido, de mil maneiras diferentes, o quanto o amava. E queria ouvir dele todas as palavras de amor pelas quais tanto ansiara.

Ficaram por muito tempo sentados no sofá estreito, mão na mão, braços nos braços, beijando-se, acariciando-se e fazendo promessas um ao outro. Depois, Harry se afastou, e deslizou um dedo pelo braço de Ginny, chegando ao ombro, até a gola da blusa, e descendo em direção ao seio. Ao passar os dedos pelo tecido, tocou o broche de âmbar que Minerva emprestara a ela meses antes, e que Ginny sempre trazia consigo.

Foi então que Ginny lembrou-se de que tivera a intenção de devolve-lo a dona durante o jantar daquela noite. De um salto, ergueu-se e começou a abrir o fecho.

─ O que está fazendo, querida? Logo agora que estávamos chegando a melhor parte.

Harry soltou uma risada e pôs a mão em sua cintura, no assento do sofá, atraindo-a de volta.

─ Posso fazê-la se esquecer de tudo. Apenas me dê mais um minuto ou dois.

─ Esse é o problema. Preciso devolver a joia para Minerva, antes que você me faça esquecer ─ acabou de abrir o fecho e segurou o boche. ─ Você tem planos para nós dois, para noite toda, não é?

─ Pode contar com isso, meu amor.

Gina tornou a sorrir.

─ Então, vou ir correndo!

─ E volte logo.

A gargalhada sedutora de Harry a seguiu, quando Ginny saiu correndo do apartamento, indo pelo corredor e chegou à porta do apartamento de Minerva, onde bateu três vezes.

─ Minerva ─ disse, assim que a viu ─ Vim lhe devolver isto hoje ─ estendeu o broche de âmbar, que ainda mantinha o calor de seu corpo. ─, lamento. Não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo com ele.

Minerva sorriu, aceitando a joia de volta, segurando-a com cuidado, como se tivesse um valor inestimável. Com muita delicadeza passou a ponta do dedo indicador em cada canto da joia, demonstrando até certa reverência.

─ Tudo bem, querida. Agora posso contar. Este broche foi desenhado e feito pelo meu falecido marido. Na época do nosso casamento, alguns meses depois, ele me ofereceu como presente de núpcias. Fomos muito felizes naquele tempo. – Olhou para ela com carinho. ─ Planejei que o usasse o quanto fosse necessário. Achei que iria trazer sorte a você.

Ginny brindou-a com um grande sorriso.

─ E trouxe mesmo, Minerva... ─ Olhou por sobre o ombro, para Harry, que a aguardava, parado na soleira da porta do seu apartamento, como se não desejasse perdê-la de vista um só instante. Deu uma piscada marota para Ginny. ─ Acho que o broche me trouxe, mais do que sorte.

Esperava que a senhora, ficasse surpresa e curiosa, mas Minerva fez um gesto de assentimento, como se compreendesse muito bem.

─ Talvez eu devesse emprestar o broche a Luna, agora. Depois que descobrimos seu interesse em Neville Longbottom, creio que ela irá fazer bom uso dele também. ─ os olhos castanhos de Minerva brilharam. ─ Poderá trazer-lhe o amor, assim como fez a você.

E Ginny mais uma vez sorriu, e então recordou:

─ Ah sim, já ia quase me esquecendo. Avise as meninas de que elas não têm, com o que se preocupar sobre a venda da Colette. Harry me tranquilizou a esse respeito, mas depois darei os detalhes.

As duas mulheres olharam-se por um longo momento sem nada dizer, mas entendendo-se muito bem. Por fim, Ginny falou:

─ Obrigada, Minerva. Por tudo.

─ Agradeço também! ─ gritou Harry, da outra ponta do corredor, tendo ouvido apenas o final da conversa. ─ Obrigado por, seja lá o que for.

Minerva observou o broche, que segurava, e com a outra mão acenou para Ginny, que já saia na direção do marido. Depois fechou a porta, deixando os recém-casados a sós.

─ Então, o que me diz? ─ perguntou Ginny assim que entrou em casa de novo, enlaçando o pescoço de Harry. ─ Já que estamos recomeçando nosso casamento, você acha que devemos ter uma segunda lua-de-mel?

Harry fez que sim, com veemência.

─ Sem duvida, pode apostar. Mas desta vez vamos fazer do jeito certo.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

─ Verdade? Achei que tudo correu muito bem da primeira vez.

─ Só que agora será ainda melhor.

─ Espero que cumpra essa promessa. ─ disse Ginny esboçando um sorriso radiante.

Harry também e, de súbito, tomou-a nos braços, erguendo-a do chão. Ginny adorou a surpresa, e agarrou-o com força, rindo.

─ Não a carreguei no colo naquela ocasião.

Ginny pareceu pensar a respeito.

─ É verdade. Não, mesmo.

─ Portanto, darei início a nossa lua-de-mel com esse ato.

─ Mas, já estamos dentro de casa.

─ Não tem importância, afinal, não vamos ficar.

─ Não?

O rosto de Harry adquiriu um ar solene.

─ Temos lugares a visitar, coisas a fazer, gente para conhecer... Temos muito tempo pela frente, meu amor.

Ginny pareceu ponderar um instante, e percebeu que estava ansiosa para começar.

─ Tem razão, querido.

─ Então, o que me diz Ginny? Casa comigo de novo? Da maneira certa, agora? Pelos motivos certos?

─ Sim, sim, sim. ─ apressou-se a afirmar.

─ Pois eu digo o mesmo. Assim que chegarmos aonde temos de ir.

─ E para onde vamos?

─ Ainda não sei. Mas vai ser maravilhoso saímos pelo mundo juntos.

─ Com certeza, meu amor.

E eles beijaram-se, e Harry a carregou para fora do apartamento em direção a uma nova vida, plena de amor. Tudo estava bem. Agora, e para sempre.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Gostaria de agradecer principalmente, pelo apoio, e também por todos os comentários, da Aninha E. Potter e a Maria. Rita123, vocês são incríveis meninas! Fiquei muito feliz, por não terem desistido de ler a Fic, e por terem gostado da minha primeira adaptação... Obrigada mesmo! E Próxima Adaptação em Breve!

 **Maria. Rita123 ─** Pois é Maria, a Gin sofreu, mas é uma sina, uma hora ou outra, ela sempre sofre pelo Harry, fazer o que... Sim, nesse ultimo capitulo, temos a prova de que foi corretíssimo ela ter se declarado para ele, mesmo correndo depois ahahha Já o Harry, como eu disse antes, ele é meio lerdo, é da natureza dele, mas acabou fazer o certo no final, e é como dizem... Antes tarde do que nunca! Hahaha Ah, e sobre a próxima adaptação, eu estou com um livro em mente, muito bom, que li a alguns dias atrás... Não sei quando vou postar, mas vai ser em breve! Obrigada MA! Beijos

 **Aninha E. Potter ─** A Gin estava sempre pensado na família dela, sempre... Mas, dessa vez, ela foi "egoísta" e penso apensas em si mesma... E mesmo sofrendo, tem que ser de cabeça erguida! ahahaha Então, o Harry, sim aprendeu a lição, ainda bem! Afinal, ninguém vive sem amor, nosso tio Vold que o diga, não? HAHAHA Obrigada por tudo ANA! Beijos


End file.
